The Falcon and the mouse
by thelydster6990
Summary: Sophie is the bastard daughter of Oskar Schindler. She has caught the attention of Amon Goeth, Hans Landa, and Hugo Stiglitz. During Nazi occupied France, the girl marries Landa in hopes to saving herself for the days to come. With so much German involvement, is she really safe?
1. Chapter 1

Blonde. He liked them blonde. Colonel Hans Landa sat quietly in the Parisian café as he observed a table full of nursing students giggling and discussing their classes. His deep ocean colored eyes continued to study the young women like a lion preying on a herd of cattle. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Captain Amon Goeth enter the café with an irresistible creature on his arm. She had fair, curly hair, bright green eyes, and a figure of a goddess. Hans felt his jaw drop as the two entered the café. His eyes were focused on the young woman until the Captain had addressed him.

"Colonel Landa." The baritone voice of the Captain was firm, assertive, and yet weak to Landa's ears.

Landa's eyes met Goeth's cold stare. He stood up to shake his fellow officer's hand and started speaking in French.

"Good Afternoon, Captain. How are you today? And who might this be?"

Landa reached across the table and took the young woman's hand into his own. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she blushed. 'Cute' Landa thought to himself. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before bringing it to meet his lips.

Goeth tugged at his paramour and hugged her to his body, forcing her hand to retract. Landa straightened his posture, his eyes still focused on the young woman.

"This is my girlfriend, Sophia Angelique Dubois, Colonel. She is French and a clear supporter of our Furher."

The girl nodded politely and gave him a soft smile. "Bonjour, Colonel"

Her alto voice was soft, her lips were full. She looked like a delicious piece of cake to Landa.

"A pleasure, my dear. May I invite you and the Captain to join me for an afternoon treat?"

Sophie, intrigued by the polite manner of the German Army's notorious detective, gave a small look over to her lover. The captain, cold and firm, shook his head and switched the dialogue to German.

"Not possible. She and I have much to plan before my assignment."

"One cup of coffee wouldn't kill you, Captain. Don't be silly."

"I must respectfully decline. I leave in the evening. I will not be able to see her for a long time. I would like it very much if you would stop your insisting."

The captain's grey eyes were cold and unrefined. Landa grinned at him and shot another glance over at Sophie before accepting the declination of his invitation. He then switched to French.

"I hope to see you soon, my dear. Enjoy your day!"

He bowed before returning to his seat. Sensing the jealousy and envy of the Captain, Landa reached into his inner pocket to reveal his tobacco box. He then offered a cigarette to the couple.

The captain's face flushed with anger as he shook his head. Sophie's eyes never left Landa's. She was curious about him as much as he was curious about her. Amon Goeth saluted his higher officer and forcefully dragged Sophie out of the café.

As she left, Landa gave her a quick wink before lighting his cigarette.

He chuckled to himself and whispered "Le jeu commence… «


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later**

Sophie was getting ready to meet with her friends out at the local jazz club. With the German officers in town and especially with her boyfriend being a Captain in the Nazi Army, she had special privileges that would allow her into exclusive clubs all around Paris. Every time she went into a venue, she had run into that charming colonel from the café. He had charmed his way into her thoughts and had charmed his way among her friends. The two had gotten to know each other and in her loneliness, she had become smitten. Every time he would go dance, chat, or even go home with another woman, Sophie would fill with jealousy and she would often go days without speaking to him.

Amon Goeth had left for his assignment in Poland; the pair still exchanged letters. Goeth was just as cold in his letters as he was in person. The only time he showed anything was when he had mailed her an engagement ring and insisted that she marry him. The ring was heavy around her finger, creating a distraction and a burden all at once.

As she continued to fasten her evening dress to herself, her mind could not stop wandering into thoughts of being with Hans Landa. His eyes were intriguing; they just lingered on her as if she were an exotic work of art. The way he spoke was gentle and polite. His lips…oh, those lips as they transformed themselves into a dashing smile. What about this colonel created such wants and desires? In truth, he was the perfect gentleman. His uniform, crisp and clean; his dark, blonde hair was neatly combed to one side. Sophie could not get him out of her mind. She was securing her earring as her mother screamed for her.

"SOPHIE! YOUR CAR IS HERE!"

There was muffled dialogue down in her foyer as she shuffled in her bedroom, trying to get ready. Curious to see who was waiting for her, the young blonde rushed down her large staircase only to see an officer standing in the foyer, chatting with her mother. It was him! It was Landa! Excitement, curiosity, and intrigue seemed to have combined themselves in her chest. Was she dreaming? Her thoughts had caught up with her as she missed the final step and stumbled. Hans rushed over to catch her. As her thin frame fell into his arms, their eyes met once again.

Hans smiled at her before straightening them both up.

"Hello Sophie"

"…Hallo…Colonel Landa."

Sophie was still in his arms before her mother interrupted them.

"The car…it's waiting. Sophie, go get your coat!"

Landa loosened his embrace and watched as Sophie disappeared into another room of her house. Madame Dubois took a step closer towards the officer and whispered,

"I hope tonight works in your favor. I would love to be rid of that cold hearted Captain."

The colonel nodded and grinned at Madame Dubois "As do I…this is the exact reason why I sent him to Poland. Your daughter is very fine and far too fair to be wasted on a man who climbed the ranks."

Sophie returned to find her mother and apparent escort whispering and giggling. She suddenly grew jealous.

"Would you two like to go out instead?"

The colonel cleared his throat and offered the lady his arm. Sophie trudged past her mother, and took Hans's arm. Looking back at her mother, she smiled.

"Don't wait for me, Mere."

As the two exited and approached the car, Hans took a moment to stop and study the young woman next to him. Sophie, just as curious as ever, studied him back.

"What is it?"

"Your ring. Let me see it. I heard about the great news." His voice grew stern.

Sophie's left hand was shaking as she showed him her new, emerald engagement ring from Amon Goeth. Hans studied it and let out a soft chuckle.

"Let me guess…green—like your eyes."

Sophie blushed and nodded. To her shock, Landa slid the ring off of her finger and put it in his pocket. She tried to protest, but he clicked his tongue and shook his head. He led her to the car, opened the door, and waited for her to enter. As he shut the door behind her, he took the ring out of his pocket and threw it onto the street.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was mostly silent. Sophie sat on one end while Hans sat on the other. Hans continued to inspect her as they pulled up to a bistro that was further into the city. The doors of the car opened, allowing for Hans to get out first; he then went around the car, opened the door for Sophie, and offered her his hand. She took it with caution as she exited the vehicle.

"Where are we?" Her voice was a whisper.

He chuckled "It's a surprise, my darling. I hope you will enjoy it."

The colonel led her into the grandiose restaurant and immediately, they were led to a private room, far away from the crowd. As they entered, a table for two was already set up in the large ballroom. The hostess closed the door behind them; Landa walked behind Sophie and slipped her fur coat off of her. She was wearing a tight black gown, which exposed every curve of her body. He felt himself get excited just at the very sight of her. Hans Landa had many conquests since his arrival to Paris. There was a joke about it among his friends that he had a 'honey pot'—because so many of his women were blonde, the other officers joked that Hans was the bear who enjoyed his honey. But this one…this Sophie…she was the exception.

He wanted her and he wanted to make her his own. As he led her to the table, he pulled out the chair for her. Sophie nodded and sat down, scooting herself closer towards the table. Hans took the seat across from her and smiled at her. Sophie's eyes never left his; her emerald orbs were a creation of beauty that continued to take his breath away. She was beautiful and he had to have her.

Hans then switched his glance to her plate. Sophie followed his eyes to find a jewelry box sitting on her plate. The young blonde lost the air in her lungs as she blushed. Her trembling fingers found their way to the box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire ring which was cradled by eight diamonds. The stones took up most of the ring and they were very bright. Confused, Sophie looked up at Landa.

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to. Marry me."

Sophie was puzzled; she stood up and started to hyperventilate. Hans stood as she started to make her way towards the door. The colonel chased her and placed both of his hands against the door, forbidding her to leave. She turned around and they were nose-to-nose with one another.

Her eyes were full of terror. This was a trap. He was going to take her and be done with her. His eyes were calm during the whole ordeal, but his body raged with such lust for her.

"Colonel Landa, please…"

"Hans…please. If you are going to be my wife, it's Hans."

Sophie shook her head, her whole body was trembling.

"Please…don't hurt me…"

Hans chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. When his lips caught hers, he felt her tongue dance with his. Nibbling her lower lip, he pulled away, his glance catching hers. Sophie continued to shake her head 'no' as their eyes met.

"These last six months have been such a pleasure, my dear. I believe that you are a fine, young woman who deserves the best with the best. Marry me, Sophie. I would be honored for you to be my wife." He kissed her forehead, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Sophie let out a soft whimper and shook her head. "I am spoken for, colonel…you know this…"

Hans stepped away from her, giving her space. The blonde was still against the door, cautious about how to approach him. He backed away, with a soft smile and gestured towards the chair; he watched her as he took his own seat at the table across from her. Sophie followed and sat in her respectful seat. The ring in front of her was just staring at her, inviting her to try it on. Hans noticed the glances she gave the ring and smiled.

"It belonged to my mother. My father had given it to her. When I first met you, I knew that this was destined to be yours so I sent for it. It would do my mother and me, of course, an honor if you would wear it and agree to be my wife."

Sophie closed the ring box and set it beside her champagne flute.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I shall keep pursuing you like a falcon pursuing a little mouse. Trust me; I am quite good at getting my way."

Sophie leaned back into her chair and inhaled "Why not just treat me like on of your conquests?"

Hans could not contain his laughter. He burst out laughing, covering his mouth as he did so.

"Because, Sophie, I know that you are saving yourself for your husband." At least he was honest… "And to rob you of that just for one night would not be a fair thing for me to do. So I will marry you, I promise to protect you, and I promise that nothing that you have will ever change. I want a wife, a woman to raise my family, and a woman who came into my bed as pure as the snow on the Alps."

Sophie shifted uncomfortably in her seat "You're tired of the sluts in Paris and want to make the virgin your wife; is this what you're telling me?"

Hans sighed and shook his head "I am telling you this; the Captain, your precious captain, is going to be away for a very long time. He is not a kind man, as you know, and he will become worse as his assignment grows into a longer time period. Do you want to marry a man who lives in a bunker or do you want to marry a man who will continue to give you what you want and need in life? I am stationed permanently in Paris. I am not going anywhere. Now, Sophie, will you have me?"

He had a point; her family had spoiled her during her youth and now she only wanted and yearned for the finer things in life. Being married to him would not be as bad as she thought. Her fingers toyed with the box that was resting at the bottom of her glass. The silence was killing the colonel and his patience was starting to wear thin. Initially, he wanted to woo the girl and take her away from the captain; however, he had found out a few things about this girl and her family that sparked a new interest to him. He had to have her. He had to keep her.

"Well?"

Sophie shook her head "I gave Amon my promise that I will be his wife. Even though I know that I will suffer and that I will probably die a pauper."

"Why start a life suffering when I can provide you with the world? I'll ask you again…will you please do me the honor in being my wife?"

Sophie bit down on her lip, her eyes finally found his. He was such a handsome man; she envisioned the two of them entering different galas and events together. The imagery of the two of them made her smile.

"Is that smile a yes?"

Sophie caught his glance again before smiling again "Alright, I will marry you. But let me be the one to tell Amon Goeth."

Landa's smile grew as he sat back in his chair.

"Cigarette?"


	4. Chapter 4

Poland was cold during the winter. Goeth did not give a damn about the prisoners, his comfort was the only thing that mattered. As he attempted to step out of his bed and towards the balcony that overlooked the camp, a slender pair of arms found their way across his waist.

"Stay a bit longer…"

Goeth smirked and lay back down in the bed. The owner of the arms slinked up next to him and rested her messy brunette curls against his chest. He lay down, breathing heavily as he ran his fingers through Anny's hair.

"I am staying because I want to, not because you asked me to."

The woman let out a chuckle and sat up; she challenged him with her bright, grey eyes. Bringing the rest of her body up, she propped herself against her pillow and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You do a lot of things that you want to and not because I ask you to, Amon; for example, you're in bed with me rather than writing to your sweet, little croissant back in France." Anny lay back down; her long curls sprawled out behind her head like a crown. "It's better that she's there. I get to keep you all to myself, just like I did in Munich."

The captain stayed silent as he thought about Sophie. He did miss her somewhat, but then again, being with Anny fulfilled an odd desire. Anny had been in and out of the captain's life since 1938; he made a peace with himself that she would always be there to heed his beckoning call of desire.

Goeth had been married once before to his childhood sweetheart, Olga. She died in 1937 while he was on tour with the military, creating a lapse of hurt in his heart. Goeth was never a warm man; he had always been cold and extremely cruel towards his enemies, but Olga had brought out a light in him that nobody had seen. Sophie reminded him of Olga; her innocence and insistent urge to learn about new things allowed for Goeth to want to be with her, forever.

His thoughts drifted away from his bedroom for a moment before a hand slithered down towards his manhood. Anny chuckled as she escaped beneath the covers. Amon moaned as her chilly hands maneuvered themselves around his thighs and then to his throbbing member.

"Anny…I have to go and check…"

"Shut up for one minute…"

Amon let out a hard moan as he felt her mouth and tongue slide up and down on his engorged member.

"Oh…Anny…" he grunted.

 **Paris**

Sophie was at a wedding gown fitting with her friends and mother. As she stepped out of the dressing room, her mother let out a small gasp and the entire salon went quiet. The gown that she had selected mirrored that of Grace Kelly. It fit perfectly against her thin frame; the bright, white lace and satin created a glow that made the young, virginal bride seem more pure. The gown itself shouted modesty and grace all in one fitting.

Her wedding was in a few short weeks and she still had so much to plan. The pair had selected the Northern part of France, near Belgium for their honeymoon, at Landa's request. Hans had insisted that they visit the countryside because of the infamous dairy farms that produced the most delicious milk in all of the Reich. Even as his fiancée, Sophie made sure to give him whatever he wanted in order to make him happy.

Their days together lately were difficult. Hans was always working and he never had much time with her after their engagement went public. She understood that he had to get as much done as possible before they took their time to go on their honeymoon.

Sophie still had not written to Amon Goeth to tell him of her new plans. She figured to wait until she was married and was away before she told him anything. The last thing she wanted was for an enraged Amon Goeth coming to her wedding, ready to spill blood. A red wedding was not something Sophie had wanted for herself.

As she sunk deep into her thoughts, Sophie's mother handed the girl a glass of champagne.

"To my daughter, the future Mrs. Hans Landa; may your marriage be healthy and may you give me many grandchildren."

The bridesmaids giggled as they all cheered their glasses towards each other. Sophie had a grand smile on her face as they toasted and drank.

 **Poland**

Goeth sat in his wooden chair on the balcony of his apartment while smoking his pipe and siphoning through his mail. Anny was in the kitchen cooking something delightful for them to indulge in; she had put some American jazz on the record player, creating a nice diversion of the screams and demands coming from outside.

As he flipped through his mail, a small envelope dropped out of his pile. Curiously, he bent to pick it up; the handwriting was a beautiful Edwardian cursive and it was addressed "Captain Amon Goeth and Guest". He gazed away for a moment to think about who he knew that was getting married. Feeling confused, he opened the envelope and read the invitation waiting inside.

 _The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage union_

 _of Miss Sophia Angelique Dubois to Colonel Hans Landa_

 _Tuesday, April 8, 1941 at Eglise Saint-Gervais at 3:00 PM_

 _Reception to follow at: L'Hotel, Paris 7:30pm to midnight_

Rage had overcome the captain. He let out an enraged scream as he stood and kicked the chair over; he then proceeded to take the lamp from his bedside and throw it through the glass door of his balcony.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Anny came running out of the kitchen to find her lover destroying his bedroom.

"That bitch! That whore!"

Amon Goeth flipped his bed, throwing his sheets and everything else to go flying all over the place. He then calmed down after his tirade and sunk deep into a corner and started to cry. Anny tried to go near him, but he swatted her hands away from himself and pointed to the floor where glass shards were scattered from the lamp. She picked up the card, read it, and laughed. Goeth darted a threatening look at her as she laughed.

"You're upset over this?" She continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He snarled.

"Because…you could ruin this girl's wedding by simply answering that you will come to the wedding and you will have a guest…me." Anny posed in a mocking manner before bursting into laughter. "How certain are you that she meant to send this to you?"

Goeth buried his face in his hands. "She didn't, _he_ did. He does these things to show that no matter what, he will always get his way in order to benefit himself. Do you know who her godfather is?"

Anny shook her head.

"Oskar Schindler. Hans wants something…I am not sure what, but he definitely needs something from her family. He always does these big events whenever he is trying to get something out of it."

Anny walked towards him and sat in front of him. Taking his hands into her own, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck them."

Goeth's icy glare met her bright, grey eyes. "What's in it for you, Anny?"

"Amon…I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Explicit material in this chapter. Read at your own discretion**_

 **German Headquarters, outside of Paris city lines**

Hans was on his way out of the office for the day. He had phoned Sophie to tell her that they were going to the cinema and then out to dinner. Only three more days until their wedding and Hans could not be happier; he would finally be married to the goddaughter of Oskar Schindler and the sole heiress to the Dubois family fortune. The money would benefit the newlyweds by providing a comfortable financial cushion should the war end badly. As for Mr. Schindler, well, Hans needed to be in favor with the man who knew many powerful people back home in Germany. In order to win the affection and approval of his fiancee's godfather, Hans had sent over a very expensive silver dining set to the Schindlers in Krakow. In return, Hans received a gracious letter that expressed both gratitude and approval. The Dubois and Schindler families like nice things and nice things cost money.

The colonel slid his chair under his desk and picked up his briefcase before the phone rang again. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly answered the phone.

"Landa speaking."

"Not for long, you traitorous bastard."

Landa chuckled "Hello Captain."

Goeth grew silent on the other end of the phone. His deep breaths were full of rage.

"I received your response, Captain. You are coming to the wedding with a Ms. Anny Geiger, correct? And that's one seat with the open bar ticket and the other one is a seat with no bar ticket, correct?"

Goeth's eyes widened. How could he possibly know that? "How…"

"Oh really, Goeth? You're really questioning how I, the infamous Hans Landa, would know about your disposition before you came to Paris?"

"If you plan on…"

Landa sighed, "Look, it's quite simple, really. If you decided to act out in your emotional rage, I will have you shot. If you interfere with any of my bride's planning, I will have you shot. If you dare to even try and speak to my bride before the wedding, I will have you shot. Good day Captain. Enjoy your stay at the Hotel du Louvre."

Hans slammed the phone onto the receiver, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The captain had arrived two days prior and Hans had his spies keep tabs on him and the woman that he decided to bring along with him. As he exited his headquarters, he inhaled the fresh, French Spring air. Nothing could bring down his emotions about his wedding and nobody will deter him from getting what he wanted—Sophie.

 **Dubois Residence**

Sophie had finished getting dressed for her date. Tonight she wore a yellow and crème colored dress with a pair of pastel blue colored loafers; her golden curls were allowed down past her shoulders tonight. Her intentions were not to go to a stupid movie and indulge in an expensive dinner—she had other ideas for her fiancé tonight.

She sat in the foyer with her mother impatiently before a gentle knock came to the door. Hans entered the house, with his voice booming. Sophie stood up and rushed to greet her sweetheart with a tight embrace and kiss. Hans took a step back and spun her, creating a wave of yellow and crème colored patterns in front of him. The girl laughed as she danced in front of her family. Hans smirked and studied his bride-to-be. She was just so damn beautiful and he had considered himself the luckiest man in the world. Hans pulled her in for a hug before he planted a kiss on top of her head.

Sophie wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as she looked up at him with admiration. He always looked and smelled so good that it pleased her to know that he was aging to become a very handsome old man with whom she could build a life with.

"Let's go?" she suggested

Hans nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He led her out of the house and into the awaiting car. As they entered, Sophie slid closer to him, planting her thigh against his.

"Can we stop by the new house? I want to check something."

Hans, being Hans, knew what she was up to and raised an eyebrow at her. Giving her a silent nod, he directed their driver to their new house; it was on the outskirts of the city. At Sophie's request, they were to move into a larger house in a smaller area of the city; she grew weary of the city and wanted to raise their family in a different environment.

They were silent for the duration of the car ride; Sophie kept giving the colonel small kisses all over his face and kept squeezing his hand. When they had finally arrived, Sophie felt her heart beat through her chest; at any moment, her heart was going to break through her ribs and land on the floor. The house Hans had purchased for her was beautiful. The cobblestone exterior was rustic and quaint; Sophie was very happy with where she was going to live and with where she was going to raise her family. The house had a small front yard where Sophie could grow a small garden and the backyard stretched into a wooded area.

Hans watched his young bride as she continued to stare at their newly acquired property. It brought a smile to his face knowing that she would be satisfied and happy here, with him. He cleared his throat and walked towards her. Placing his hand on her lower back, he led her into the house. Sophie followed and swallowed hard. As they entered the house, she let out a happy laugh. Her home had been furnished with an Edwardian décor, just as she wished for. Everything that she had ever wanted, Hans was able to bring to their home and was able to have it decorated to her heart's desire.

"Oh Hans! This is magnificent!"

She turned her attention towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. As they continued to kiss, Sophie started to tug at his tie. Hans's hand shot up to grasp at her wrist—what was she doing? She smiled underneath their kiss and bit her lip.

"Let's go upstairs?"

The colonel paused before sucking in a breath of cold air "Are you certain? We are due to be married within a few days and I…"

Sophie placed her fingers against his lips "I want to enjoy my wedding night. I don't want to be nervous and scared. Hans, I want to do this with you."

She then made a soft grip around his wrist and started to lead him towards their staircase. Hans stopped in his tracks; he felt as if there was a lump in his throat. Why was he feeling like this? He had been with dozens of women; each of them more willing to please him than his precious fiancé. Sophie turned and gave him another kiss, this time she caught his lower lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug. Hans let out a small growl and then picked her up and playfully threw her over his shoulder. He proceeded to climb the staircase with a giggling Sophie squirming around.

Just as he entered the bedroom, he felt her calm a bit. Her heart was racing; he could feel its beat against his shoulder. Sophie allowed herself down from his shoulder and planted her feet in front of him. Their eyes met and all over emotions came pouring out. From the moment she had first seen him in the café, she had been attracted to him. Hans also felt the power of their exchanged glance and smiled at her. Sophie then took a step back, towards their bed, and started to unbutton her dress. Hans stood there, watching her as if she were dancing a magical dance.

Her bra and knickers were a sheer pink, giving her skin tone a matching rosy appearance. Her blonde curls sat like a halo above her shoulders. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes pleading him to join her. Hans felt the front of his pants tighten as she presented herself to him. He studied her petite frame; he observed where every mole and freckle lay. Hans started to unbutton his jacket, throwing it to the floor. He then kicked off his shoes and climbed next to her. Sophie crawled backwards, allowing her full body to succumb to the linens of their mattress. Pulling him in for another kiss, Sophie felt Hans's hand cup against her breast. She let out a soft moan under their kiss, begging him for more.

Hans's kisses grew more aggressive, as he started to slide Sophie's bra straps down past her shoulders. His lips found the bare skin underneath the straps and material of her bra; he gently nibbled against the flesh as she let out soft moans of pleasure. Her breasts were fully exposed now; Landa took the pleasure of massaging, sucking and licking each nipple. Sophie's face flushed a bright pink as this new wave of pleasure hit her body. She felt herself grow slick against his hardened body, wanting every inch of him to ravish her. Hans sat up, mounted on her, and started to unbutton his shirt. Their eyes locked again and Landa grew wild with desire.

He leaned in for another kiss; however, this time he started to unfasten his pants. Sophie was euphoric and her moans started to grow out of control. Hans trailed his kisses past her belly button and over the band of her knickers. His fingertips teased the material around the elastic band before he pulled them off, exposing her golden pasture of pubic hair. Hans kissed each thigh on the inside as he kneeled in front of her. Sophie locked eyes with him again and bit her lip—her breathing had grown heavy as he teased her folds with his fingertips. Hans smiled at her before burying his face between her legs.

Sophie's eyes widened as she felt his tongue tickle around her moistening folds. He drove his tongue inside of her, setting off louder and earth-shattering moans for the entire village to hear. As his desire grew more for her, he slipped one finger inside of her; it stung for a moment before the sensation was replaced with pleasure. Sophie felt as if she was going to explode all over his face, her moans started to turn into higher pitched screams as he continued to pleasure her. As she felt herself come all over his mouth and finger, Hans pulled away.

He stood up as he took off the straps of his suspenders and undid his trousers, allowing them to drop to his ankles. Sophie's eyes studied her fiancé. He was usually so well groomed and put together, but when he was ready to succumb to his lust, he looked like a wild lion, ready to prance on his prey. As his trousers dropped, Sophie's eyes focused on his hardening cock. It was thicker and bigger than she had envisioned. Whatever nerves had dropped away before had come back and it showed in her eyes. Hans noticed and pulled her back in for a kiss.

"It'll only hurt for a moment, my love. I promise. I will be gentle, my sweet Sophie." He kissed her forehead and lay her back down onto their bed.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her once more before spitting onto his hand. After rubbing the saliva over the top of his cock, he slowly entered his Sophie.

She let out a whimper as the sting of his entry started to grow. Hans only went in centimeters at a time, trying not to hurt her. He covered her lips and neck with his kisses as he finally made his way all the way in. Settling for a moment, Sophie adjusted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hans bucked his hips in and out, pumping himself deeper and deeper into the girl as they made love for the first time. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and started to moan. The pain was no longer there, but the pleasure was so overwhelming. She started to let out louder moans of pleasure as he continued to fuck her.

Hans rested himself against his arms, hoping to lock eyes with her before he could finish. Sophie's bright orbs met his as they climaxed together. Hans spilled his warm seed inside of her and let out a soft grunt after doing so. Sophie was panting, with a smile on her face.

Hans rested his chin against her chest with a smile on his face.

"Sophie…I must tell you something…"

Sophie looked into his eyes; with a smile, she raised her brow "Yes?"

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wedding – Sophie, 10:30 AM**

It had been exactly three days since she had given herself to Hans. She felt, in a word, different. Hans had always been very attentive to her and affectionate; however, he seemed to be even more emotionally involved with her lately. The night before her wedding, Hans had sent her a jewelry box that came with a handwritten note:

 _My dearest Sophia Angelique,_

 _Inside you will find my final courting gift to you. Do not open until tomorrow._

 _I cannot wait to marry you._

 _Your beloved_

Did her new entrance into womanhood turn the fearsome Jew Hunter into a loving, little puppy? Just as she continued to get lost in her thoughts, a gentle knock came at her bedroom door behind her.

"Come in!"

The door opened and footsteps came towards her. She sucked in a deep breath before turning around.

"Parrain!"

She gave him a huge grin before jumping into the man's arms. Oskar Schindler let out a small laugh and he gave his goddaughter a loving squeeze. Sophie's father had been in and out of her life due to his position in the French political office. Currently, he could not come to her wedding because he was somewhere in Belgium, trying to negotiate with German leaders in regards to the occupation. Oskar had always been there for the girl; from the moment she took her first steps to this moment, he was always the father figure in her life that she had needed.

Sophie wasn't sure how her mother had come to know him, but they had a fantastic relationship. The two of them have known each other since their school days in Austria. When her godfather got married, her mother was in the bridal party on his side—a practice that was very unusual for the time period they were living in. Nonetheless, Oskar was more than just her mother's friend; Oskar was Sophie's surrogate father.

Oskar placed the girl back down, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Sophie's bright eyes were filled with happiness. He smelled so good and dressed even better; she loved him with her heart and could not wait for him to walk her down the aisle to Hans. The two shared an adoring look as he brushed a few loose curls away from her face.

"Parrain, I am so happy today."

Oskar chuckled "Good, as you should be. I wanted to see you before the crowd came in and took you over." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head before bringing her in for another embrace.

"My little girl, all grown up. I couldn't be happier for you." His trademark, husky voice was all but a whisper as the two continued to share this loving moment together.

She took in hi scent; it was a mixture of cigarettes and his infamous cologne Acqua di Parma. As she pulled away, she caught his gaze. Oskar smiled again before releasing his grip on her; small pools of tears started to gather in his eyes.

"You know…I never thought that my beautiful child would get married so soon. A part of me wanted to keep you away from this world and maintain your innocence and beauty for just a bit longer."

Sophie blushed at the mention of the word 'innocence'; of course this was not something that she could share with her godfather. He kept petting the curls off of her face and continued to keep his hand on her cheek.

"The colonel is a good man. He is refined, educated, and yet still not good enough for my Sophie. Nobody will ever be good enough for my little princess." He paused "I am glad it is the colonel you chose and not the captain."

Sophie's smile drifted at the mention of Amon Goeth. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach that lingered.

"Parrain, I…"

Oskar hushed her and shook his head. "No, it's an understandable situation. Hans Landa is a smart marriage for you, Sophie. I want to know that you will have physical wealth once this war is over. Now, let me surrender you to your beautiful mother. I can't wait to see you."

With a smile, Oskar hugged her once more; Sophie felt the wetness of his tears travel from his face to her neck. He set her down again and exited her bedroom. As the door closed, Sophie started to cry to herself. The mention of Goeth invoked a guilt within her that was unmatchable. He had done nothing to deserve the betrayal that she was going to lay upon him today. Sophie knew that he had responded to her reception invitation; Goeth, however, did not accept the seat reservation for the ceremony.

She wiped the salty tears from her eyes and sat at the corner of the bed. Today, she was going to be Mrs. Hans Landa and nothing could ruin it for her.

 **Hans 1:45 PM**

The colonel had put on his black, formal uniform. His decorative medals hung majestically on his left breast pocket as the material hugged his body, outlining whatever muscle structure he had. He had his notorious hair part to the left side of his head. As he continued to get ready in front of the mirror, a knock caught his attention.

"Come in."

Dieter Hellstrom entered the colonel's quarters with a smile.

"I was just checking in on you, sir." His eyes studied the colonel "You look handsome, sir."

Hans smirked as he adjusted his tie.

"She's going to look like a queen today, colonel. You are a very lucky man."

Hans nodded in agreement, took one more look at himself, before turning his attention to the young major.

"Yes, I am and yes, she will definitely draw the crowd's attention today." Hans smiled. "How long have you been separated with your wife, Major?"

Dieter looked down at his boots and sighed "Too long. She won't move and she is afraid for our son's life. She claims that I will never return home from France."

"How old is your son?"

"Hedrick is three years of age, sir. I miss him every day."

Hans stood in silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "I am sure that you will return to your family soon enough, Major. How is the perimeter protection plan?"

"It is going very well sir. The church is secure with guards at every entrance point and I had given them your orders to prevent the Captain and his mistress from entering the church. They are armed with heavy rifles and will shoot if necessary."

Hans nodded in approval "Good, very good, Dieter. I suspect that you will be a very good commanding officer one day. You're better off monitoring security measures rather than running along the country side with your small group of drunken sergeants. They will get you into you trouble, Major."

"I know, sir, but until the higher command feels that I am better suited for security, then I am stuck with the patrol.

"Very well then, Major, I will do my best to give you a good recommendation. Your first assignment is to protect my young bride and make sure that there will be no interruption today. It is her day; she is becoming a Landa and is sacrificing her past for our future."

"Yes, colonel, I understand."

"Good. Now, let's get going."

 **Sophie 2:30 PM**

The Juliet cap and veil was fitted on top of her head. Her sea of curls was pulled into an ornate bun which was decorated with white sapphires. Her gown had been secured on her, the lace coat reached down to her wrists before trumpeting out. The satin gown flared from her waist down to the floor, creating a train of decent length.

Her breathing became shallower as she fastened the final earring to her. Madame Dubois stood there and looked at her daughter in awe; she looked regal. Before she cried, she brought the box that Landa had sent over last night. With trembling fingers, Sophie opened the box and gasped in surprise.

He had given her a sapphire and diamond collar with a matching, decorative comb. Sophie looked up at her mother and her eyes welled with tears. Madame Dubois started to cry alongside her daughter, giving the two women a moment of solidarity. As they calmed, Madame Dubois removed the jewels from the box and helped get the comb under the cap and helped her daughter secure the collar around her neck.

She was ready; Sophie stared at herself in the mirror. Who was that woman looking back at her? In the last year, she had made some life decisions that have seemed to result in a better future for herself; however, her decisions may have led her down the path to becoming a bad person. Blocking the negative thoughts out of her mind, she sucked in some air and picked up her bouquet of silk wrapped Calla Lilies.

A gentle knock came from the door. Madame Dubois went over to open the door. As Oskar Schindler stepped through the door, he let out a soft awed sigh.

"Sophia…you look…" the words escaped him. He then looked over to the girl's mother and took her hand.

"Look at our girl, Aurelie; look at our precious, baby girl."

Sophie smiled at him and took her first steps in her dress towards him. Oskar smiled at her and placed a kiss on both cheeks before he draped her veil over her face.

"If I continue to gloat in your beauty, Sophie, we will be so late."

 **3:35 PM**

Hans stood nervously at the front of the church. The guests had already taken their seats and the processional already begun. His eyes searched widely for any unwanted face before the organ started to play the 'Wedding March'.

The congregation stood up and all faced the back of the church. Hans caught his first glimpse of his bride as she walked down the aisle alongside Oskar Schindler. The pair locked eyes and Sophie noticed his jaw dropping as she made her way towards him. Hans was blown away by how amazing she looked. His eyes caught a glimpse of the collar he had purchased for her. With a large grin, the colonel forgot that his life was in danger and his thoughts centered only on Sophie.

Sophie's eyes were kept on Hans throughout her entire walk down the aisle. He looked so handsome; his black suit, crisp white shirt, and black bowtie made him look regal on their shared special day. When she finally reached him, Hans took her hand and brushed the top of it with his thumb. Giving her a soft smile, he led her up to the altar her rightful place-beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

"May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

Hans, like a choreographed dancer, lifted the veil and cupped Sophie's face into his hands. He leaned in and their lips met, creating a whirlwind of emotion between the two of them. The congregation applauded while the two continued to kiss. As they pulled apart from each other, Sophie bit down on her lower lip and looked over towards her godfather and mother.

They were holding hands and crying with happiness for their girl. Hans and Sophie started to walk past them when Hans bent down and scooped up his bride; he carried her all the way to the awaiting car that was heavily decorated with German propaganda and white streamers for their recent nuptials. Dieter Hellstrom was their driver for the evening; he opened the back doors for them with a large grin.

"Congratulations Colonel and best of luck, Madame Landa."

Sophie crawled in first, her dress followed behind her like a satin cloud. Hans climbed in after her and got lost in her material. He playfully rustled her gown's material.

"Be still, demon dress! Give me my wife!"

 _My wife._ The words sounded like a song to Sophie's ears. She giggled and slid herself next to him.

"I'm right here, husband."

She landed a kiss on his lips before he attacked. His hands found their way to her waist; pulling her in for a deeper kiss, the colonel then started to feel for her breast. Sophie's hot breathed moans escaped her lips as he continued to kiss and fondle her. The car ride seem to last two minutes before Dieter cleared his throat.

"We are at the venue…"

Sophie sat back in her seat, red hot with embarrassment. She had allowed her lust to get the better of her manners. Hans exited the vehicle and helped her out as well. As they entered L 'Hotel, Hans's hand found its way over his wife's backside. He gave her a gentle squeeze, making her let out a soft squeak. The hostess of the venue checked them in and brought them upstairs and into their respected bridal quarters.

As Sophie entered her bridal suite, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh. The scariest part of this day was over—at least now she could enjoy some time with her new husband. She was in the middle of taking off her Juliet cap when three gentle knocks rapped against her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Hans entered with a bottle of Champagne and two flutes. Sophie gave her husband a large grin as he entered. He had taken his jacket off; Hans Landa was in rare form—he came to his wife in his uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up, bowtie, suspenders, uniform slacks, and his polished shoes.

"Darling, I thought you wanted to rest."

"How could I rest when my beautiful wife is all alone? Plus, I ordered an extra bottle of champagne for the two of us to enjoy."

Sophie let out a laugh and found her way into his arms. The two kissed again as Hans closed the door.

"Come, lets enjoy this before it gets completely crazy."

He led her over towards the balcony that overlooked the garden. The cork popped loudly as Hans opened the bottle and poured their glasses full to the rim. When he was finished, he tossed the bottle over the balcony and into the garden. Sophie chuckled and raised her glass.

"To my new, beautiful wife; may our lives together be full of fondness and happiness."

Sophie curtsied as her glass tapped his.

"To my ever handsome husband; may you continue to have a successful career and may our children grow to be just like you."

Hans grew silent at the word 'children'. With a polite smile he toasted his wife and finished his glass.

"Children, Sophie? You want to have children with me?"

She looked at him with a curious gaze. "Well yes, I want to have your children, Hans. I want our family to grow."

In the first time of ever knowing him, Sophie saw her husband blush. He faced the garden, his gaze away from hers in silence. He took a deep breath.

"And if I cannot give you a family?"

Sophie placed her glass on the nearby coffee table and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then we will be our own, little family. Wherever we may be and whatever seems to be impossible will be conquered by our marriage, Hans. I love you, you love me and this is all that matters in this life."

Hans stayed silent; admitting that he wasn't a physiologically functioning man was difficult to admit. He had known about his issues since his early twenties. Now that he was a man nearing 40, he never thought that he would encounter somebody who wanted to start a family with him. Sophie was his miracle woman and perhaps he would be blessed.

"I think it's for the better. Do you think our children want to grow up knowing that their father was a Jew Hunter?" His tone was soft and angry.

"Hans, it doesn't matter. You and I are a family already. We will be happy no matter what. Just spoil me with puppies and diamonds. You know the finer things in life."

She rested her head against his shoulder before he rested his on hers. Hans exhaled a breath of relief and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two of them stood together for a moment before he turned to her. Their eyes met as he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue found her lips as they continue to enrapture the moment. Hans picked her up and carried her until her back hit the door of the quarters; he kept her legs wrapped around him as his hands travelled up her legs and his digits found their way to her moistening folds.

Hans moved her knickers to one side as he slid a finger inside of his wife. Sophie let out a soft whimper as she felt his digit moved around inside of her. Sophie was moaning under his kisses; her hands reached at his slacks and she tugged at his pants. He pulled his hips away from her as his hand picked up the velocity. Sophie leaned forward, hugged her husband, and dug her nails into his back. When she felt herself come, she leaned back onto the door and panted.

"You're a terrible tease, darling."

Hans smirked and slid his wet finger to her lips. Sophie raised a brow and slipped his soiled finger into her mouth. When she had finished, she pulled him in for a kiss. Hans pulled away, biting his lower lip.

"Just wait until tonight, darling wife."

Sophie chuckled and licked her lips.

"I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Amon Goeth and Anny Geiger arrived to the venue twenty minutes before the arranged start time. All eyes were on them for one simple reason – he used to love Sophie and he used to be the object of her affection. He had worn his white jacketed, formal uniform and Anny had worn a navy blue evening gown that showed off her growing bump; the captain and his date took their seats at their respectful tables alongside some of the higher ranked officers in the army.

Chatter died down as Goeth took his place among the men and their dates; with a tight lipped smile he nodded and greeted everybody with respect. Anny leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"They're treating you like it's your funeral."

"No, they're all aware that you're carrying my bastard." Goeth was always blunt and never hesitated to tell the truth about anything. He shrugged and turned his attention towards the table.

Anny sat there, red with embarrassment. Why did she torture herself by coming? Everybody knew she was his mistress and now, she was full of his child. Placing a hand on her belly, she let out a sigh. Perhaps it was a mistake coming to this wedding—she wanted to show the bride that she was now the apple of Goeth's eye, but it seemed to back fire on her. Goeth was laughing and joking with the rest of the officers at the table; no doubt, the other women were just as uncomfortable as she was.

Before she could say anything else, the lights in the venue started to dim. Soft jazz started to play in the room as she turned her attention to the back entrance of the ballroom. Her breath was shortened at the sight of Sophie. The bride had on a tightly fitted, silk mermaid dress on that had a drop-back silhouette. Her hair was trapped under a Juliet cap with a birdcage veil, creating a chic essence for her. The groom was dashing as always, his eyes full of pride and joy as he entered with his beautiful, young bride.

Anny made it a point to watch Amon's face as Sophie entered. His eyes, normally cold, were full of longing and admiration. She had observed that his lower lip was stuck against the tips of his teeth; what was he thinking about? She suddenly grew insecure as the father of her child's interest peak at the sight of a younger, more beautiful woman.

Amon watched as the two waltzed for their first, official dance. His hurt, desire, anger, and devastation was written upon his face as he watched Sophie Landa keep loving eyes on her new husband. The pair finished their waltz and made their way towards their large table near the band. The MC insisted that Sophie have a dance with her father—Goeth's eyes sought out the crowd for Sophie's father but could not find him. He felt badly for a moment but then reminded himself that the more miserable she was today, the better.

Before his thoughts started to become a poisonous cloud of hatred, Amon saw Oskar Schindler stand from his table and invited the bride for a dance. Amon felt a lump in his throat; this was too much for him to bear. The captain stood from his seat, and excused himself. He stepped away from the ballroom and onto the balcony that overlooked the garden.

Hans caught glimpse of Amon leaving and sucked his teeth into a menacing grin. He had won; the girl belonged to him now. He paid no mind to his fellow soldier and kept his eyes on his blushing bride. Her laughter and joy filled the air as she danced with her godfather. As the dance concluded, the announcer encouraged the rest of the guests to dance. The night went fairly well; guests kept coming up to them and giving the couple their best wishes. All night, Sophie drank and ate to her fill with Hans laughing in merriment. She traveled over towards the table where her mother and godfather sat and gave both of them a loving hug.

Sophie made her way back to her seat and sat down before planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I love you." Her breath was sweet like the wine she had been drinking all night.

Hans smiled and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips "And I, you."

His eyes then drifted over towards the balcony where he saw an angry Amon Goeth glaring at him. With a smirk, he pulled Sophie in for a lengthy, passionate kiss. Her eyes were closed, but his were focused on Goeth's reaction. The captain curled his fists into a ball and continued to glare at the colonel. There wasn't much that Amon could do, but he would surely remember this for all time.

The captain then released his anger and smirked. Without any further adieu, he re-entered the ballroom and marched straight to the couple's table. Anny watched him the entire time, her heart breaking as he neglected her and continued to feign over Sophie. The captain reached the table, cleared his throat, and caught the gaze of the bride.

Her face dropped from joy into horror when they locked eyes. Some part of Amon enjoyed watching her emotions scurry in fear and another part of him just wanted to scoop her up and run away with her.

"Good evening and happy nuptials." His French was bad; he hadn't spoken it in some time, and Sophie almost giggled at how terrible it was.

Sophie nodded with caution and smiled "Merci, Captain."

Hans continued to keep a stern look at him "Thank you. What can we do for you?"

"A dance with the bride would be sufficient."

Hans draped his arm over Sophie's shoulders in a protective manner "What's the guarantee that you'll return her to me?"

Amon smirked and shrugged "None, but it is your wedding and a bridegroom without a bride is just a groom. And a groom…cleans the shit out of the stables after his master, no?"

Sophie blushed and looked at her husband. If only looks would kill, Amon would be set on fire at the moment. Sophie cleared her throat and shrugged off her husband's loose embrace.

"Come now, Hans. It's just a dance." She turned and faced him; her porcelain colored face was now a bright shade of pink.

She slipped away from her husband, and took the captain's hand. Feeling her hand in his made his heart flutter wildly. Amon led Sophie onto the dance floor; the room grew silent as every pair of eyes locked onto the captain and the bride together, again. Anny felt sick and felt a stirring in her belly. Placing a hand over her own flutter, she then started feeling a bit of cramping. Keeping still while it continued, her gaze focused on Amon and Sophie on the dance floor.

Sophie's heart was beating like drum as she danced with her ex. He kept his glances at her and also at Hans, who was watching them like a wolf watching a pair of sheep. Amon kept his hand at the curve of her lower back and pulled her into him as they danced.

"I'm sorry, Amon. I didn't know how to tell you."

The captain stayed silent as his eyes met hers. Their bodies swayed back and forth before he hugged her against him again. He smelled like cigarettes and brandy; his uniform was a crisp white with a small wine spot on the left breast by his medal collection.

"You betrayed me, but you look irresistible tonight. He's lucky, that bastard."

Amon leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sophie felt her face grow hot as his chapped lips found their way on her skin. Immediately after, Sophie felt a pair of hands drag her away from Goeth. She turned around to find her husband, red with anger holding her against his body.

"Get out. I don't want you here anymore." Hans growled at the captain. His fingers found their way around Sophie's shoulders as he held his wife.

Goeth just chuckled as he shook his head, "With all due respect, the decision rests entirely on your bride. Sophie…" he locked eyes with her. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sophie couldn't answer, her throat felt dry. The entire ballroom was silent and the three of them were gaining negative attention during such a joyous occasion. She felt herself nod as cool pools of tears gathered in her eyes. Amon looked at her with disappointment and shook his head.

"You've become enslaved by the glamour that he's promised you. I wish you the best of luck, Sophie." His glance shifted over to Landa "And you, Hans, I hope you sleep well tonight."

Amon turned his heel against the couple and made his way over to his assigned seat. He grasped Anny's wrist and yanked her up.

"Let's go. We are leaving."

Anny was silent the entire time. For the first time, she and Sophie exchanged glances. Sophie was still trapped in Hans's arms when she noticed Anny's belly. She bit down on her lip and grew angry at Amon; how dare he play victim when he brought another woman to her wedding? Feeling angry, Sophie made her way back to the table and finished her drink and her husband's drink.

The night continued on as if nothing had happened. When the guests finally started to leave, Hans stood up and extended his hand to his bride. At this point, Sophie was completely inebriated. She had to close one of her eyes in order to maintain focus on her husband. Taking his hand, the drunken girl stood and fell back into her seat in giggle frenzy. Hans felt embarrassed; he ended up scooping up his bride and carrying her out of the venue.

As he made his way up to their suite, he noticed that she was missing her left shoe. Hans felt aggravated. He placed Sophie on their bed and sat next to her. She was smiling, silent, and stinking of whatever alcohol she decided to indulge in.

"Hans…" she whispered.

Landa raised an eyebrow and started to pet her curls to the side of her head.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"We've established this."

She furrowed her brow "You don't love me. You hate me."

Hans sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "No, Sophie. You're drunk. I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"No, YOU'RE drunk."

She rolled over, giving him her back. Hans shook his head and lay next to her. He wrapped his arm around he waist and pulled her towards him. He gave her a kiss on the back of her neck and started to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived with Hans still lying in bed. As his eyes opened, one at a time, he noticed that Sophie was no longer lying next to him. He grew concerned for a moment and sat up; before he could indulge in his instincts of calling Dieter, he looked at the floor to find Sophie's reception dress on the floor alongside her stockings and her veil. Hans slid out of the bed and followed the trail of clothing that his wife had left for him. The bathroom door was cracked open; he pushed it all the way open to find his wife, topless, and curled next to the toilet.

He smirked and made his way over towards where she was and sat next to her. The motion of him sitting made Sophie wake up and pick her head up. She let out a small groan of discomfort before she crawled over to her husband and placed her head on his lap.

Hans placed his hand on her head and started to stroke her soft curls. He then reached over his shoulder to turn on the faucets of the tub with his free hand. The steam of the water started to rise as the tub filled. Without any further speech, Hans slid Sophie's knickers off of her and repositioned himself to lift her up. He placed her into the tub of warm water and stuck a towel behind her neck and head for support. With another soft smile, Hans leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I'll be right back, my dear. Relax here. I will order us some breakfast."

Sophie gave her husband a smile and tried to nod. "Thank you, darling."

Using her toes, she turned off the water. She sunk further into the tub and sighed. What happened last night? She caught one glimpse of Amon Goeth and her feelings for her husband disappeared. Sophie also let out another sigh; Amon was going to have a baby with a woman who was emotionally mature to handle their relationship. Sophie played with the water for a little bit longer before submerging her entire head. Her head was killing her—at least the bath was helping her headache. She sat back up, the warm water running down her face to find Hans standing near her with a tray.

He smiled at her and placed the tray at the bathtub's edge.

"Feeling better?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. Eyeing her breakfast, she was disappointed to only find two slices of buttered toast and a cup of black coffee on the tray.

"Isn't there anything else to eat?"

Hans chuckled "And what? You throw it up afterwards? Try and stomach this first and then we will discuss real food afterwards."

Sophie growled at him and reached for a slice of toast. He slapped her hand away and gave her a serious look.

"You're ungrateful."

Sophie rolled her eyes "Thank you, Hans for my toast. It looks wonderful."

Hans took the tray from the edge of the tub, stood up, and chuckled

"You don't get to eat anything with that attitude."

He walked away, leaving his wife sitting in the tub with her jaw dropped. _That jerk!_ Sophie thought to herself. Mustering enough courage, she stood up. The world seemed to be spinning but she managed to reach for a towel and wrap it around herself. As she dried off, she felt nauseous again, but held it in. She had to square this attitude away with her husband. Sophie's steps were uneven and she seemed to be wobbling around but she managed to exit the bathroom.

When she made her way towards the bed, Hans was sitting there, his shirt unbuttoned as if he expected her.

"I didn't get my wedding night…and until I do, you eat toast."

Sophie giggled and leaned against the wall.

"Then toast it is…" she protested.

Hans smirked and patted to the spot next to him on the bed. Sophie giggled and shook her head.

"I can barely stand…"

Hans's face went from playful to serious very quickly. He transitioned the pat to a point.

"I won't ask again, Sophie. Come here and let me have you."

Sophie's smile faded as well. She shook her head again before he stood up and walked towards her. Her heart was pounding out of fright. He wouldn't force her, would he? Sophie's limbs trembled as Hans grasped her wrists in tight grips. Pulling her towards him, he landed a kiss against her lips. As he pulled away, he chuckled.

"You taste like a bar, Sophie…"

His hands found her towel; as they yanked it off of her, the cool, spring breeze brushed against her skin. Hans traced his fingers along her collar bone; he left a trail of kisses before he dropped down to his knees. Her goose bumps hardened at the touch of his finger tips and lips. As he kissed her past her navel, she felt herself become excited. Hans's lips found her throbbing female parts. Sophie let out a moan as her husband's tongue drew a masterpiece against her sensitive parts.

He moaned at the taste of her before slipping a finger between her legs. This time, he squeezed a second finger inside of her tight folds; Sophie braced herself against the wall as this new sensation ripped through her senses like a truck.

Her soft moans began to formulate themselves into harder moans and soft, high-pitched screams. Hans's fingers hooked into a new spot; as they tugged in and out, hooking each sensation his tongue danced against her skin further. Sophie felt the pressure build up from her belly and was afraid that she was going to urinate on her husband.

"Stop..Hans.." she panted in between her moans "I swear, I'm going to explode all over you."

He ignored her, but caught her glimpse with his eyes. Sophie felt a hot stream of liquid pour out of her and literally spray him in the face. Hans pulled back from her with a devilish grin on his face. He then stood up, grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. Sophie tasted herself on his lips and it brought an odd sensation to her. As their kiss broke, Hans leaned in and whispered

"Get on the fucking bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Poland, June 1941**

Amon Goeth sat at his desk and sipped on his brandy. Anny had lost their child and was battling a terrible childbed fever. With her in the hospital and Sophie not responding to his letters, Goeth's stress levels skyrocketed to new areas. He already was an ill-tempered individual with little to no patience; however, Sophie not returning his letters was unacceptable.

He had recently spoken to Oskar Schindler in regards to her non-responsive ways and the man just shrugged and insisted that Goeth move on from his feelings. The captain was not a robot; he could not turn off his feelings unless it was towards the vermin that he was in charge of overseeing. With a hardened sigh, Goeth finished his brandy. His thoughts danced around the last time he had seen Sophie; it was at her wedding and she looked wonderful. How he wanted her to be his wife and how he wanted to give her the wedding she wanted. His thoughts pondered to whether or not Landa was treating the girl right; Hans was already married to his duties as 'The Jew Hunter' and did not seem to have the urge of becoming a family man.

The rumors of Landa's infidelity had reached his ears all the way in Poland; he couldn't imagine how or what Sophie was feeling. She was naïve, but not stupid. Goeth poured himself another glass before a gentle rapping on his office door intruded his train of thought.

"Come in…"

A familiar husky voice chuckled as the door opened "Don't mind if I do."

Oskar Schindler entered his office with a grin. "I need to discuss an important issue with you, Amon."

The captain smirked "Please, take a seat and pour yourself a glass. What would you like to discuss?"

Schindler entered and closed the door behind him. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he trudged over towards the great desk against Amon Goeth and cleared his throat.

"It's not what, but whom."

The captain cocked a brow. "Go on, Oskar and please, join me for a drink."

Schindler smiled and reached for the decanter full of brandy. As he poured himself a full glass, the two gentlemen exchanged glances before Schindler's face grew grim.

"I'm here to discuss my goddaughter, Sophie."

 **Northern France, Dairy District**

Hans and Sophie Landa finally arrived to their destination in the Northeastern part of France. They had been married now for a little over three months and Sophie was not happy with her marriage. Besides making love and going to expensive dinners, Hans was never home. He seemed to crave her physically rather than emotionally and it made Sophie horribly upset. There were rumors that her husband's loyalties lay with duty and loose women; while she was making their home a livable place to be, Hans was always out and about. Whenever he would come home, he would reek of cigar smoke and whiskey. It bothered her tremendously, but she continued to allow him to act the way he wanted.

The car pulled up to a small cottage on the Northeastern portion of the dairy district. It was a humble abode where they could spend their much delayed honeymoon. Sophie had not been feeling very well for the last few days. She grew to be nauseous and would be overwhelmed with fatigue. During their drive, Sophie had fallen asleep on Hans's lap, trying her best not to vomit all over him.

As the chauffer started to unload all of the Landas' belongings, Hans gently shook his resting bride awake.

"Sophie…we are here." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes opened one at a time; she felt really groggy and cranky, but sat up to be pleasantly surprised at the scenery. Hans helped her sit up before exiting the vehicle. With a smile, Sophie opened her car door and the chauffer had helped her out. She nodded and thanked the driver before taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, Hans…this is beautiful."

Her hand found the crook of her husband's arm before she felt the nausea approach her. Sophie placed a hand over her mouth, gagged, and stopped in her tracks. Hans inspected her before he smirked.

"And how long has this been going on?"

Sophie composed herself before straightening herself out. "I've been sick for almost a week; you would have noticed if you were home."

She side-eyed her husband before blushing; this was the first time that she had given him any sass, but it was a well-deserved attitude. Hans bit down on his lower lip and ignored her snide remark. He escorted her into the cottage and helped her sit on the couch.

Sitting next to her, he smiled and brought her hand to his lips.

"Allow me, darling, to find you a physician. Perhaps he can run some tests while you rest? We've had a very long journey."

Sophie stretched herself out on the couch, forcing him off of his seat. "Perhaps I'm pregnant."

Hans's face dropped and his tone grew firm "That is a terrible thing to say. You know that my condition will not…"

Sophie propped herself up with her elbows "Oh please, Hans. You've made it your business to have sex with me every single night for the last few months. It only makes sense."

Hans stayed silent for a moment before standing up and adjusting his tie.

"Nonetheless, I will fetch the physician. Get some rest, Sophie. We have a buggy ride in a few hours and then we will go to dinner."

Sophie raised her eyebrow "Buggy ride? Have we turned back time?"

Hans sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "When did you decide that this was a good time to show me how much of a spoiled brat you are?"

Sophie got upset at his remark and swung her legs over the couch. Without speaking to him, she walked past him and made her ways upstairs. Hans sprung up to his feet and followed her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to my room and I'm getting away from you." Her voice echoed along the hallway of the small staircase.

" _Your_ room? Don't you mean _our_ room?" Hans was at the bottom of the staircase.

He admired her plump, rounded behind from where he stood. His wife turned to face him and folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I mean _my_ room. We have four bedrooms here. I take one and you take one. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you."

Hans was trying his best to be patient with her, given that she may or may not be pregnant. Her attitude and sudden short temper indicated that she may in fact have a hormone spike.

"You're being a bitch, Sophie."

She huffed and turned her heal, leaving a chuckling Hans at the bottom of the staircase. Her attitude confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and if so, his ploy worked and he was extremely happy about it. The physician in Austria had confirmed that he had a low count, meaning that if he could find one woman and have continuous sex with her, she could eventually have his children. Hans could not be happier; his young wife was pregnant and once a son was delivered to him, his plan would soon take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Fifteen, it should have been fifteen Gestapo officers. Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz sat in his cell, sucking down his cigarette, awaiting his fate. The only two that had escaped from his grip of death were Colonel Hans Landa and Major Dieter Hellstrom. Granted these two were not necessarily Gestapo, but killing them would bring some rest to the French population. As he sat on his cell's bench in silence, he picked up the newspaper that lay on the ground. The front headline made the sergeant smirk; Hans Landa was now a married man and the woman he had married was the most beautiful creature Stiglitz had ever seen.

He studied the photograph and studied the girl's features. Physically, she could set any man's heart aflame; her plump breasts, gentle eyes, and full lips made the blood in the sergeant's body race. Feeling disgusted, he threw the paper down. She had chosen to marry a Nazi and therefore, she too must die. While he hated Landa and all that he stood for, he couldn't help but bring himself to look at the colonel's pretty wife.

The sergeant flipped through the newspaper which had photos of the wedding inside. Had he been a good little soldier, perhaps he would have attended this gala and kill the bridegroom there. He skimmed every photo, paying close attention to those of Sophie. _Sophia Angelique Landa_ the titles read; Hugo whispered her name over and over again while looking through the photos. There was one shot in particular that had caught his attention. A photo of the bride and the infamous Captain Amon Goeth managed to make its way into the story. Hugo studied this photo some more and let out a chuckle; his body language and the discomfort in her face told him everything he needed to know about the two.

If he could get out of his cell, he could pay a little visit to this blonde bombshell and have his own way of fun. Landa was an aging man who could be lacking the stamina of a younger man. There was no way that the colonel would be a pleasing sight for a young woman like Sophie. He dropped the paper again and took a long drag out of cigarette before gunshots in the jail brought a giant grin to his face.

 **Northern France, dairy district**

Hans did not come home for their first night together and it disappointed Sophie tremendously. She had woken up and vomited all over her bathroom and needed her husband more than ever. Just as she washed her face, she heard the door to the bathroom creak open. Hans slithered his head through the opening with a tired smile.

"Good morning, my love."

Sophie just stared at him, miserable, and unwell. The color had faded from her face and she had no desire to make small talk with him.

"Did you call the doctor? I feel like I'm dying."

Hans entered the bathroom and pulled his wife in for an embrace. He kissed the top of her messy head and took in her scent. She smelled like fresh berries and crème; her embrace was weak as she had been sick for the first few hours in the morning.

"He should be on his way. I slept in the other room, as per your request last night, but I had Herman watch over your door."

"Christian."

"What?"

"His name is not Herman, it's Christian." Her voice was muffled under his chest.

Hans grew slightly jealous at the fact that the driver had spoken to his wife. The boy had one job and it was not to speak to Sophie.

"And you know this because?"

Sophie sensed the interrogation coming along and pulled her head up to catch his gaze. "I asked him."

Hans's lips grew tight and he stared at his wife with cold eyes. "Why are you talking to other men when I am not around?"

Sophie furrowed her brow and pushed away from him. "You left me alone all day. What was I supposed to do? Also, you're one to talk about loyalty!"

Hans clenched a fist as she spoke and she scoffed. "You're going to hit me now?"

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I can't tell you where I go. It's business."

Sophie let out an aggravated grunt. "You lied to me! You told me that you weren't going to bring your work with us. This is why we agreed to go in June so that you could finish your work in Paris."

Hans sighed. "If you must know, there was a family who was harboring enemies of the state. We took care of them. Simple and clear, non?"

Sophie gave her husband a terrified look. "What do you mean? Hans…did you kill them?"

The colonel stayed quiet and raised his brow at his wife. His silence was the grave confirmation for Sophie that some harm had come to that family in hiding.

"You did, didn't you?"

Hans shook his head. "I didn't pull the trigger. My men needed to do what was necessary to protect the interest of our Furher and of all Aryan citizens. My duty is to find, collect evidence, and keep the nation safe."

Sophie felt a cramp come against her stomach. Before she could answer him, she buckled over and let out a sharp scream.

"I need a doctor, Hans."

Before Landa could respond, he noticed a thick, red bloodstream run down his wife's legs.

"No Sophie, no…." He reached over and hugged her. Sophie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in his arms. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her out towards the bed and shouted.

"CHRISTIAN! GO FETCH A DOCTOR NOW!"

Hans then turned his attention to Sophie, who was turning gray as he held her hand.

"Stay with me, Sophie…stay with me."

Hans started to tear up as he hugged his wife's failing body against his own.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am sorry, Colonel, but your wife had a severe miscarriage and will need to be resting for the next few weeks. I think it is best if you abandon your honeymoon and head back to Paris where she can receive the appropriate, clinical care."

Hans's eyes were red from crying. Sophie lay peacefully in the grand bed as she slept off whatever pain she was feeling. He felt extremely guilty about everything; for once, it was not about him or his job anymore. He had almost secured a family with her and his foolishness allowed for him to almost lose it all. The doctor placed a reassuring hand on the colonel's shoulder.

"Colonel, I believe it best if you give her some space. She is young and her body will heal. Perhaps give her some space. But you must return to Paris without any hesitation. If not, Madame Land could perish."

Hans brushed off the man's hand and buried his face between his own. His own selfish wants put the girl at risk. What had he become? Hans needed Sophie alive and he needed her to be healthy. Forcing her to carry a child was a mistake on his part and he should have thought twice about it before implementing a harsh plan that would compromise the health of his wife. Hans cared about her, surely, but his needs were to be met at whatever cost. Heeding the good doctor's warning, Hans nodded and politely disagreed with him.

"Holistic medicine would be the best for my wife. She does not need any procedures and can rest while she's here in the country. I'll make the arrangements."

The doctor tried to disagree but valued his life over his opinions. He nodded and shook hands with the colonel, leaving him alone with his wife. Hans watched as the doctor drove away from the second story window before he climbed into bed, placing himself next to Sophie. Resting his head against her shoulder, Hans felt himself drift off to sleep. Perhaps in a few days, she would regain her strength and they could enjoy their honeymoon.

 **Poland**

News had reached Amon Goeth that Hugo Stiglitz had escaped from jail as well as news of Sophie's miscarriage. The captain, while conflicted, knew that there was not much he could do from where he was. Oskar had delegated important information to Goeth and he had been nervous for Sophie ever since the news broke light.

Sophie was not a real Dubois; in fact, Sophie was really Emily Schlegel, Schindler's rumored bastard daughter from Aurelie, Sophie's mother. Goeth also was told that because of her bloodline and ties to Germany and Austria, Hans was even more enticed with getting the girl pregnant and starting a family with her. Amon Goeth's blood was boiling; he should have shot and killed Landa when he last saw him. If Landa were to have a son, her inheritance would go directly to the boy and Hans would have no need for Sophie. While this grave news played on repeat in his mind, Amon knew in his heart that Sophie was in trouble with Hans. This miscarriage was just a start in the chain reaction of what will become this woman's life. Hans was only out for himself and having Sophie around as a pawn was frustrating enough to make a nun swear.

Goeth was tempted to abandon all of his posts here, find Sophie, and take her away from everything she was and has been enduring. He had his own issues; Anny was still very ill and his commanding officers were giving him a hard time about how he was maintaining the camp. His stress levels combined with how much he hated himself these days caused much grief and his grief created odd desires.

He was watching his new maid, Helen, as she dusted his office. She had a very full body for a Jew and a very pretty face. Every time she bent over to clean something, Amon wanted to take her and show her the true, superior race. Feeling disgusted with himself, Amon yelled at her and shoved her out of the office. He then poured himself a drink and let his mind dance wildly at the thought of Helen's naked body under him.

 **Outskirts of Paris**

Hugo had a crumpled picture of Sophie tucked inside of his jacket pocket. He had grown obsessive over the colonel's young, pretty wife, even though he had never laid physical eyes on her. His dreams at night involved him ravishing her voluptuous body, giving her all the attention she could ever want. Stiglitz was a quiet man, but his thoughts were wild and his dreams vivid. The last time he had been with a woman was before the war, and even then he felt dead on the inside.

As he watched Lieutenant Donowitz bash in another Nazi's brains, Stiglitz chuckled. This was going to be an amazing hunt. Rumor had it that the Landas had finished their honeymoon up North and they were going to be headed back to Paris. If he could find out where they were going and where they lived, Stiglitz would be happy to meet the young woman. After Donny had finished his business, Stiglitz excused himself from the group and climbed into one of the Basterd's vehicles. He took out Sophie's photo one more time and smiled at her. _Soon_ he thought to himself. He wanted her, whether she'd want it or not, and he wanted the colonel to watch him. The thoughts about Sophie begging for her life and for Landa begging him to stop created a strange arousal for the sergeant.

The boys were still berating and jeering the captured soldiers; Stiglitz unbuckled his trousers and slipped his calloused hand inside. He closed his eyes, rested his head back and thought about fucking Sophie. His hand jerked faster and harder as his fantasy grew wilder in his mind. When he finally climaxed, he let out a moan and his body relaxed against the cold leather seat of the vehicle.

 **Northern France, dairy district**

Hans had been lying next to Sophie for almost four days. Whenever she needed to use the bathroom, he walked with her. Sophie had woken up this morning, shaking in the cold. Her shivers had alerted Hans and he did his best to keep her warm. He landed kisses behind her neck, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Sophie grunted a little bit before turning around to face her husband. The color had returned to her cheeks, yet her eyes were dull. They locked a loving gaze with one another before tears clouded her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hans." She whispered. "I'm broken."

Hans felt his heart sink as tears rolled down her face. He reached over and hugged her. For a moment, he was human again and could feel emotions towards her.

"You're not broken, Sophie. Things happen. Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'm not even worried about it. I love you."

Sophie gave him a weak smile before burying her head against his chest. It was the first time since their wedding day that he told her that he loved her. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Hans felt himself give into his emotions for a moment before straightening himself out. He pulled away from his wife and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some rest; I'll go get some food ready. We should head back to Paris in a couple of days."

Sophie nodded; she was too tired to speak. She felt herself drift off into another sleep.

 **Outskirts of Paris**

"And you're certain, that we can catch this Hans Landa if you catch his wife?" Aldo Raine sat across the table from Hugo Stiglitz and questioned him in disbelief.

"Yes; the girl is this man and another man's weakness. Once we have her, we can hold her for ransom." Hugo was blunt, straight to the point, and oddly interested in this girl. Aldo studied Hugo's face—he calm as always, Aldo could not read this man's state of mind.

"How do we know for sure she is valuable?"

Hugo chuckled "Have you heard about the man named Oskar Schindler?"

"Heard of him? Aw hell, everybody's heard of that guy. Why?"

"Sophie is his bastard daughter. We have her, we get paid. We get paid, we get more supplies. It's really simple."

Aldo stayed silent for a moment, absorbing all of the new intelligence that his man had provided for him.

"Alright then; go get her. Be careful, Stiglitz. If she's a prized cash cow like you say she is, she's going to be protected."

Hugo shook his head "No; the girl is just a walking wallet to Colonel Landa. She means nothing else to him. He has affairs all over the city and does not care if she knows. The girl only serves the purpose to have his children so he can have her money."

Aldo raised a brow and inspected his sergeant "Stiglitz, are you in love with this broad or what?"

Hugo turned red and looked away "I don't know her. Why would I love her?" he spat.

"Seems to me like you know a God-awful amount of information about this gal. You sure you're telling me everything?"

Hugo crossed his arms across his chest. "Can I go get her or not?"

Aldo sighed and rubbed his brow "Yeah, go ahead. Don't die out there, Stiglitz. I still need you."

Hugo raised a brow, muttered something in German, and walked out of the office and into the evening. The hunt for Sophie Landa was on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poland**

"Stiglitz has been spotted outside of the Landa residence, Captain."

Goeth dropped his crystal brandy glass on the floor and the phone receiver followed soon after. His heart raced like a wild stallion in an open field. His spies would not make up some lie like this. With a shaking hand, he bent down to pick up the phone.

"Are you certain, Christian?"

"Ja, sir. I have been keeping check on Madame Landa as per your request. When the colonel goes into the city for work, I see Stiglitz around the perimeter of the house, spying on her, and taking notes. He seems very fond of her from a distance."

Goeth grinded his teeth, his breathing grew heavy. If Hans knew that he had a spy in the household, Christian would be shot dead and Sophie would be moved to an undisclosed location. Oskar paid off the young private so that Goeth could have eyes and ears on the couple. This was not the news that Goeth wanted to hear nor did he want anything to happen to Sophie.

"Christian, keep her safe. Landa does not know yet?"

"No, sir; I don't think he notices much around the house. They have been fighting a lot since we came back from our mission up North…."

"What mission?"

"The Dreyfus mission, sir; Colonel Landa went up North to handle a farmer who was harboring enemies of the state. Once cleared, Landa came back to give attention to the Madame. Other than that, they have been fighting."

Goeth sighed and let out a small chuckle. While he was a vindictive man, he couldn't bear the thought of Sophie getting in harm's way because of Hans Landa.

"Speak nothing of this to nobody, Christian, and I will make sure that you are rewarded."

"Danke, sir; I will continue to keep a watchful eye on Madame."

Goeth hung up the phone and shouted for Anny. She rushed into his office, her grey eyes back to life.

"Yes dear?"

"I need to travel for business. Can you take me to the train station?"

Her face dropped into an annoyed glare at him. "Do I need to guess…?"

Amon shot her a death stare before sucking his teeth "Why are you so fucking annoying? Just do as you're told!"

Anny exited and slammed the door behind her "Eat shit!"

Goeth sunk into his chair and reached for a cigarette. As the light of the flame touched the tip of the cigarette, Goeth sucked the poison air and swam in his thoughts. Meeting Sophie and falling in love with her was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He then made the decision of letting her go completely.

 **The Landa Residence:**

A gentle knock came on the door. Sophie, being alone as usual, walked over and pressed her ear against the wood.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Please ma'am, I am injured. Can you please help me?"

The accent was German; she immediately thought it was Christian and swung the front door open only to find another German officer standing in front of her. He was tall, well built, and handsome. He had short, dirty blond hair, and deep blue eyes. The stubble on his face covered his chiseled features. Sophie felt herself blush, which only caused the soldier to smile through his pain.

Hugo's eyes never left Sophie's as they gazed upon each other. She was even more stunning in person. Hugo had stabbed himself in the shoulder in order to go into the Landa residence and kidnap Sophie for ransom; however, the planned changed the minute he saw her face in person. Stiglitz collapsed in, forcing Sophie to catch him. She let out a small grunt as the man landed on her.

"This will simply not do. Come, let me clean you up."

She looped one of his arms over her shoulders and manipulated his weight onto hers. He was heavy, but Sophie did not complain in the least. She led the two of them to her kitchen where she had the soldier sit down.

"Please relax and please take off your jacket so that I can inspect the wound."

Stiglitz kept staring at her; her pale skin, soft curls, and her big lips. His eyes even dared to wander at her chest, which was being restrained by a soft, beige cotton dress with blue spots. When their eyes met again, Stiglitz reached out and grabbed her wrist. Sophie, feeling startled, gulped and looked down at how he was holding her hand.

"You're not really hurt, are you?" a bright pink color started to creep along her cheek.

Stiglitz shook his head and started to stand up. As he did so, Sophie felt her heart race with her cheeks growing red.

"You're here to hurt me, aren't you?"

The sergeant shook his head and jerked her arm towards him, bringing her into a forced embrace. Sophie's green eyes were filled with fear. Using his free hand, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and traced her features with his fingertips. Beautiful; she was absolutely beautiful. He leaned down and took in her scent before landing his lips over hers. Sophie reciprocated, only creating a stronger desire within Stiglitz. He pulled away from the kiss only to stare into her eyes again.

"I am here to take you away from the colonel. I am here to keep you safe. You want to be safe, don't you?"

Sophie shuddered; his baritone voice was raspy and demanding.

"If you take me, he'll know. I don't want to leave him."

Stiglitz smirked and shook his head "You saw my face, you know who I am. I cannot risk it."

It was at this moment where Sophie realized that he no longer had a grip on her. Using as much strength as she could, she punched the man in the bleeding shoulder. Stiglitz let out a scream before she jetted off and away from him. She too let out a scream, hoping that Christian would hear her. Stiglitz followed the girl. As she climbed up the stairs, Stiglitz grabbed an ankle of hers and yanked on it. Sophie let out a scream before falling up the stairs; the sergeant pulled on her leg, the woman screaming for her life. Sophie's heart was racing as she felt his hands climb higher and higher on her leg.

"I'm here to help you!" he growled aggressively.

Sophie was flailing her legs, trying to kick him. Hugo took a deep breath before taking a final pull at her. When she was directly under him, he mounted her and pinned her arms beside her head. Sophie, fearing the worst, continued to struggle. _Don't cry_ she thought to herself _He wants you to cry, to beg. Don't do it, girl._ She head butted the sergeant which only allowed for him to fall off of her. Sophie scurried and raced up the stairs only to hear a _click_ behind her.

"You move one more step and I will shoot you, Sophie Landa."

She froze and put her hands in the air, offering her ultimate surrender. Stiglitz spat out blood and continued to aim the pistol at her.

"For everything and anything important to you, come down and come with me. I will keep you safe."

Sophie turned around, hands still surrendering, and gave him a hardened look.

"He will find you and gut you, Hugo Stiglitz."

How did she know his name? It didn't matter now. He continued to keep the gun pointed at her; he was unsure if he would actually pull the trigger and kill her.

"Come down now, Madame, and you will not worry about anything anymore."

Sophie took a few steps down and kept her arms up. As she walked towards him, Hugo extended a hand to her and offered her some help to come down the stairs. Sophie had no choice but to take his hand. As their skin touched, Hugo brushed his thumb over her hand before hitting her on the head with the butt of his gun.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thud, thud, thud_. Hans Landa's heart could be heard from across the room. His driver, Christian, was found slaughtered in the car. There was blood in the house and Sophie's shoes were lying on the ground as lifeless as can be. Hans found her earring on the floor along with a hair clip that he had bought for her while they were courting. He bent over to pick it up with shaking hands. There was a multitude of emotions coursing through his body at the moment.

Landa's team and Major Hellstrom conducted a thorough search in the house make certain that Sophie was not hiding in many of the trap rooms around the house. When the disappointing news came that Sophie wasn't there, Hans panicked. For the first time in his career, somebody had outwitted him and somebody had taken his possession without any clue of where she may be. Before he could try to speak, a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

Hans whipped around to find a concerned Dieter Hellstrom, trying to console him.

"Colonel, we will find her."

Hans sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Before he could answer, the phone rang. The entire house grew quiet as all eyes rested on Hans. He walked up to the phone that sat on the living room coffee table and answered it.

"Colonel Landa here."

"HANS"

His eyes widened. "Sophie?! Darling, where are you? Who has you?"

"It's them…it's the bas…" her voice cut off and a chuckle took over.

"Colonel Landa…how lovely to hear your voice again."

German, the man spoke German. Hans took a deep breath and gripped the phone.

"Who is this?" he demanded in German. The entire room grew gravely quiet.

"You escaped me the first time, but now…I have something of yours that won't escape to easily."

Hans gritted his teeth and let out a snarl "Stiglitz…"

Major Hellstrom's eyes widened with fear as he approached Landa. He stood there, anxiously waiting what was going on.

"Your wife is a beautiful woman, Colonel."

He heard Sophie let out a whimper in the background. Hans's body stiffened and his heart was racing.

"Don't you dare touch her, you sick son-of-a-bitch. You better not touch her. When I find you, I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you." Hans was screaming at the receiver.

The sergeant let out another raspy chuckle before dropping the receiver. What Hans heard next, made him wince and burst into tears of frustration. Sophie screamed, fighting for her dignity. Hugo's deep laugh came before the _thud_ and _squeak_ of a bed echoed into the receiver. Her screams were useless, her husband, helpless. Hans dropped the phone and buckled over, falling to his knees. Dieter fell alongside his comrade and glared at the receiver of the phone. He picked up the cold, metallic receiver and hung it up. Then, looking at his superior officer, Dieter helped him up onto his feet and commanded that the rest of the search party leave them be.

 **Basterds hideaway**

Hugo Stiglitz hung up the phone and turned his attention to Sophie, who was sitting on the couch in the room that he had provided her. She sat there, her hair in disarray, with a giant cut on her temple that was starting to bruise. Hugo had tied her hands up so that she would stop attacking him.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the duffel bag that he had thrown in order to fool the colonel into thinking that he was doing the unspeakable to Sophie.

"Thank you for working with me, Madame. And I'm sorry about hurting you before and I'm sorry about binding you. If you promise to not run away, or claw at me, or smack me again, or punch me, I will untie you."

Hugo studied her and his eyes traveled up her creamy, white legs. He caught sight of her knickers and felt himself get excited. Sophie crossed her legs, trying to prevent him from looking up her skirts further. She noticed how he looked at her and she noticed how even though he was ruthless, he was trying his best to be a gentleman to her. Stiglitz was a brute; however, he was a closeted gentleman when it came down to how he fond he had grown for her.

Sophie stayed silent and looked away from him. Stiglitz admired the girl's stubbornness and saw why both Captain and Colonel were interested in her. She let out a sigh, wanting everything to blow over.

"Do you think he'll meet your demands? Will I ever see my husband again?"

She met his gaze and held back whatever fear was left in her. The answer in Stiglitz eyes was 'No', but Sophie wanted reassurance that she would return to the arms of her husband soon. Stiglitz took a step closer towards her and squatted. He started to untie her hands all while keeping his gaze at her. Sophie's hands were freed and she rubbed her wrists to alleviate the further pain she had gained from being tied up.

"Thank you."

Stiglitz didn't move from his spot; instead, he reached for her and collar tied her neck. Bringing her head closer to his, Stiglitz caught her lips again. This time, Sophie brought her hands against his chest and pushed away from him.

"I am married, Hugo. I am loyal to my husband." She whispered.

The sergeant chuckled and grazed his fingertips over her soft, pale cheek.

"You deserve better."

Sophie bit down on her lip and shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Stiglitz stood up and straightened his jacket. He made his way over towards the duffle bag. Keeping his eyes on Sophie, he raised a concerned brow.

"You sure you want me to show you this?"

"What?"

Stiglitz reached down and unzipped the bag. He pulled out a large manila folder and walked towards Sophie. With a heavy sigh, he placed the folder on her lap and made his way towards the bed. He sat down, reached into his pocket for a cigarette, placed it between his lips, lit it, and finally uttered the words.

"Open it."

Sophie opened the folder slowly and the first thing she saw horrified her; it was photographs of families that had been executed all together. She let out a mournful sigh, sympathizing with the pain she saw in the photographs. There had to have been at least two dozen photos in the pile, each death more gruesome than the last. She closed the file and looked up at the sergeant.

"Hans didn't do this."

Stiglitz puffed on his cigarette and chuckled "He executed the orders; he's a conspirator for the Nazi party. The orders he executes, the men follow, and he told them to kill these people."

Sophie looked down at her lap and breathed heavily.

"There has to be some mistake; my husband is a gentleman of the Nazi party and an officer. There is no way…"

"…trust me, Sophie; it was the last thing on my mind to show you these photographs."

Sophie cleared her throat and stood up. Stiglitz stood with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like some privacy please." She straightened out her dress, although it was already quite ruined. "Privacy and a new set of clothing are all I want, Hugo. Can you respect that?"

The sergeant sighed and shook his head. "I am not to leave you alone until the colonel surrenders."

Sophie looked around the dank, dark room and then to the metal bed frame which held a squeaky, uncomfortable looking mattress. She made a face as she looked around.

"I know this isn't what you're used to and I'm sorry that I cannot accommodate you at the Ritz. But, this is my home and now your home. Would you like a tour?"

"Where are you going to sleep? There's only one bed."

Stiglitz pointed to the couch where she had been sitting. Sophie then sighed and looked at the ground.

"I don't have any shoes…"

Stiglitz nodded and reached into his duffle bag again. He pulled out a pair of men's wing tipped loafers and laid them at her feet.

"This is all I have until I can get money for you to buy some clothing."

Sophie reluctantly slipped the loafers onto her feet. She let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the door.

"Where are we?"

"Nadine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Nadine**

Sophie woke up early the next morning in a man's dress shirt and a pair of army pants. The bed was so old and terrible that it seemed to be poking holes in all of her joints. She sat up from her uncomfortable bed to find the sergeant awake, sitting on the sofa, staring at her. Feeling awkward, she pulled the blanket up to her chest and covered herself.

"Good morning, Hugo."

The sergeant nodded and smiled "Good morning."

"How long have you been watching me?"

He shrugged and reached for a cigarette from his jacket pocket "Oh, all night. I don't sleep. Sleep is a time when people can come and attack you. I can't risk dying yet and I can't risk having somebody come attack you. That would be irresponsible."

Sophie felt her cheeks grow warm. He really was a good looking man; as he smoked his cigarette, she continued to study him. Suddenly, being his hostage wasn't so bad.

"Is there food?"

"No, but I can get some."

Sophie shifted on her mattress. "Can I come with you?"

Hugo shook his head. "Landa's spies are all over France looking for you. I cannot risk having you be seen…unless that is your plan afterall."

Sophie gave him a face before shaking her head "I just want clean clothes, food, and a comfortable bed."

Hugo got offended "What' wrong with my bed? It serves its purpose. You lay there, you sleep, and you wake up. Easy."

Sophie let out a giggle. Her small sound bit of laughter made him pause for a moment before he looked at her. It was taking everything inside of him to not pounce on her. Hugo felt the throbbing against his pants, between his legs, before he stood up. Sophie's eyes traveled to his growing bulge and blushed in return.

Hugo walked towards her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'll make you a deal."

Sophie raised a brow "What is it?"

"Let me fuck you and I'll let you roam with me in the town."

Sophie grew uneasy and started to cover herself up with the thin blanket on the bed.

"I am loyal to my husband. I love him."

Hugo chuckled "It's just sex, Sophie, that's all I'm saying. People casually fuck all the time. I'm not trying to marry you, although, the thought had crossed my mind."

Sophie sat there, silent. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I've only ever known Hans. I don't want to stray."

Hugo rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. "If you want to keep that fantasy that he's loyal to you, I have proof that he isn't."

Sophie was silenced yet again. She looked down and felt herself grow saddened by the truth of his statement.

"I know he isn't faithful to me, but he's a good husband to me."

"Good husband?" Stiglitz spat "A good husband wouldn't force his wife to stay home, by herself no less, while he slept with every single whore in the city. A good husband wouldn't force his woman to carry his child just so that he could inherit her money."

Sophie was hurt by his statement and brought her knees to her chest. Her gaze was distant and she felt tears start to roll down her face. Stiglitz stole a glance at her before marching out.

"I'll be back. You know where to bathe and what not. Don't try to escape, Sophie, or I'll shoot your face off."

The door slammed behind him.

 **Paris, German headquarters, August 1941**

Sophie had been gone for almost two months. Phone calls were made between Stiglitz and Landa, ending with terrifying screams of Sophie. Hans felt disgusted with himself that he had ever allowed her to be in harm's way. His mind was drowned with 'what-if' scenarios before he had to select the appropriate measure to take.

After the last call of the day, Hans finally got a monetary amount for what Sophie was worth. He had decided that he would surrender himself and then the money in exchange for his wife's safety and return. The phone calls were uncomfortable and every day, Hans felt as if he was doing nothing and he felt responsible for any and every thing that was occurring to her for the last two months.

Reluctantly, Landa sought help from the unexpected. He placed calls near and far in order to get the best operative brains together in order to rescue his wife from whatever they were doing to her. It took a few days, but the team to help rescue his Sophie came all together.

Amon Goeth, Oskar Schindler, Hans Landa, and Dieter Hellstrom all sat together around the conference room table in silence. Landa and Goeth refused to look at each other while they were all pondering a plan on how to rescue Sophie. Goeth, who had just married Anny prior to his arrival, was playing with the gold band around his finger before speaking.

"I think that we should just find them and shoot them like the rats that they are. Have you not paid attention to how they're butchering our men?"

"I think, Captain, that you forget that my daughter is being kept there. We should be more strategic, no?"

Landa's eyes shifted between Schindler and Goeth. He felt very anxious as to what's been happening.

"Gentlemen, I want my wife back."The colonel's voice cracked. All eyes stared at Hans as his voice broke "This is all I want right now. I just want my Sophie back in my arms. God know what they're doing to her."

The silence was deafening; Major Hellstrom cleared his throat, adjust his tie, and found the courage to speak up.

"Then I think it's best that we have surveillance in the area. I have heard rumors that she is in Belgium with The Basterds. Who knows what rumors are true?"

Hans stopped his brain for a moment before uttering the words "Rumors…facts can be misleading, where rumors, true or false, are often revealing."

The entire room went silent as the colonel's distant gaze flashed him back to the massacre that he had committed on the farm, while on his honeymoon. He was not programmed to feel guilt, but there he was, regretting that he ever took his business with him. If he had kept his promise to her, she would be into her second trimester with their child, and they would've been safe and together. Hans was not so much upset as he was disappointed. For once, he learned to blame himself.

 **Nadine**

Sophie was sitting outside on the back courtyard's steps of the small cottage where Hugo was keeping her. She had surrendered to his demands and was sleeping with him in exchange for moderate freedoms around the town. Hugo was a rough lover who made it his priority to make sure that Sophie was thoroughly satiated. She had started to experience different positions and sensations and it all felt good to her.

Hugo had selected a plain wardrobe for her in order to avoid attention around the town. She had even dyed her blonde hair a dark, brunette color in order to blend in with the population here. It seemed to have pleased Stiglitz; her dark hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes made her even more smouldering to him.

Sophie was lost in thought when she felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulders. She looked up to see Hugo Stiglitz with his trademarked sullen face, behind her. He leaned in and kissed the side of her head before taking a deep breath.

"Sophie, you are perfect to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Paris, October 1941**

The phone was irritating to Landa. Everything, these days, was irritating to Landa. Sophie had been gone for the bulk of the year. Whenever the phone rang, it was always a teasing phone call from Stiglitz and the Basterds. More soldiers and officers were being slaughtered like pigs. It was a very difficult time to be a military man in France. He reached into his desk and retrieved his tobacco box. Landa wasn't smoking as much, but he was snuffing more tobacco and drinking more. In the last few months, Landa had aged significantly.

He had vacated the property that he had purchased for himself and his wife and moved into a flat near the center of Paris. Sophie's clothes were kept in boxes, with Hans's uncertainty of her return. Whatever was happening to her, Landa continued to blame himself. Amon Goeth returned to Poland, his new bride anxiously awaiting his arrival to start their new life. Oskar Schindler had also vacated the land because his business was taking a hit from his absence. In a sense, Hans Landa was all alone in France. The search for Sophie, while continuous, was dying down.

As Landa did a bump of tobacco, his personal line rung. Feeling agitated, the colonel allowed the phone to ring a few times more before answering.

"Colonel Landa's office."

"Hans…" The female, alto voice tickled his ears.

He felt his heart stop "Sophie?"

"Hans, I am alone and I'm calling to let you know that I am going to escape, tonight." Her voice sounded panicked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm escaping, I'm escaping."

"Sophie, wait…"

"Wait for me…our house…"

The receiver hung up, giving the colonel a dial tone. He dropped the phone and raced towards the door to grab his jacket and go. Whether this was a trap or not, Hans risked it. His wife was going to find her way back to him. Damaged as she may have been now, Hans still needed her. He forced his way out of the central office and bolted towards his vehicle. Driving like a madman throughout the city streets, he raced into the night, expecting himself to get killed.

 **Nadine**

Sophie waited until after Hugo had fallen asleep before she started her escape plan. These past few months were interesting, but she wanted to rejoin society and she wanted to get back to Hans. As she slipped out of his grip, the sergeant grunted and pulled her back into his arms.

"Where are you going?"

Sophie felt her legs noodle from under her as his embrace grew tighter.

"I am going to the bathroom and then out for a smoke. Can I do that?"

Hugo grunted and buried his face behind her neck. The feeling of his stubble tickled Sophie and she let out a soft sigh. While she would miss this, it was time for her to go home. Hugo, as if he was reading her thoughts, slid his hand around her and started to squeeze her breast. She let out a soft gasp as his other hand traveled down her silk night dress. As his fingers found her center, Sophie arched her back and started to moan. They rubbed against her engorging bud before slowly entering her moistening folds. He kissed her neck again before biting the soft flesh underneath his lips.

His fingers rotated themselves inside of her while his other hand continued to cup and tease her breast. As she felt herself overcome with his sex, Sophie let out another soulful grunt. Hugo's hand transitioned from breast to the back of her head where he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back.

"Who do you belong to, slut?" Hugo growled

When Sophie didn't answer, he yanked harder and bit her neck again. Sophie let out a hiss of pain and pleasure as he continued to torture her with his fingers. When she refused to answer him the second time, Hugo pulled up her night gown and slapped her bare ass. His hand and digits rotated faster, creating a rush of sensation for Sophie.

Hugo pulled away before Sophie could finish and lay her on her stomach. He slipped off his shorts and exposed his manhood to the night air. He then pulled Sophie's hips towards himself and plunged deep into her. As she felt him enter her, she let out another grunt of pleasure. Hugo reached down and grabbed Sophie's hair with one hand and then wrapped his fingers around her throat with his other hand. He pumped in and out of her, hard, before he felt her tighten around his thick shaft. As she came, Hugo lost control and spilled himself inside of her.

Sophie collapsed face first into their shitty bed before feeling Hugo fall next to her. She took a deep breath and then slid out of the bed. Hugo kept his eyes on her; her full body was beautifully exposed in the moonlight above them. She stared at him and smiled.

"Get some rest, Hugo, I promise that I'll be back."

The sergeant shook his head in dead silence.

"I know you won't be. I know you plan on returning to him."

Sophie bit her lip and let out a sigh "While this time has been fulfilling, I need to go home, Hugo. I need to go back to Hans."

"You don't need to, you simply want to. Stop lying to me and you, Sophie, it's not healthy."

She knew he was right and she knew that she was hurting him. Before she could answer, he sat up.

"You walk away from me, you designate yourself as my enemy, and I will find and kill you."

Sophie's eyes met Hugo's and she sucked in the cold, October air. She looked at him and studied the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't see much but the moonlight glimmered sadness in his eyes. From the moment their eyes met, from the moment he had taken her, Sophie had been intrigued by him. She wanted to stay with him, but her small vacation away from politics was nearly over. Hans needed her and Hans was her priority.

"Hugo, you know that I appreciate you in every way…"

"I fucking love you, Sophie." His gaze was cold and firm.

Sophie became speechless at his mandating 'I love you', but knew that this was only temporary. Her future lay with Hans Landa and she wanted to be with him.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I'll help you escape and I'll help you leave. But remember, if I see you again, I'm going to kill you. You've been gone for four months and they haven't sent a dime to us. Remember that the next time you lay with your husband. We ransomed you and he didn't pay. Do you see what you mean to this bastard? You are nothing to him. I can give you peace and I can give you a good life."

Sophie was reminded of the time when Hans had proposed a good life to her. Instead of fulfilling on that bargain with him, she had abandoned him for the younger, more handsome sergeant who was lying in her bed.

"Hugo, I made a vow to him."

"Which you broke by living and sleeping with me, Sophie."

She got angry at him and crossed her arms. "Take me back to Paris."

Hugo scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Sophie felt guilty and was ready to make it up to Hans for the rest of her life. Hugo then grew angry as he shook his head.

"On second thought, I don't think I shall ever let you go. I own you, Sophie Landa. I fucking own you."

Sophie grew nervous as Hugo stepped off from the mattress and made his way towards her.

"Do I scare you, Sophie?"

She shook her head; his hand came up and wrapped itself around her throat. Hugo stared into her eyes, his icy pools of death charming her once more. Sophie felt scared but she shook her head as his fingers wrapped around her neck and he lifted her feet off the ground. She continued to stare at him, tears falling from her eyelids as she anticipated death. Hugo then placed her back down on her feet while angrily glaring at her.

"Pity…you've made me soft."

He let her go and took a step back from her; Hugo let out a sigh as he started to get dressed.

"Get your things and leave. You can take the truck."

He tossed the keys at her and walked passed her.

"You're on the list now, Sophie. Even if you've decided to stay, I will still kill you."

Sophie chuckled. "No you won't."

Hugo stopped in his tracks, turned to face her, and raised his eyebrow. "I won't?"

"No, you won't."

"What makes you so certain?"

"This." She said as she placed a hand over her abdomen and smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Paris – Landa Residence**

Hans sat nervously in his vehicle. He had parked his car a little bit up the road from the house; perhaps this was a trap. Regardless, he wanted Sophie back in his arms. Over the last few months, he felt as if he was less of a man; the Basterds had caught his wife and were doing ungodly things against her will. Hans made a vow to himself that he would catch the Basterds and kill every single one of them, saving Hugo Stiglitz for last.

Before Oskar Schindler had left, he had shown Hans his living will and testament. In the event that Hans and Sophie had a baby together, they could retire on the trust that he had set aside for Sophie. Hans could continue military duty, but Sophie would be financially secure and safe. Schindler had also left his property in Austria for Sophie and her family, if need be. Before he had returned to Poland, Schindler had made Hans write down and vow that once returned, his loyalty towards Sophie would come first. If he heard other compromising news, Schindler would intervene.

Just as his thoughts started to accumulate, a set of headlights came from the distance. Hans sunk down, avoiding the lights, and waited. Once the truck stopped in front of the house, it parked, and out came Sophie. Hans, in his excitement, ran out of the vehicle and straight towards his wife.

Sophie had seen him running towards her and made her own way towards her husband. The two clashed in the middle in a frenzy of kisses and hugs. Hans held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her over and over again. Sophie, feeling overwhelmed, started to cry against his kisses. Her lips caught his and they were finally reunited. Sophie hugged Hans, smelling that familiar cologne of his and ran her fingers through his hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to weep.

"Hans…Hans…"

"I'm sorry Sophie, I am so sorry."

She shook her head, cradling herself in his arms. This was the comfort she wanted and she craved. This was the love that Hugo could never give her. Without speaking further, Sophie kissed Hans's lips again before catching his eyes.

"Let's go home." 

**Nadine**

"You let her go? Stiglitz, I should sit your ass out on the next assignment. What happened?" Aldo Raine was infuriated. The sergeant had release the most valuable person in France.

"Nothing, sir, nothing happened." He looked away, keeping silent.

"Well God damn, something must have happened. She's out there, back with that Kraut-eating Colonel and you're here, by yourself, sulking."

"I am not…"

"Sulking, that's exactly what you're doing. How did she get away from you?"

Hugo gritted his teeth and let out a sigh. "She must've slipped something in my tea."

Aldo inspected Hugo and was not able to tell whether or not Stiglitz was lying. Willy and Donny were in the room as well and they both looked at Hugo in disbelief. Stiglitz let out a sigh and looked around before his eyes attended his feet.

"You let her go, didn't you?" Willy asked in German. "You loved the girl and you didn't want her here, isn't that right?"

"Hey, hey, hey now…you guys can't be doing that. If you have something to say, better speak English so we all can understand here." Donny grew upset and impatient at the situation. "Like I told ya, Aldo, we should've killed the broad and taken the house as a base."

"Sophie…" Stiglitz whispered.

"Huh?" Donowitz questioned Stiglitz.

"Her name is Sophie. She is not some broad. She is not an animal, Donny." He replied through his teeth.

Aldo looked around the room and then back at Stiglitz. "You're in deep shit, Stiglitz."

"Yes, sir"

Aldo sighed and shook his head "I can't have this recklessness on my team, Stiglitz."

The sergeant met his commanding officer's glances "I needed to let her go, sir."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Hugo let out a breath of air and smirked "She's carrying my baby."

 **Paris – Center of the city**

Hans finished making love to Sophie three times before he rested next to her. He propped himself up on an elbow while his free hand drew circles around her belly button. She had gained some weight despite being kidnapped, and Hans despised the dye job that she was forced to attain.

"Was I gentle enough for you?"

Sophie chuckled and lay on her side. Her eyes met his and for a moment, she had forgotten about her time with Hugo.

"Yes, you were amazing my love." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

As she pulled back, she felt the guilt climb up her chest. She had to pass this bastard in her womb as his and she had to be as careful as possible. Hans was the one who noticed every single detail and he never missed a beat when it came to details about her. Hans continued to watch her with his eyes as Sophie shifted and lay on her back. It felt good being home, but she was not sure if she felt good being back with Hans.

He studied his wife and something was off; Hans could not tell what it was, but he knew something was off. Maybe it was in his imagination, but Hans wanted to make things better for Sophie.

"I was thinking about something, perhaps you'd disagree?"

Sophie raised a brow.

"I was thinking that you should go to your godfather's villa in Austria for a little bit, just to be safe. It is close to my sister's house and you would be safer there than you would be here."

Sophie shook her head "I don't want to be a part from you, Hans."

Hans chuckled "While I am very touched by your statement, I believe this is not negotiable."

Sophie glared at Hans with disbelief "Oh and then what, Hans? You're going to send me away? I just came back."

The colonel protested silently before sighing "I am not sending you away, Sophie. I feel that this is going to be the best for you. You need to be safe; I cannot afford to have you in harm's way again. It would literally kill me."

Sophie bit her lip and shook her head "I am the safest when I'm with you. I cannot and will not leave you."

Landa stayed silent and stayed drowned in his own thoughts; his eyes drifted over to hers and for a moment, he admired her stubbornness. Placing a hand on her cheek, Landa's fingertips danced along her pale flesh.

"Okay, fine, we can deal with this together. Let me have you again…I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you, my dear."

He kissed her again before they continued their love making for the rest of the evening. Each time they finished, Sophie was becoming certain that Hans will think that this pregnancy belonged to him. Alas, the little mouse had learned how to outsmart the falcon.


	18. Chapter 18

**December 8, 1941, 4:30 AM, Paris**

The world was in an uproar. The United States of America had been attacked by Japanese forces merely hours before the Landas had risen that Monday morning. Hans was called into the office for a debriefing, leaving Sophie alone and terrified in their apartment. That morning, he had raced to the phone and had shaken her to wake up.

"Sophie, wake up. I need you to wake up."

Sophie, groggy and exhausted from her pregnancy, had sat up dazed and confused. He was already uniformed and ready for work. The look on Hans's face helped her get rid of the exhaustion as he rushed in to hug his wife.

"You need to stay here, lock the doors, and take the gun from my night stand and protect yourself. The world is officially at war."

Sophie nodded and hugged him close to her before letting him go out.

"Stay here, Sophie. If it gets terrible, I will come and get you and we will head straight to Austria, together."

Hans broke away from their embrace and left their bedroom in a hurry. She heard the door to their apartment lock as she stepped out of bed into the chilly December morning. Sophie wrapped the robe around her swelling belly and breasts; she walked towards the large, French doors of her balcony and watched Hans's car drive away. When he was out of sight, she walked over towards the phone and picked up the receiver to dial out.

The line rang a few times before an angry voice answered the phone.

"Whoever this is better have an idea of what punishment I will implement on you…"

"Your threats have always been empty, Amon."

The captain paused. "Sophie?"

 **Nadine**

Aldo Raine held a meeting with all of his men in light of the attack on their naval base. Since the departure of one, Mrs. Hans Landa and since the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Aldo was under a lot of pressure to further destabilize the Nazi party's agenda in France. Hugo Stiglitz attended the meeting but the man was speaking less and less these days. He always seemed to be pensive about every meeting, almost killing soldiers he ran into mercilessly.

"Men, we are officially sharing a war on two fronts. One front, our front, seems to be handled in the correct manner and the other, the Eastern front, seems to be a new beast that we are fighting. Whoever needs time away to contact family members…do so accordingly and come back when you are able to come back."

Stiglitz perked up from his moody self and raised his hand. Aldo noticed, sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and acknowledged him.

"Yes, even unborn babies."

Hugo smiled and sat up. The rest of the room was too sullen about what had happened in their homeland to notice the sadistic smile that he was giving the room. As the meeting adjourned, Hugo started to make his way towards his truck. He reached into his pocket and took out a photo of Sophie that he had taken during their time together. She was standing under a willow tree, smiling, her newly dark, brunette curls bouncing off of her shoulders. He kissed the photo and put it back into his jacket pocket. Today was going to be quite the productive day.

 **Paris**

Sophie phoned the physician in order to make sure that her pregnancy was going well. She had revealed her pregnancy a week ago to Hans, who was overjoyed that she was pregnant again. While he seemed happy, Sophie was still cautious on how to proceed with this pregnancy. She sat in her foyer, sipping on some tea when the doorbell rang. Sophie sent her maid to answer the door while she continued to read about the attack that occurred, and enjoyed her morning tea.

Footsteps approached her and from her peripheral she noticed a gray uniform. She turned her head and smiled.

"Major Hellstrom, welcome to my home. Care to join me for some tea?"

The major smiled and shook his head. "I am here to inquire if I could have you come with me? Your husband needs you."

Sophie placed her porcelain cup onto the awaiting saucer on her coffee table. "Of course, whatever my husband needs, I can help; however, I do have a physician coming in for an exam."

Dieter nodded "Yes, but he wants to the examination to occur in his office."

Sophie, feeling nervous, knew that Hans had an idea that this was a falsified pregnancy. She hid behind her smile and nodded at Dieter.

"Very well, Dieter, then I shall get my coat and we can go together."

Hellstrom smiled at Madame Landa and took a seat next to her.

 **German Headquarters, Paris**

"Colonel Landa, she really is pregnant and she is due in August or September." The doctor sat across the desk from the colonel, confused as to why he was there.

Hans just stared at the aging man. "I know, but if you remember, her last pregnancy was difficult so I need you to take precautions that this one will go to term."

The doctor rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "Putting her in a hospital seems harsh, colonel. She's only around 10 weeks or so. Are you certain?"

Landa perked up from his seat "How long?"

The doctor, realizing his mistake, tried to fix his statement. "We aren't too certain, Colonel. We don't have the technology to determine the duration at this time. But Madame Landa is perfectly healthy."

Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but Landa was uncertain about his wife's pregnancy. She was young and was able to recover from her first miscarriage; however, the colonel couldn't help to think that this was not his child. As Sophie entered the office, Hans calmed and looked at his wife. She was glowing with such radiance, pride, and beauty. Her blonde roots were peeking beneath her terrible dye job and her skin was softer and more feminine. Hans stood up and extended his arms.

"Sophie, my love come here and let me hold you."

Without any hesitation, Sophie rushed into Hans's arms and gave him a loving hug. She needed to keep up her charade in order to make him feel that he was the father of her child and the only man in her life. As she pulled away from his embrace, her gaze fell onto the obviously nervous doctor sitting a few feet from her.

"Hello, doctor. Shall we begin?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Paris, December 8, 1941, 11:30 PM**

Hugo Stiglitz made it to Paris in a decent amount of time. He walked around the quiet, sullen streets as the snow started to fall above him. As he meandered, he noticed how quiet the city had grown since the news of Japan bombing the US. He stalked past a few stores and cafés in the city before he noticed how quiet the entire place had become. The sergeant reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette; placing it between his lips, he struggled to find a lighter before a voice purred at him in French.

"Need a light?"

Hugo stopped dead in his tracks and felt for his gun before turning around. Keeping one hand on his belt and the other on the cigarette, he turned to face a young woman standing across from him. She was average height with dirty blonde hair and big aquamarine colored eyes. The sergeant, still suspicious about all of this, nodded. The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter; she flicked the wheel and the small orange flame danced in the wind.

He leaned in, with his eyes focused on her, and took a drag. Inhaling the fresh smoke, Stiglitz exhaled before nodding at the woman in gratitude.

"Emmanuelle." She smiled and extended her hand.

Hugo looked at her hand and then looked at her. She bore a resemblance to his Sophie. The woman had big green eyes and a charming smile, but she was too thin. He faked a smile and extended his own, taking her delicate fingers into his rough paw.

"Erick."

Emmanuelle smiled at him and nodded towards the small cinema across the street. "I own that cinema. You look lost and look like you need a place to go."

Hugo studied her friendly grin and shook his head.

"I am fine, thank you. Have a good evening. Thank you for the light."

He tried to smile but the memory of Sophie quickly turned his smile into another signature Stiglitz scowl. He walked away from the woman, who called after him.

"I hope to see you again soon, Erick!"

Hugo smirked but continued to walk into the abyss. As he reached the avenue where the Basterds safe house was, he stopped and took a moment to check his watch. It was after midnight and he still needed to find out where Landa was keeping his Sophie. The address that he had uncovered did not belong to Landa anymore; they had moved and Stiglitz was determined to find his Sophie and his child.

The night sky was absolutely beautiful during this time of year—the day clouds had faded and the moon was peeking at the streets. Paris, the city of love, the sergeant thought as he continued to smoke his cigarette. Just as he turned the corner, a Nazi vehicle drove past him and stopped at a building. He slid behind a building, hand on his ammo belt, ready for action. As the passengers exited, Stiglitz heard a familiar voice and a familiar giggle. He peeked around the corner to see Sophie in the arms of Hans Landa. Stiglitz grinded his teeth as he watched Landa kiss Sophie and place a hand on her baby bump. The couple entered their building, allowing Stiglitz to observe where they lived and what floor they were on.

The lights turned on in the lonely apartment, almost illuminating the entire building. This gave Hugo the confirmation that they were the only ones living in the building. He saw no other movement of life, only the life that he witnessed in front of him. How could she love a man like that? She seemed to know how to play with a man's emotions and knew how to break him once he grew to love her. He sat outside for another few minutes before the lights turned off.

With a sigh, the sergeant made his way back to the safe house; perhaps this was his only mission in life. He had helped father a child and now another will raise it. At least in this lifetime, his child would be cared for and loved. The sergeant continued to think about the baby before he found himself in front of the safe house; opening the heavy wooden door, Stiglitz entered and looked around. It was a plain flat that had essential furniture and other items for a person or two to live in. The sergeant was not a man of fancy tastes nor was he a man who preferred Persian silk over cotton.

As the heavy door closed behind him, his boots thudded across the wooden floors and into the foyer. Taking his seat on one of the couches, Hugo sank down and felt himself drift off to sleep. All he could think about and dream of was Sophie and a potential life together. The sergeant stirred in his sleep for most of the evening before rising just before 5:00 AM.

With a tired yawn, he stood and started to explore the kitchen. He suspected that there wouldn't be any food and that he would have to meander around town to find something to eat. There was a café on the corner that seemed peaceful enjoy for him to have a small breakfast and it would give him plenty of time to go to the market to purchase some items for food. Hugo searched around the flat for other entry ways, but there was only one entrance and a basement that had a steel door and deadbolt to it. When he found the shower, he felt relieved to find towels, fresh soap, and other toiletries ready for him. Hugo stripped down and studied himself in the mirror.

His chiseled body was decorated with a few scars, stab wounds, and scourge marks from when he was taken hostage. In the years that he had been in service, he noticed himself age a bit. Stepping into the tub, he turned on the water and sat down as the hot, steamy water surrounded him. He lay his head back and let out a breath of air. Feeling himself overcome with relaxation, the thoughts of Sophie rendered in his mind again. He missed the way her skin felt underneath his fingers and he missed the way she kissed his lips. She was and still is a beautiful person; Hugo felt married to her soul. No matter what the outcome of their lives together, Sophie still was going to be the only woman he's ever and will ever love.


	20. Chapter 20

**March 1942, Paris The Landa Residence**

Hans woke up later than usual; Sophie had a doctor's appointment today and Hans wanted to be certain that they were on time. He had tried to get out of his bed without waking up Sophie. As he did so, he grabbed his robe off of the back of his chair and put it on. It was cold in the apartment once the hearth died out. As he tied the cotton material over his body, he took a minute to take a look outside of his balconied French doors. Paris was beautiful in the morning; Hans gazed outside to see the early morning workers begin their day. He witnessed soldiers with their women caressing the pavement with their feet to get to their morning duties.

The colonel sighed with happiness only for his smile to be made larger when a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist followed by the bump of an enlarging belly.

"Good morning dearest." Hans's voice was above a whisper.

Sophie giggled and hugged her face into the back of his soft, cotton robe. "I am so hungry. WE are starving."

Hans raised his eyebrow and placed his hands over hers. He cradled her for a moment before patting her hands.

"Let's get ready then and go out for some breakfast, shall we? I think there is a lovely café that seems to have an enticing brunch menu. Plus I'm sure our little one would be happy to have something delicious for a change."

Hans gave her hands another pat before he broke her grip. As he turned to face her, a strange figure outside caught his eye. It was a man, sitting outside of the building, taking notes. Hans felt uneasy, but hid his uncertainty when he looked at Sophie. This wasn't the first time that he had noticed the man outside. There had been other, odd times where the man was visible. As Hans's eyes caught Sophie's, he couldn't help but smile. She had become chubby, giving in to the pregnancy. Her natural hair color was coming back; her breasts were more voluptuous than ever. The swollen belly that she carried only added to her beauty. There she was, Mrs. Sophie Landa, in all of her feminine glory; yet, Hans still held the sneaking suspicion that the baby was not his.

Giving his wife another charming smile, the colonel made his way towards the bathroom in order to get ready. Sophie, curious about what had caught her husband's eye, stepped towards the balcony and gasped in fear. _Hugo, you son of a bitch_ Sophie thought to herself. Hans had turned on the sink in the bathroom and started to hum as he got ready for the day.

Sophie bit her lower lip and as she placed her fingers against the glass. Feeling nervous, excited, and confused, she pressed her face against the glass and noticed that he was looking at her. His eyes found hers; the moment the sink stopped, Sophie backed away from the door and stared into the bathroom. Her child gave her a gentle bump in response to how hard her heart was beating. Hans stepped out, clean shaving, and still glistening from his aftershave. With a grin, he raised his eyebrows at her and nodded. Sophie smiled in return and made her way into the bathroom in order to get ready. Hugo was here and Sophie was guaranteeing her own demise.

 **Paris, Basterds Hideaway**

"I found her, sir. It won't be long now."

"Goddamn it, Stiglitz, you've been on the prowl for three months. You're missing alotta fun out here with us."

"Sir, she is carrying my baby…"

Aldo sighed on the other end of the phone. "You let this girl go and now you want her back. You're more confusing than a Mexican stuck in Boston."

"I am not quite sure about what you mean, sir…however, I am determined to wait until my child is born before I run away with it."

"It, Stiglitz? You don't want to assume gender?"

"Sophie's fairly rounded and she's carrying in the front. I can only assume it is a girl, but I want a boy."

Aldo paused for a moment and started to doubt Stiglitz's judgment. "Look, Sarge, I'm going to break it down for you—you nab the girl, you don't nab the girl, I don't give a fuck. But you better land me Landa. You get it?"

"Yes, sir, I understand you completely."

Aldo slammed the phone down; Hugo slid into his couch and sighed. He buried his face into his hands and let out a small growl. He needed to complete his mission.

 **Paris – Health Clinic**

The doctor slid two gloved fingers inside of Sophie and poked around. She let out a few coughs to try and hide her discomfort. Her eyes were kept on Hans as she smiled. Did she feel guilty about this child? There was no doubt in her mind that Hans already knew about the truth of her pregnancy; however, so long as her baby was loved and protected, she would be glad to live with the consequences.

"Well, Mrs. Landa, I can say with confidence that you are well on your way to have a healthy baby delivered by July the earliest."

Hans, who had sat in silence, raised his brow and nodded at the doctor's words. July would be the appropriate time for her to have the baby—she would've returned to him nine months by that point in time. While comforted by the doctor's reassurance, Hans was still suspicious about how Sophie got pregnant so quickly.

Sophie noticed her husband's reaction as the physician helped her sit up. Perhaps he knew, perhaps he did not—at this point, Sophie and Hans were both eager to meet the little one. Hans had a customized nursery built in their flat and he had hired a Bavarian woman to be the baby's nanny. Sophie was excited about everything that was occurring in her life. The doctor left the Landas to themselves and Sophie flashed a smile over at Hans.

"Aren't you excited, dearest?"

Hans gave her a tight lipped smile, he seemed tense but Sophie paid him no mind.

"Of course I am, Sophie. Who wouldn't be excited to meet their child for the first time? My beautiful baby is in there and I cannot wait until I hold her."

The answer took her by surprise. "Her? You want a girl?"

Hans nodded and smiled "Yes, because a daughter of my and my wife's looks will be the most beautiful child in the world. Green eyes mixed with blue, wouldn't she be gorgeous?"

All Sophie could do was nod, but Hans wasn't finished speaking.

"And her name will be Ana Elizabeth Landa, after my mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Seeing her at the window gave Hugo a false hope that she would be willing to come back to him. He did threaten to slit her throat, but it was not something that he intended on doing. She was, after everything, the mother of his only child and the only love in his life. All Hugo wanted to do was kidnap the Landas, send Hans off to the Americans, and run away with Sophie. Hans would be tried and executed for being a criminal and Sophie would live out her days with him and their family. He would finally have what he most desired—vengeance and a beautiful woman to call his wife.

Hugo had stalked the Landas for the last three months; each and every month in his passing, he could only watch as Sophie's belly grew larger and larger. Every day, he waited until Hans was out of the house before he stepped out of his hiding spot. Sophie would find him and the two of them would stare at each other for what seemed to be hours before she stepped away and began her day. Today, however, Hugo made a bold move by waiting until Hans was completely out of the house before he crossed the street.

As he rang the doorbell, the butterflies in his stomach created a wave of anxiety for him before the door opened. Hugo held his breath as he didn't know what awaited him.

 **Sophie**

After her daily exchange with Hugo, Sophie decided that it would be best if she rested a while before Hans came to pick her up for the Annual Officer's Spring Luncheon. She had gotten dressed in her dark, rose pink maternity dress, and laid down on her bed. The mother-to-be started to drift off to sleep before she heard the doorbell ring. Feeling curious, she swung her legs over the large wooden frame of the bed and stood up.

Sophie had been alone since Hans had the last maid fired. The doorbell sang again before she waddled her way down the stairs and at the door. She pressed her head against the door and questioned who was outside; when there was no response, Sophie cracked the door open slightly. Seeing Hugo standing there, in broad daylight, made her heart skip a beat. She composed herself before opening the door fully.

The two stared at each other before he placed a callused hand over her cheek. Sophie closed her eyes and inhaled, hoping to keep this moment a private memory for her mind. As she opened her eyes again, Hugo's silence only wanted to make her want him even more. His hand traveled down her neck, over her swollen breast, and finally onto the growing belly that Sophie had been burdened to carry. He glanced a moment below before he caught her eyes again. Then, without thinking, Hugo leaned in and placed a kiss on Sophie's lips. As his chapped lips caressed hers, Sophie let out a whimper as they pulled apart from each other.

"When it's time, I'll come back for you and I'll come back for my child."

Without another word, Hugo stepped away from the door, popped his collar, and walked down the street in a rushed pace. Sophie, still standing at the door, placed her fingers over her lips and let out a sigh; her body yearned for his touch as it remembered every curve and scar that lingered on his chiseled physique. She closed the front door, her cheeks pink, and the heart of femininity grew slick as she continued to remember their time together. The pregnant wife of Hans Landa let out a sigh of wanting before she climbed back upstairs to her bedroom.

 **Hans**

The colonel sat in the car and shook in rage. He had his driver swing by his apartment a few hours earlier than scheduled because he wanted to surprise Sophie by driving past the flowers that were freshly blooming at the Louvre. As the driver pulled up to the apartment building, Hans witnessed Hugo Stiglitz force his lustful will upon his beloved Sophie. The way the man placed his hands all over his wife, trailing his fingers up and down her body like she was a cheap whore created a rage big enough to kill all three of them—Stiglitz, Sophie, and the baby. He continued to witness the ordeal as Hugo showed a peaked interest in Sophie's growing belly.

This created a deep seeded jealousy and rage within Landa; no matter what Sophie could say in order to reassure Hans that this child was in fact his, he would no longer believe her. Hugo and Sophie had bonded during her time as his prisoner and Hans had grown sick with anger watching how Sophie fawned over the young sergeant.

Hans took a deep breath and insisted for his driver to drive around the block before he went to retrieve Sophie. When he reached his building, Hans could not get the image of the two of them together. It created a strange lust and a dominate hunger among the colonel and his emotions. He exited his vehicle and made his way into the apartment. Feeling controlled by his feelings, the colonel entered his flat with determination to show his wife who she truly belonged to.

 **Sophie**

Sophie had taken a seat in her foyer; her brain was racked with confusion. As her thoughts continued to bloom into a wild fire of desire, they stopped as she heard footsteps come up the stairs; her heart raced like a wild stallion in an open field. As the front door of her flat swung open, she was relieved to see Hans. She smiled at him but her smile quickly turned into a look of concern as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Hans took a deep breath before turning his heel and facing her.

"Hello darling." He purred "How has your day been?"

Hans, expecting her to lie to him, was surprised by her answer.

"Honestly, it was very nerve racking. The man who took me…he's here in Paris."

Sophie gave him a genuine look of fear as she sunk into her chair. Hans was starting to mellow out before he continued to interrogate her.

"Oh my poor, sweet wife! Did he harm you?" He rushed over to her side and kneeled beside her.

Sophie, who had already lived in fear for her life, allowed a few tears roll down her cheeks as she leaned in and hugged him.

"I'm safe, love, I promise. I just cannot vouch for my sanity."

Hans was torn; he wanted to keep interrogating her, but she seemed fearful enough to be truthful to him. It was in this moment where he leaned towards her and caught her lips with his own. Their tongues danced wildly against each other, Hans's hand found Sophie's breast. He continued to fondle her before she let out soft moans of pleasure.

He immediately felt the groin of his pants tighten. Pulling away from her, Hans stood up and took a few deep breaths. Whatever rage or anger he had within him turned into an immense feeling of lust and desire. He needed to subdue his animal nature and needed to focus on the task at hand—he needed to get whatever information he needed from her in order for the guaranteed capture of Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz.

Without thinking, Hans reached down and grabbed Sophie by the wrists. He pulled her up with force and yanked her into an embrace. His lips found hers again, but this time he was more aggressive. Sophie squirmed beneath him, feeling pained by his sudden urges.

"Hans, stop it! You're hurting me!"

He ignored her and dragged her into their bedroom. Sophie's heart raced as her greatest fear was coming true. Hans had walked her towards the edge of their bed and forced her to sit down. Sophie started to shake as she looked up at Hans. Her lips quivered, the baby in her belly swarmed around as its mother's heart raced. Hans took a few steps closer to Sophie, the fear and anxiety built up in her throat and for a moment, Sophie was mute.

She brought her hands up, shielding her face and belly and she started to scoot back and soon she was on her back like a helpless turtle. Hans smirked as he climbed on top of her. He then lay next to her, drawing circles around her pretty, pale skin. Hans was still smiling when he leaned in and kissed her.

"Now, Sophie, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think I'll ever let you out of my sight again."


	22. Chapter 22

Hans Landa was the most feared foot soldier in all of the Reich. His precision of execution and attention to detail went without doubt to all of the superior officers as a quid pro quo approach to all situations. The situation with his wife, however, was tricky. Hans was being watched; his every move monitored by The Basterds, especially by Hugo Stiglitz. It was this continuous spying that stopped Landa from causing harm to Sophie. Stiglitz happened to come back to the building only to witness Landa dragging his beloved by the wrists. Imagining the worst, the sergeant took out his pistol and with a shaking hand squeezed the trigger. Bullets shattered the window; Stiglitz gazed longingly at the window one last time before fleeing. His silent goodbye had saved the woman he cared and loved from the cruelties of a barbaric man.

The glass had spattered over the king-sized bed in the Landa bedroom. Hans, already on top of Sophie, leaned down to cover his wife from the glass shards that were making their way into the room and around them.

"Sophie; are you alright?"

His lips were pressed against her ear as he hugged her. Whatever poisonous ploy he had was stopped; Hugo Stiglitz had saved Sophie. Sophie, per her instinct, hugged Hans to her body. The pressure of his body caused discomfort to her, but at least she knew she was safe from him and safe from the glass. When all was settled, Hans got up from the bed and pulled Sophie to her feet. She was shaking and she fell into a hug with her husband.

"Hans…what happened here? Who did this?"

Landa looked around and then peeked outside to see if he could find the culprit. He already knew who it may have been and his plan had worked. Invoking emotions on his enemy was the best way to soften them before the kill. He would never subject Sophie to such a shameful act; a degraded woman was not the sort of woman Hans wanted to have with him. Hans placed a hand firm in between her shoulder blades and cradled her in his arms like he would a small child.

"It does not matter who caused us harm. We need to move, again." Hans kissed the top of her head and lingered there.

Sophie nodded underneath her husband's kiss and embrace. Even though he almost took her by force, she was still more afraid of physical cuts and scars rather than emotional ones. She buried his face into his chest, hoping for comfort and love. Hans granted her what she sought and continued to hold her for a few minutes more before clearing his throat.

"Sophie, let's get going. I want to show you the tulips."

Sophie shook her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere right now. I want to stay here with you."

Hans grew impatient and tired of his wife's childish antics. With a heavy sigh, he held her close to him, his blue eyes wandering off into the distance. The sooner he could kill Stiglitz, the better; he could live his life with Sophie and he could raise the family he wanted with her. Perhaps this child was a Landa after all; Hans was very skeptical but he knew that Sophie was as meek as a mouse. She could never and would never put her life or her child's life in danger. Hans then took a deep breath and closed his eyes; it was the time to focus on his family now.

 **Outskirts of Paris—Landa Residence, July 13, 1942, 9:30 PM**

Sophie was very large and Hans was officially working from home. Any day now, Sophie would go into labor and deliver him a healthy Baby Landa. They had moved into their old country home outside of Paris in order to provide comfort and calmness to the very pregnant Sophie. Her belly had sunk down, indicating that the baby was ready to come out any day now. She had been put into bed rest; the hot and humid Parisian summer created a world of discomfort for her.

Hans had given her the bed and had been sleeping on the sofa that they had in their bedroom. She had become swollen and uncomfortable. Her belly kept moving and it kept causing her pain. She could not sleep on her back and sleeping on her side was out of the question. Sophie slept sitting up, barely comfortable. This evening, she had drifted off to sleep at around 7:00 PM because she was overwhelmed and exhausted with everything that was going on around her. The move back to the country was exhausting; there were armed guards at every entrance and exit. The local physician had agreed to stay in the Landa guest house just in case the baby was to arrive.

Sophie had dreamt about Hugo. He was making love to her and giving her different pleasures that her mind could only imagine and that her body would never experience. In the midst of the dream, Sophie felt herself grow extremely wet. She shook herself from the dream to see that she a wet spot underneath her. Feeling embarrassed, worried, and scared she shouted for Hans.

"Darling…I think something is wrong. It seems that I've urinated on myself."

Hans shot up and made his way towards their bed. He pulled back the covers and let out a laugh. Then without delay, he made his way over towards the phone and made a call.

"Doctor…it's time."

As if it were synchronized, Sophie felt a crushing pain in her abdomen and let out an anguished scream. Hans dropped the phone and rushed to his wife's bedside. She sat up, her tiny body braced for whatever was coming. She was clenching onto the bed sheets as if they were her last hope. Her face was red as she turned to face her husband.

Hans climbed onto the other side of the bed and sat next to her. He took her hand into his and felt her squeeze. After her first contraction, Sophie relaxed and started taking deep breaths. Hans brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. She rested her head against their headboard and remained in peace until another contraction ripped into her body twenty minutes later. Sophie let out a muffled grunt and squeezed Hans's hand. She looked at her husband and he nodded at her.

"You're doing great so far. Every time you feel that, don't forget to breathe. Rest, Sophie. You have a long evening ahead."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was not traditional for the father of the baby to be in the room, but Hans did not give a damn about traditional values anymore. The colonel, soon to be father, sat down and hoped that the night would go well for his wife and her baby.


	23. Chapter 23

**July 14, 1942 6:35 AM**

The night was long and painful for Sophie. She was at the final stages of her labor with her first born. Hans and the doctor were both there. Sophie felt her contractions last longer and they were shorter apart. The physician had pulled her nightgown passed her knees; the bloody mucous was all over the former crisp, white sheets of the Landa bedroom. Hans held onto his wife's hand as she started to push. Sophie let out agonizing cries as she pushed and heaved her child into this world.

What hurt Sophie the most was the child's crowning. Hans took a peek and got queasy looking at the small head popping out of his wife. The doctor instructed her for a final push; Sophie pushed, turning apple red, and was soon comforted by the loud cries of her firstborn son. The doctor wrapped the boy in a towel and passed him off to Hans. As Hans stared into his son's eyes, Sophie let out another scream. He grew worried and stood up, cradling his infant son. Sophie started to feel contractions again; the confused doctor went back to her birth canal and to his astonishment found two little feet protruding out of her. He reached in and grabbed the baby's legs and pulled the rest of the child out. Hans let out a joyous cry as he had not one, but two little babies with Sophie.

She let out a sigh and laid back, exhausted and in pain. The doctor handed Sophie her daughter who was swaddled in a similar cloth as her brother. Hans sat back next to Sophie, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He leaned in and gave his wife a deserved kiss on the head.

"I'm so proud of you. You gave me two beautiful babies."

Sophie let out a soft chuckle and she stared into her daughter's eyes. The little girl had the eyes of Hugo Stiglitz and this pleased Sophie. Both babies shared resemblance to their mother and for that, Sophie was grateful. She too started to cry only for a moment before her children cried out for her. Hans cuddled his son against him and looked to Sophie.

"What shall we name him?"

"I like the name Ernst. Ernst Henry and Ana Elizabeth Landa, we welcome you to this world."

Hans smiled at his son and smiled at his daughter. He then lay back against his headboard to gloat with Sophie.

 **Nadine, July 18, 1942**

The newspapers were filled to the brim with the joyous news of Sophie Landa's miracle birth. She had given birth to twins—a boy and a girl. The newspapers were very limited with information for obvious reasons; Hans knew that Hugo would be quick to come and claim the babies and he couldn't risk three lives now. Hugo Stiglitz placed the newspaper down on the wooden, splinter-ridden table next to his breakfast. He chuckled and sat back in his chair. This was indeed a time to celebrate and this was a time to be less aggressive in his plans. Hans held Hugo's life by a string; Hans officially had Hugo's family held hostage somewhere in Paris.

Aldo Raine had suspended Hugo for his reckless behavior; all the sergeant did daily was read newspapers, carve sketches into his wooden table, and touch himself while thinking about Sophie. Now that she was a mother, it would be even more erotic for him. Her breasts must have become so full and her rear…Hugo felt the table raise seven inches off the ground before he stood up. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the last of his cigarettes. Taking a drag, the sergeant let out a chuckle; who would have thought that he would be a father?

As his mind drifted off, there was a gentle knock on the door. Hugo raised his eyebrow and made his way towards the door. The door cracked open to reveal Donny Donowitz alongside Omar, Willy, and Smithson standing there with a bottle of champagne; they all gave him grim, forced smiles.

"Congratulations on your kid, man." Donny extended the arm holding the bottle.

Stiglitz took it and opened his door further.

"You guys can come in and share this with me. And it's not kid, it's _kids_ with an 'S'."

Donny smiled at him and nodded the boys forward.

 **Outskirts of Paris, September 1942**

Hans hired a set of wet nurses for the babies as he didn't want Sophie to weaken herself by feeding the children herself. He had returned to her bedroom only as a sleeping partner and only that. The colonel still worked half of the week in the city, running investigations and other businesses outside of the city. He wanted to wait a full three months before he started to get Sophie pregnant again. The doctor encouraged a pregnancy right away due to the colonel's lowered counts along with how much easier it was for a woman to conceive a few months after her first birth.

As Sophie made her way into their kitchen, Hans was sitting down with Ana curled in his arm. Ernst was lying in a bassinet next to his father and sister. She smiled as Hans sang to her girl in German; he had noticed her coming down the steps and looked up at her and smiled.

"Look who's here, Ana. It's Mommy and she looks like a sleepy head."

Sophie smiled and made her way towards her family. Ernst was sound asleep, his little fingers twitching as he dreamt. Ana kept her eyes on Hans, fascinated by every motion and sound that the colonel made. Before Sophie sat down, there was a knock on the door. She looked down at Hans, who reached for his pistol with his free hand. Sophie leaned in and took her daughter from her husband and Hans stood up. He walked to the door and pressed his head against it.

"Who is it?" he commanded.

"Hans, you old dog, open up!" the voice was muffled and deep.

With a grin, the colonel swung the door open to reveal Oskar Schindler standing at the front door with a colossal box. Sophie snaked her head around the corner and made her way, hastily towards her godfather. Oskar saw Sophie and placed the box down before racing towards her. He took the baby from her arms and looked at the little girl with adoration. Then without words, reached over and pulled Sophie in for a hug. It was then that Ernst dared to stir; Oskar's eyes lit up and he made his way over towards the bassinet where his grandson lay with his big grey eyes open.

Oskar turned to Sophie, gazing at her with pride. Then with a smile he winked at her and sunk into one of her kitchen chairs.

"Oh Sophie…I am the happiest that I have ever been and it's all thanks to you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Poland – October 1942**

"Twins?"

Amon Goeth was astounded at the fact that Sophie had agreed to nurture and birth Hans Landa's children. Since their last phone call together, the captain had not paid much attention to his former paramour because she had made it clear that her heart was no longer hers to give. Anny had given him a daughter during his time away from France. The girl was always attached to her father, no matter where he was or what he was doing. At the moment, the child sat in his lap, sound asleep on the captain's fattening chest.

As he hung up the phone, he let out a sigh and pet his daughter's straw-colored hair. He leaned in and kissed the top of her angelic head, thinking how much he loved this girl of his. It had been a year since Sophie's return to Paris and he had not heard one thing from her. He was so focused on his building family that he had forgotten about Sophie. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Sophie always brought back a lost emotion and Goeth hated it.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock rang against his door. Goeth opened one eye and grunted.

"Come in."

As the door cracked, revealing a dark-haired, dark eyed beauty, Goeth smiled and sat up. He had taken on a mistress; she was a young German actress who walked into Goeth's life unexpectedly. She was different from both Anny and Sophie. Ruth worshipped the ground that Goeth walked on and it was this ego-stroking action that landed her right into his bed. She was determined to do anything possible in order to be with him.

"Hello, Ruth."

 **Paris – Landa Residence**

The babies had grown within the last three months and Sophie was still intrigued at how delicate and strong they both had become. She had two nurses that helped her with the feeding and changing of the children, but for the most part Sophie was the primary caretaker. While still in her silken robe, she was leaning over the large crib that her twins were sharing.

Her proud smile grew when her daughter opened her eyes; the duo locked glances for a moment before Sophie reached down and placed a hand on her child's chest. Ana was more active than Ernst; she enjoyed causing chaos at early hours of the morning before awakening her brother. Sophie didn't mind it; she loved it when her children cried because it reassured her that they were real and alive. Ana gurgled and started wiggling her legs before giving her mother a giggle. Ana's eyes then drifted to the right of Sophie. Sophie looked up and saw Hans standing over the two of them with a smile on his face.

He placed a loving arm around Sophie and gave her a hug.

"She looks like you…" Hans chuckled.

"Ana, do you think your Papa is crazy? Yes you do…yes you do."

Hans then placed a kiss on Sophie's head and then whispered.

"Papa…there isn't a better sounding word than 'papa'."

Hans smiled as he eyed the little girl; before he could pick her up, his son stirred and started to vocalize that he needed attention from his parents. He walked over to Ernst and picked him up. Sophie loved seeing Hans with her babies. He was such a good father figure to them; it pained her that Hugo couldn't meet his children. Ana resembled Sophie and Ernst was very much like Hugo; if the boy wanted to eat or needed a nappy change, he would make a single sound, his eyes bright and impatient. Otherwise, the boy just observed everybody in silence—giving everybody a judgmental glance as he stared at them.

The two nurses came in to help relieve the tired Sophie and Hans Landa. As each of them picked up a baby, Hans made his way towards his wife and took her hand into his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the soft flesh. Sophie blushed as if it were her first time having her hands kissed by Hans. She then rotated her wrist so that her palm met his cheek; she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the colonel's lips before pulling away from him.

Her emerald eyes were full of joy and her smile was fuller than it used to be. Hans closed the door to the nursery behind them and checked his watch. He let out a chuckle as he gave his wife a mischievous glance.

"I don't have to report into the office until 11:00 AM."

Sophie bit her lip and glanced around. Giving him a nod, she took his hand and led him to their bedroom. As they approached, Hans pinned her against the door. His hot breath on the back of her neck created a tingling all over Sophie's body. She let out a soft moan as Hans pressed himself against her. His hands snaked around her hips and then one hand grabbed her throat. Yanking her head back, Hans nibbled her ear and worked his lips down her neck before leaving a bite mark on her shoulder.

Hans's hand then pulled up her night gown, before feeling around for her soft mound. His fingers found their way into her folds; Sophie let out a soft grunt as this was the first time in three months that they decided to make love. Her parts were gentle and still recovering from her birth, but the pleasure grew more than the pain did. His bony digits danced around inside of her, feeling her walls tighten and release with every moan she let out.

"Hans…let's get inside…"

He pressed his face against her ear, his growling turned her on. "We will go when I say it's time to go."

With that, he hooked his fingers and used them to pull her towards him. The hand that was on her throat transitioned to the back of her head. Grabbing a handful of hair, Hans pulled her head back, landing the rest of her body on top of his. His hot breath against her neck made her roll her eyes back. Feeling him again was an amazing sensation that Sophie did not want to forget. Hans slipped his fingers out of her and yanked on the door knob to push their bedroom door open.

Sophie scurried over towards their bed and sat down, facing him. As Hans closed the doors behind them, he started to undo his tie and unbuckle his belt. Sophie gave him a seductive smile as she slid off the bed and onto the floor. She crawled over towards him and reached for his pants. Pulling him toward her, she unbuckled the belt fully, unzipped him, dropped his trousers to his ankles and reached for his throbbing member. She ran her hand up and down a few strokes before taking him into her mouth.

Hans let out a grunt as he placed his hands on either side of his head. Her head bobbed back and forth as she continued to pleasure him. Hans felt his legs tingle and looked down at her golden crown of curls. She kept her eyes on him, teasing him further.

"Sophie…stop…I'm going to come."

She let out a giggle, the vibrations from her throat tickling his sensitive head. Hans could not control himself any longer and let out a loud moan of pleasure before finishing in her mouth. Sophie paused, and then stood up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and backed her way towards their bed. She sat down; eyes focused on Hans, and pulled up her night gown. As she exposed herself to him, Hans bit down on his lower lip. He took a few steps towards her and pulled her legs towards him. The pair locked eyes before he smirked and slipped two digits into her.

Sophie sat back onto her elbows, her head hung back as she let out moans of pleasure. Hans kept at a decent pace before burying his face in between her legs. Sophie grabbed the sheets, her toes curled as she let out her primal noises of love. Hans kept going until he felt her entire body shake. Her moans had turned into screams, her fingers about to tear holes into the sheets. Hans then pulled away from her with another smirk. He pulled her hips closer towards him; teasing her with his tip, he started to draw circles around her moistened opening.

"How badly do you want it?" He grunted at her.

"Don't you dare make me beg for it…"

Sophie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. Upon entering her, Hans let out a moan as he took a moment to adjust himself. Grabbing her hips, Hans started to pump in and out of his wife, her moans escalating with every movement. It was in this moment that Hans had realized that he would forever own Sophie because nobody could ever fuck her as good as he did.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nadine, Christmas 1942**

Hugo had received photos of his children from one of the Basterds' infiltrators. He sat in his room, glancing at the photos of both babies and of Sophie. His children would be five months old and the only father they knew was that disgusting shell of a man, Hans Landa. One of the maids was a double agent, allowing Hugo to have a distant viewing of his children and of Sophie. The nurse was full busted and blonde, the way Hans loved his women. The colonel had a fetish for Bavarian-esque women who seemed easy to control. Hilda was Hans's lover whenever Sophie was busy with her own chores or with the children.

While it was not in her job description, Hilda had taken a liking to Hans Landa's bed and started to manipulate the man sexually. In doing so, it gave Sophie a break from his deviance and she was able to enjoy the colonel without consequence. Hugo studied the photos and could not get over how handsome his son was. Sophie had named him Ernst, after Hugo's father; it made him happy that her little memory of him was with the son that they shared together. Hugo then placed the photos of his children on the wooden night stand by his bed and studied the photo of Sophie.

Her straw-colored hair seemed be back in place; her smile made the sun envy her. She was even more beautiful now that she was a mother. Her body had gone back to normal after swelling to almost twice its size. Sophie Landa should have been Sophie Stiglitz, but she insisted on returning to Hans and this was the result. Her husband had found a lover and she was alone yet again. Hugo felt terribly that the maid had succumbed to Landa's pursuit, but it was the only way to get information to the Basterds without any suspicion. Any man, given the right woman, would spill his darkest secrets in the bedroom. Hugo studied Sophie's photo once more before folding it and placing it into his jacket pocket.

 **Landa Residence, Paris, Christmas 1942**

Sophie had awakened with nausea. Hans no longer shared a room with her, allowing her to have her own privacy. He only visited her when his urges grew insatiable and lately it seemed to be every night. She sat up, her curls in disarray, feeling sick to her stomach. Her breasts were hurting her and the sickness grew worse as she tried to stand up. Sophie's heart stopped as she realized what had happened; Hans had put another child inside of her.

At first she grew nervous, understanding the last time she was pregnant with Hans's child. She had a terrible miscarriage. Feeling nervous, she turned her attention to the empty side of her bed. Her heart sank as she realized that Hans was out with his mistress; it pained her to know that she would never be fulfilling enough for her husband. He was a man of power with terrible habit that helped stroke his ego and other parts of his body whenever he felt like it. Sophie was only his wife whenever he had extra energy for her. Lately, it seemed that his new mistress was just as captivating as Sophie once was to him.

Hans was a great parent and a great friend, but he took his status seriously and did everything he could to maintain it. Sophie had been told that Hans had made an appearance with a busty, young blonde at the jazz club. He had been scolded by Inga Hellstrom and has since been seen with this mysterious woman. Sophie could not think about it any further. She reached over onto the night stand and picked up the receiver of the telephone. As the phone rang, her voice shook.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Towes please."

The operator had asked her a series of questions before Sophie hung up. The next number she dialed was Hans's office.

"Colonel Landa."

"Hello darling."

Hans paused, unsure of who was on the phone "Yes dearest, how are you?"

Sophie bit her lower lip and let out a sigh "It's Sophie, your wife."

Hans let out a breath of relief "I knew that…what can I do to help make my wife smile today?"

"Are you able to accompany me to Dr. Towes's office later this week?"

Hans gripped his phone and grew serious. "Is everything all right with you, Sophie?"

"Hans, I think I'm pregnant again."

 **Physician Office, Paris December 27, 1942**

Inga Hellstrom had accompanied Sophie to her doctor's appointment. After years of fighting with Dieter about coming to France, she conceded when her husband told her that his friend's young wife was a new mother and that she was consistently alone because of Hans's extramarital affairs. Dieter didn't have time for affairs—the man was so far up Landa's ass that one could not tell where the colonel ended and where the major started. Inga and Sophie developed a friendship and bonded about motherhood together.

Hedrick Hellstrom was a dark haired, blue-eyed boy who had taken special interest in the babies. For years, the boy had wanted siblings and for years his parents had denied his request. Now the boy had the opportunity to be a surrogate sibling to the babies, he could play with the babies and be the older brother that he was destined to be. As he toyed with the children in the waiting room, Inga held onto Sophie's hand in silence.

Sophie gave Inga a soft smile before exhaling. Inga then ran her free hand over her own set of burgundy curls before allowing her head to rest against the painted, white wall. Then in German, Inga leaned in and whispered to her friend.

"Are you nervous?"

Sophie nodded "Yes, I am. The first time I was pregnant with Han's child, I had lost it and it almost claimed my life."

"I think you're going to be just fine this time. Plus, Hans is not giving you so much stress and don't worry yourself. Just hope that this baby is as beautiful as your other two."

Sophie chuckled and shook her head. "You telling me not to be nervous is like me telling the Germans to surrender. It'll never happen."

Inga raised her eyebrow and then let out a chuckle of her own. "Your German is getting very good, miss Sophie. I'm surprised on how quickly you've picked it up."

Sophie's eyes beamed with radiance as she nodded "When your husband sleeps with anything that moves and brags about it with his officers, it's good to know what restaurant to avoid and which women to avoid."

Sophie then grew quiet as her statement hurt her heart. Before Inga could respond, the door to the doctor's office opened and Sophie entered, ready for whatever answer.


	26. Chapter 26

**May 1943**

The Hellstrom family has taken a residence in the same building as the Landas. It just made the communication between the major and the colonel easier and it gave Sophie some time to bond with Inga. Hedrick had taken a loving towards the twins; being that his parents did not or could not have any more children; this was his opportunity to be a loving big brother for the twins and whatever children Sophie and Hans decided to have afterwards. Sophie was pregnant again and it created an additional excitement for the young boy. He spent his days learning how to change diapers and learned how to keep a feeding routine before and after his academic day.

Hedrick had fallen asleep in between the cribs of Ana and Ernst. The boy snuggled himself in between the two and had drifted off to sleep. Hilda, the nanny, had covered the boy with a blanket before returning to her bedchambers. Hans had been asleep for a few hours already. Hilda then snuck away to her desk and started to compose a letter for Hugo. She was focused on reporting on her daily tasks with Sophie and the children that she did not hear Hans come in.

Hilda was so involved with writing that hearing his footsteps was the only way that she could stop what she was doing. As she turned around, Hans stood in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Hilda stood up, with her own grin "I am writing a letter to my sister, Olga, back in the country side. Care to read it?"

The woman took the paper from her desk and held the letter in her hand. Hans took it from her and skimmed it:

 _Olga, I find the city peaceful. The children I care for have grown into beautiful little doves. Madame Landa is with child again; this will allow my job to extend before I return home to you. Madame Hellstrom is also an honored guest within the household along with her husband until her return to Germany. I am happy to hear that you are moving to your brand new home out in the country side. Be well and be strong, Olga._

 _Best,  
Hilda, your beloved sister_

Hans raised his glance in order to meet Hilda's. Suspicion was the first feeling before exhaustion. If Hilda was going to betray him, he would find out. But first, he needed to sleep—he would deal with her betrayal in the morning, if there was any. He then handed the letter back to her with a nod and started to turn away.

"I'm going to spend the night with my wife. She needs me. I hope you understand."

With that, Hans walked out of the room and made his way to find Sophie. Sophie was sitting in her bed, listening to the radio when a knock rapped against her door. She reached over towards the radio and turned down the volume.

"Come in…"

The door creaked open to reveal a tired Hans in his silken robe. The sight of her husband made her heart flutter, but she soon put a stop to it. Sophie knew that he only came to her when he grew tired of his mistress. She smiled at him, her skin glowing with the news of her new pregnancy. She patted the cold, empty space besides her.

"Come, darling, your side of the bed awaits you."

Hans gave her a smirk before he walked over towards her. As he lay down, he reached over and placed a hand over Sophie's belly. Sophie let out a sigh as she placed her hand over his. The baby gave its father a gentle kick. Hans perked up at the feeling of his child and stared at her belly. As if on cue, the little one shift around; Han's hand followed the movement of his child. He grinned and allowed for his eyes to meet Sophie's. She was biting her lower lip, with a smile on her face. The child then stopped moving and rested. Hans leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on her soft cheek. He then slid beneath their covers and placed his head on his pillow. Taking deep breaths, Sophie too sunk into the comfort of her satin sheets. Hans then pulled her into him, giving her a gentle embrace.

Sleep overcame them as the next morning rushed in and peered through their bedroom window. Sophie had awakened first to find that Hans was not beside her. Looking over at the clock besides her bed, she realized that it was almost 12:30 PM and that he had been gone for hours. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn.

 **Nadine**

Hugo re-read Hilda's letter before crumpling it in his fist. Jealousy raced around his body as he envisioned Hans and Sophie together, creating the perfect family with _his_ children. His rage burned within him; the feeling of murder came back upon him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the photos of Sophie and of their children together. Hugo felt tears well up in his eyes as he ripped her picture into tiny bits before instantly regretting his decision. As the pieces of paper fell to the floor, Hugo tried to salvage what he destroyed but it was no use.

The photo of the children remained intact in his hand; he was unable to destroy it as the salty tears poured down his cheeks and around his chin. There had to be some way that Hugo could be reunited with his children and Sophie. He gave the photo of his children one last kiss before tucking it back into his jacket pocket.


	27. Chapter 27

**July 14, 1943**

The Landas and the Hellstroms planned a large birthday party for both Ana and Ernst. Each child had a personalized cake and a brand new outfit. Ana's golden curls had turned into a coppery gold while Ernst still had pale, blond hair. Each twin had a different set of eye color; Ana's eyes had stayed green while Ernst's eyes developed into pale, blue pools of beauty. They both were around the same height and they both enjoyed different means of play. Ana was concerned with her stuffed bears while Ernst enjoyed building things with his mother and then knocking them over.

Sophie adored her children—especially Ernst. He was so much like Hugo that Sophie felt herself love her son more than her daughter. Ana, on the other hand, enjoyed being the apple of Hans's eye. The colonel would come home with new bears, outfits, and even sweets for his girl. Whenever there was a problem, Ana always felt comforted by her 'Papa' instead of Sophie. Sophie was on the nursery floor with her children when Hilda walked in. The maid blushed, bowed her head and greeted Sophie.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Landa."

Sophie gave her a cold glare and nodded. Hans rotated between her bed and Hilda's bed quite often. Whenever he had a problem with one, he turned to the other. It created a strenuous circumstance for Sophie, but alas, the children loved their nanny. Ana looked up at Hilda and smiled. She pointed at her nanny and started to babble.

"Ba! Ba!"

Sophie felt her cheeks flush as she watched how much her daughter adored Hilda. Then Sophie started to wonder if Hilda and Hans showed affection for one another in front of the children. Ernst noticed his mother's discomfort and crawled towards her. He climbed into her lap and placed his head on her belly. Just then, the baby shifted and the boy smiled in silence.

"Moo…" he pointed to Sophie's belly "Moo…"

Sophie smiled and nodded "Yes, Ernst. The baby moved."

The boy smiled and placed his head on her belly again. When nothing happened, he furrowed his brow and let out a sigh.

"Non…non…" he shook his head.

Sophie laughed and cradled her son in her arms. The boy resisted for a moment before succumbing to his mother's actions. He was more and more like Hugo every day and it gave Sophie joy. Just as she shared another loving moment with her boy, Hans knocked on the door and entered with a basket full of gifts. He decided not to wear his uniform for this day; he decided on a simple tan suit that was given to him by her father. His straw colored fedora rested on an angle on his head. As he entered the room, he saw Sophie on the floor with Ernst. Without thinking, the colonel sat down next to his wife and placed the basket in front of them.

He gave her a loving kiss on the cheek before Ana squealed and crawled her way towards her father. Hans laughed and picked up the girl and gave her a bunch of kisses all over her cherubic face. Hilda watched uncomfortably as the Landas shared their intimate moments together. Sophie looked up from her moment of joy, her smile disappeared as she caught Hilda's eye. Hilda blushed and bowed her head. Sophie was showing the maid that no matter what the circumstance, there would only be _one_ Mrs. Hans Landa.

Hans, ignorant to everything around him, draped his arm around Sophie's shoulders and pulled her in for a tight embrace. He kept giving her kiss after kiss on her golden hair. Sophie's eyes still glared at Hilda before she smirked and turned her head. She gave Hans one of the most loving and adoring kisses that he had ever received from her. He usually was the one to kiss her, but she wanted to assert her dominance in the presence of his mistress. Sophie cupped his cheek with her hand, her fingers dancing against the bristles of his coming beard.

Hans gripped her arms before he held the back of her neck. The pair kissed for what seemed to be an eternity before Ana pulled them apart. Ernst stayed silent, his eyes focused on his mother's belly, before he started to squirm around. Hans's eyes never left Sophie's. With a soft smile, he brushed his fingers against her face.

"There's my girl…"

Hilda grew jealous as she witnessed Hans and Sophie rekindling their lost love in just a few minutes time. Although Hans knew that the twins were not his biological children, he had grown to love them more and more each day. Having Sophie become pregnant with his child only gave him the leverage he needed with her and her family. Hans never stopped loving Sophie, but his selfish needs grew to an insatiable measure—he wanted to be the face of the German empire and he wanted to replace Goebbels.

Hans stood up before helping Sophie to her feet. He gave her another warm smile before planting a tender kiss against her lips. Once their baby would be born, Hans would reap the benefits and the gains of the Schindler business and estate. The true born child of Hans Landa would then inherit everything that Sophie ever owned, along with the multiple villas located on several countries across the empire. Oskar Schindler had made the contract air tight; once Sophie exceeded the three child minimum, the family would be engulfed by an enormous amount of wealth. Had Schindler knew that she was going to have twins, he would have increased the minimum to four; this would have given Sophie enough time and rest in between pregnancies.

Their marriage, at first, was just a scam so that Hans could take her money and utilize it to gain supporters within the Reich. She would be home, raising their family, and away from the public view. Hilda knew of this and it only gave her enough fuel when she wrote to Hugo. Observing this tender action between the two of them, Hilda made a mental note in order for her to let Hugo know about Sophie's treachery.

"Madame, Monsieur, the guests are starting to come. Please…they await you and the children."

Sophie bent down and picked Ernst up. The boy had been silent, observing everything around him. He then cling onto his mother and lay his head on Sophie's shoulder. As Sophie adjusted her son's weight against her own, she gave Hilda a disgusted look and walked past her, deliberately bumping her shoulder into the nanny's. Hilda, in turn, just looked down and then to Hans for guidance. The colonel chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't pay my wife any attention, dear. She's jealous."

Hans gave Hilda a devilish grin before he blew a kiss to her. Ana was raising her arms up for Hans to pick her up. Hans let out a bear growl as he picked up the girl and snuggled her into his chest. Ana's giggles soared through the air as Hans smothered the child with kisses. Hilda, giggling, stepped over towards Hans and placed her hand on the crook of his arm. The two exchanged glances as Hilda leaned in and gave the colonel a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ana then placed a hand on Hilda's cheek and giggled. "Mama…"

Hans, suddenly horrified, took a step back and exchanged glances between Ana and Hilda. He turned red with shame before he pushed past Hilda. He gave her one last glare before exiting the room. What had he done? Now he had no choice but to get rid of Hilda, by any means necessary.


	28. Chapter 28

The party was successful. All of the important officers and family members to the Landas had made their way into the gala. The day was full of music, dancing, and cake eating; Oskar had made an appearance along with Sophie's mother and father. Hans stood nearby Sophie as the day continued to unfold. He made tender motions towards Sophie all day. When the children had their cakes cut, Hans went out of his way to smear cake all over Sophie's face. The pair seemed to be laughing and loving towards each other.

Hilda had just finished putting the children to sleep when Sophie came from her room. She stood there and watched as the maid tucked her children in and made sure that their little bodies were properly blanketed. Sophie leaned against the door jamb and cleared her throat. Hilda straightened up and turned to face Sophie. She gave her a soft nod and looked down on the ground.

"Hilda…"

Sophie's eyes pierced through Hilda like a spear. The maid gulped and gave Sophie a soft smile. Before she could answer, Sophie stepped into the nursery and closed the door behind her. Hilda, feeling panicked, tried remaining calm as this very pregnant woman made her way towards her. Sophie straightened her posture and inhaled before handing Hilda an envelope.

"I know that you're in contact with him. Please give this to him. It's a letter from me."

Hilda, confused, took the envelope from Sophie's hand and tucked it into the pocket of her dress. Sophie then inhaled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What you do with my husband is your business; I dare and care not to know any further details about your business with Hans. He is my husband, he is my first love. We will always be bonded by law; however, Hilda…he's watching you and I suggest that you leave soon."

Hilda's eyes traveled around with an uneasy feeling. Why was she helping her? Because, in truth, Sophie needed Hilda's help by communicating a letter to Hugo and Hilda was the best option for her at the moment. Sophie then exhaled and turned her heel on Hilda.

"Deliver that letter to him and deliver him photos of the children. He deserves to know how his children fair. And as for you, Hilda, I think August 1st would be the best day for you to leave."

Sophie exited the nursery and slammed the door shut behind her. As she left, she had tears in her eyes as she approached Hans, who was waiting for her. He smirked and took his wife into his arms for an embrace. He inhaled and kissed the top of her head as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Did you give her the letter?" Hans asked calmly.

Sophie nodded and kept her arms around Hans.

"Did she agree to deliver him a letter and photos?"

Sophie nodded again. Hans chuckled and gave her a squeeze. In the end, he could not blame Sophie for her infidelity; she was under a hard circumstance and in order to survive, she had to concede and do what she needed to do. Hans still loved the children and he still wanted them to acknowledge him as their father. The colonel also loved money and he also loved power. Power meant that people would quiver at the very sight of him; power also meant that his young wife would have no other means of support besides him. Once his child was born, Hans would inherit the world and there was nothing that anybody could do. Hans Landa had won; everybody else's causalities meant nothing else to him but steps on developing an aggressive ploy.

 **Nadine, September 1943**

Sunsets and evenings were perfect in this little village. The Basterds had been stationed here for a long time and Hugo found solace in the quaint village. After he had been rescued by the Basterds, Hugo tried his best to enjoy the little things in life. Somber as he was, the man enjoyed taking strolls around the village and he enjoyed the fields that the houses were close to. Many of his actions reminded him of Sophie and it gave him hope that one day she would return to him. As he sat outside to enjoy the sunset, Donowitz came by and dropped an envelope in his lap.

Hugo nodded in thanks and opened the envelope. Out dropped photos of his children, a photo of Sophie, and a hand written letter from her:

 _Hugo,_

 _Run. He knows everything. The children will be safe. Run far, my love. He has discovered Hilda and knows about us; I will write to you once I return. I love you, Hugo. I love you._

 _Sophie_

Hugo stood up, feeling panicked. He crumpled the letter in his hands before marching straight into Raine's quarters. As he pushed past the door, the other men were in the room with him as well.

"Stiglitz."

"Sir."

"Our infiltrator has been captured and executed. We need to move, now."

Hugo nodded and made his way back down into his own quarters. He still held the photos in his hand and gave them a quick kiss before stuffing them into his duffle bag. Footsteps charged throughout the house as the men prepared their endeavors elsewhere. Hugo sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, thinking about their next move. If they were to move, it would further away from Sophie and further away from his children. There was no time for him to think anymore; he just had to move and continue fighting on for his own life.

One day, he would be reunited with his lovely family, but today was not the day.

 **Paris, Landa Residence, September 18, 1943**

Sophie was resting after giving birth to her youngest son, Alfred Michael Landa. The boy was swaddled in a white cloth and rested in Sophie's arms. Hans had been there throughout the birthing process, this birth was smoother and faster than before. He was a plump baby who did not fuss much; he rested in the crook of his mother's arms as he slept against her breast.

Hans was lying in bed with the two of them as well, his eyes red from his joyous tears. Sophie had fulfilled his wishes by giving their family a boy and she had also fulfilled the wishes of her godfather by producing three living heirs to her husband. Alfred started to fidget and eventually started to cry; Hans reached over and took his son into his arms and hugged him against his chest.

Sophie smiled and slid into her sheets. She rested her head on the pillow for a brief moment before sleep overtook her. Hans watched over his wife and his new son. His eyes admired the boy as he too felt himself drift to sleep. The family that they had built was perfect, but there was always one imperfection in the perfect scenario.


	29. Chapter 29

**Christmas Day, 1943**

Hans had taken the day off in order to spend time with his family. The twins were getting larger by the day while little Alfred had begun to notice every single detail about every single person. Hans had invited Oskar and Sophie's family in order to bring them closer together. The Landas had set up a dining table in the living room in order to accommodate all of their guests. The Christmas decorations were carefully placed in order to avoid any accidents with the newly walking twins.

Sophie had Alfred in a baby sling as she maneuvered around the house, getting everything ready. The child slept most of the time and he was a very good baby. Sophie was pleased at the fact that Hans was home and that he seemed to be more attentive and loving towards her these days. The rumors of his extramarital affairs had disappeared and he was always home at a decent hour. Hans had become a good husband and a good father to Sophie's children. He still had his duties to the government, but he causally rearranged everything in order to suit the needs of his family.

News of further butchering kept finding its way to Hans; the photos of the gruesome deaths that were caused by the Basterds made Hans uncomfortable. He had been in contact with everybody in the region in order to maintain peace and keep the violence away from his family. Hans knew that Hugo Stiglitz was still out there and Hans knew that the man would try his best to claim Sophie if he could. He watched his wife as she set up the household for their major holiday party and it made him smile that she was a good mother to their children. Alfred seemed to be taken by his beautiful mother and would only stay calm once she was around him.

Ana and Ernst were hot and cold with Sophie. Ana preferred to be in the presence of Hans while Ernst preferred his mother; it was a simple reasoning of course, but the boy grew jealous, at times, of the new baby. The twins were sitting by the tree, entertained by the giant lights that were surrounding them. The Hellstroms had taken residence in the countryside so that Dieter could be closer to the investigations outside of the Parisian lines. Sophie was lonely without Inga, but she managed to keep herself busy with her young children and she also was tasked with training the new servants that Hans had brought in from the Southern part of France.

As Sophie delegated further tasks to her new maid, the doorbell rang.

"Darling, could you answer that? I need to finish the table arrangements with Greta."

Hans smiled and nodded at his wife. He walked towards the door and was happy to open it to an excited Oskar Schindler and Aurelie DuBois. Hans let out a happy cheer as he gave his father-in-law and mother-in-law a hearty embrace.

"Come in, please! Gertrude, where are you?" Hans called out for the other servant in the household.

The maid rushed away from her duties to stand by Hans. With a smile, she collected the coats from Oskar and Aurelie before taking Aurelie's purse in order to put it away. Hans allowed for his guests to enter; Sophie looked up from her duties and smiled at her parents.

"Hello and welcome!"

Hans had escorted his in-laws into the foyer; the other children grew excited at the sight of their grandparents. The managed to set themselves upon their little feet and started to make their way over. Sophie exhausted from her trials and tribulations this morning, made her way over and gave her family an overdue embrace and kiss. Alfred fidgeted before being picked up by Oskar Schindler. Oskar inspected the chubby child before giving him a small kiss on his bald little head. Aurelie's eyes never left Oskar's presence. She beamed with pride as her grandson and lover bonded over small actions.

Sophie handed her mother the sling and excused herself to her bedroom. She slipped out of her grey pantsuit and got into her decorative red dress. It had been a long time since Hans had seen her in the dress that he had purchased for her, but she was able to get back down to the size when he had first met her. She then made her way over towards the jewelry box and opened it. With a smile, she found the sapphire and diamond collar that Hans had given to her on her wedding day. Fastening the clasp, Sophie heard a gentle knock coming from her bedroom door.

Before she could answer, Hans stepped into their room, his eyes widening at the sight of his wife. Her evening gown hugged her body, squeezing her breasts together, causing Hans to keep his eyes focused on her patterned breathing. Her hair was fashioned into the latest bun; her lips were stained with the same red color as her dress. In a word, she was perfect. His eyes traveled to her neck where he smiled at her. The collar he had purchased her lay against her milk white skin. Sophie looked almost perfect. Hans was speechless before he smirked and handed his wife a small, red velvet box.

Sophie bit her lip before she took the box into her delicate hands. She looked at Hans who was giving her his signature, side grin. His eyebrows were raised with excitement as he watched her open the box. Sophie let out a gasp as she looked up at Hans.

"How did you get these?"

Hans held up his hand and chuckled "You don't need to know, but I have heard you talk about Inga's. I went to the Cartier shop personally and picked them up for you. They're the gold-winged earrings that you've wanted for a long time."

Sophie felt emotional; her eyes welled up with tears. With shaking hands, she took each earring out of the box and fastened them onto her ears. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I love them, Hans."

"And I, you, Sophie. We have been through so much, but I plan on making it up to you."

Hans took a few steps closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled in for a hug while pressing his lips against her neck. Sophie let out a sigh and placed her hands over his. He rocked his body back and forth, eyes closed the entire time. Hans gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he pulled away from her. Sophie felt that something was off and turned around to face him. He was always such a wonder to look at.

His suits were always clean; his dress shirts well starched and crisp. Today he wore his dark green suit with his tan dress shirt. He had his brown, winged-tipped oxford loafers that were shiny as always. Sophie raised a brow as she straightened his tie knot.

"You're not staying with us today, are you?"

Sophie looked up at him, catching his eyes with her own. Her bright, green orbs proved to be angry and annoyed. Hans sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze before breaking away from her.

"I will be here until after dinner and then I need to go back to the office."

"Hans…don't do this. It's Christmas Day. Our family…"

Hans looked away from her and chuckled " _Our_ family? Don't you mean _your_ family? My family is Alfred."

Sophie turned red and took a step back. Hans slipped his hands in his pockets and glared at Sophie.

"So you don't deny your infidelity?"

Sophie straightened up and inhaled. Catching her breath in her chest, she exhaled through her nose.

"Hans, you are embarrassing me." Her face started to grow pink.

Hans stood there and chuckled. He ticked his tongue and shook his head.

"Sophie, you're the one who's been embarrassing me. You are raising another man's children under my roof. If I were a monster, I would send the three of you away to be disposed of. Instead, I have learned to love those results of your affair just as I've learned to re-love you."

Sophie felt her heart shatter underneath her chest. His words, true as they may be, stung her and she felt as if her world were at an end. She looked down, red with rage and chagrin, before meeting his eyes with her own.

"Now what, Hans? Are you going to hurt us?"

Hans pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before he whistled. He shook his head, his own face turning beet red before Sophie.

"How can you even dare to think that I would hurt those children? How could you think that I would ever hurt you? You and those children have been my life from the moment you all entered into my life. My job is demanding; my heart is broken, but I am moving along. One day, Sophie, you will see. I will be the reason that the Reich falls and we will rise into power."

"Hans, you're speaking of treason."

"No, darling wife, I speak the truth. Hitler no longer knows how to control his people. I have worked day and night to ensure the safety of his empire, but he knows not how to maintain it. The man will lead us all to our deaths. When that happens, you and I will need to be protected."

"How do you plan on protecting us, Hans?"

Hans looked into Sophie's eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"If things get worse, I am willing to strike a deal and surrender you and the children to the Basterds. They'll take you to America and you will all be safe. You would have to testify against me and Dieter, but at least you will be safe and well-protected."

Sophie bit her lip, tears welled in her eyes. "What will happen to you?"

"They would probably execute me and take everything under my name away. They won't be able to touch your trust or the children's trusts."

Sophie let out a teary sigh and chuckled. She then shook her head, walked towards him, and slapped him hard across the face. Hans, feeling enraged by the slap, refused to act. She had the right to be angry but did not have the right to hit him. Before he could act, she then pulled his head in for a deep, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart from each other Sophie bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Hans let out a small whimper of pain before resting his forehead against his wife's.

"Hans, wherever you go…we go together. Our lives are one; we cannot separate if things get worse. Do you understand me?"

He stayed silent, sucking on his lip. She pulled his head and yanked him down again.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Hans then chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Madame Landa."


	30. Chapter 30

**Senlis, France 150 km from Nadine, February 1944**

Sergeant Stiglitz cheered as Donny bashed in yet another German's soldier's brains in. It made him feel good knowing that he was getting closer and closer to Sophie and his children. If he ever got to them, he would slowly kill Landa and then put a bullet in Sophie's head before collecting his babies and running off with them. Sophie had to die; her treachery and deceit had led them this far. Yet, he knew that once he laid his eyes on her again, he probably would take her with him.

Aldo Raine learned position of the next German troop next on their priority list; the boys were on a roll. They had an endless supply of uniforms, ammunition, food, and shoes. It was going to be an easy transition to infiltrate the German army when needed. Stiglitz walked up to Lieutenant Raine and tapped his superior officer on the shoulder.

"What's up, Stiglitz?"

"I want leave for Paris, if possible."

Raine eyed the sergeant, sucked his teeth, rolled his eyes, and grunted. "Again?"

Stiglitz gave him a nod, keeping his gaze cold. The Basterds grew weary of Stiglitz's antics; however, they needed him to be focused and in order for him to be focused, he liked to run away and disappear for a few days. Whenever he came back, he was always happy. What did he do? Where did he go? Nobody ever knew, but they knew that when Stiglitz was happy, they were able to extract more information from the German infantry. The sergeant's tactics had become infamous along with Donny's batting average.

Raine always gave Stiglitz the 'okay' to run off and complete his own side missions. This mission, however, could end in Stiglitz's death. He had heard a rumor that Goebbels was in town because of a movie premiere that was going to be shown at the cinema where he had met Emmanuelle. This would give Stiglitz an opportunity to go to Paris, go to the cinema, eliminate the threat to freedom, find Sophie, and kill Hans Landa.

After Stiglitz debriefed Raine, the lieutenant raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Goddamn Stiglitz; you always have a way to have me say yes to you. And look at you making friends everywhere you're going."

The sergeant rolled his eyes and grunted. "Permission to leave or not?"

Raine chuckled "Yeah, get the Hell outta here."

Hugo nodded and went back to the base camp in order to pack a few essentials. Paris was not going to be ready for the return of Hugo Stiglitz.

 **Paris, Luxembourg Gardens**

Sophie was alone this evening. It was good for her to take a break from her duties as a wife and a mother. The cold, winter air traveled around her and brushed against her cheeks like death. She enjoyed everything around her; the manicured lawn and statues were a wonder to behold. Her life, since Hans revealed the truth to her, had been a cautious life. Every corner of the city felt as if there was somebody watching her and her children. Sophie had always been a soft-spoken female, but when it came to her children she became a lioness.

The twins were getting bigger and bigger and Alfred was becoming a strong child. She was so happy that her babies were developing into strong human beings. They were so young and so innocent of the world; Sophie intended to keep them that way. Her hair was let down, but covered with a black wool beret. Her red and white wool pea coat kept her warm during these harsh temperatures. Sophie loved the cold as it encouraged her to snuggle with Hans at night.

She sat and people watched for the majority of the afternoon before she got hungry. As she stood, she noticed a figure across the way. Feeling uncomfortable, Sophie kept her eyes on the figure as she walked out of the park. In a rushed pace, she made her way to the nearest café and took a seat close to the window. If the person was going to kill her, she at least wanted to see the person's face. The figure did not follow her to the café.

Feeling at ease, she ordered her typical coffee, apple strudel with crème, and the most updated newspaper. The Basterds made news again; this time; the bodies were strung up near Nadine and hung by their feet. Each dead soldier had a giant swastika carved on their foreheads. Sophie shook her head—these boys would not have an open casket at their funerals. She got lost in reading the news and sipping her coffee. Besides the continuous death that plagued the country, everybody seemed to be excited about a new movie that was going to arrive in France within the next few months.

Sophie heard the chair across from her slide away. She put down the newspaper and came face-to-face with a young, blonde woman. The girl was dressed in a paper boy's outfit. Her hair was tucked inside of a cap, her eyes were bright blue. Sophie smiled politely and placed the newspaper down.

"Good evening. How may I help you?"

The young woman smiled. "Are you Sophie Landa?"

Sophie felt her cheeks grow hot as she nodded. "And who might you be?"

The woman leaned in and whispered "A friend, dear lady, I am just a friend."

She then placed a small envelope next to Sophie's saucer. Sophie looked down; before she could question the girl further, the mysterious woman was gone. The lady colonel looked at the envelope with her name scribbled on it. As she opened it, a letter was folded into a million pieces resolved itself:

 _My dear Sophie,  
Words cannot express the gratitude that I have for our friend to have given you this letter. I write to you to tell you of the dangers that will be coming your way. When you have the opportunity, you must leave Paris and come back home with me; you will be safe from all dangers. I write to you not as your former lover, but as the father to our children. You have my children and they have the right to be safe from danger. My love for you will never change, but it needs to make room for the children that we share together. If you have any feelings in your heart left at all for me, I implore you to meet me tonight. I will attend the 7pm showing of Cecile Is Dead. I hope to see you to further discuss our future together. I love you Sophie; I always have loved you and will always love you. I will meet you in the last row of the theatre. I hope to see you. _

_With all the love in my heart,  
H.S. _

Sophie took a deep inhale before crumpling the letter in her hands. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and placed both of her hands flat against the marble table of the café. The room started to spin before she gathered her own wits and checked her watch. She had twenty five minutes before the start of the film. Sophie stood up and walked over towards the phone; she dialed Hans's number at the central office—her heart pounded like a drum.

"Colonel Landa"

"Hans, darling?"

"Hello my love. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could go to the cinema tonight. I am feeling rather…artsy." She hesitated at the words. Hans did not like to go to the cinemas; he found them boring and found them extremely redundant.

"Artsy, you say? Hmm, sounds interesting. Are the maids aware that you're going to be late as well?"

Sophie's fingers tangled against the wire. "No, not yet. Are you not going to be home tonight?"

There was a pause before Hans sighed "Have you read the papers, love?"

"I have; it does not look good for us."

"No, no does not. I need to build up our security and with the Furher coming into town…"

Sophie paused. "What did you just say?"

Hans recognized his slip up and continued with you "You heard me, my dove. I need to spend the next few days in the office. Can your mother take care of the children?"

"Yes, of course, darling. Shall I visit you after?" her voice held a tone of mischief.

Hans chuckled "Should it please you, my dove."

"I love you, dear."

"And I, you."

She hung up the phone on its receiver and readjusted her hat. As she left the café, the cool wind brushed up against her face. The cinema was a few blocks away from her; all she had to do was get there on time.

 **Hugo**

The sergeant snuck in from the back door; Emmanuelle had helped him this far and for that he was grateful. She owned a small cinema that was not running well. The only night it was busy was on German night; tonight would be quiet. Hugo took the seat at the far corner towards the back of the theatre. Nobody had attended the screening tonight; Hugo wondered how his young friend managed to run the theatre with such a small attendance. The film credits started to roll before he caught a glimpse of Sophie.

He felt the air become dense as his breathing suffered. Every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. She looked beautiful; her hair was wild, topped off with her hat. The red coat she had on had unbuttoned, revealing a form fitting dress. Sophie had always kept up with the fashion styles and she always managed to stay young while representing these looks. Hugo felt his heart race as she looked around, trying to find him. When their eyes locked, the world stopped spinning for both of them.

Sophie smiled at him and he returned the action. As she took steps towards him, Hugo stood up; Sophie paused and watched him, her concerns about this meeting raced in her mind. Just as she paused, he too entered the aisle and walked towards her. When the two were face-to-face, Hugo placed a callused hand against her cheek. Sophie felt herself blush as if it were the first time they were meeting; her eyes met his. In the darkness, Hugo felt compelled to kiss her and he did just that.

When their lips met, Sophie's world spun faster and her heart pounded against her chest like a battle drum.

 **Emmanuelle**

Shoshanna watched the whole ordeal from the projectionist booth and smiled. Hans Landa was a bastard and anything that could hurt him, satiated her desire to inflict pain on him. In arranging this meeting, she closed the theatre to the public in order to give the two a full three hours to discuss their future.

The woman Hans had married was a prominent figure and fashion icon among many of the upper middle class. Sophie had the best life any woman could ask for—a seemingly devoted husband, a house full of children, endless amounts of money, and the freedom to do whatever she wanted.

She watched as the two continued their kiss and watched as the sergeant led Sophie to the corners of the theatre. Shoshanna felt as if it was time for her to stop watching and to give the two their privacy. She closed the slit of the projectionist tower and made her way back to her sleeping quarters.

Marcel had been waiting for her on their bed with a grin on his face. He patted at the empty space beside him; Shoshanna gave her lover a smile before making her way towards him. She sat down, facing Marcel, before she leaned in and smothered him with fiery kisses.

"Shoshanna, my love, don't you have a movie to continue to screen?"

"Non, my love, I've learned to give my friends their privacy. Plus, it's a gain that the two of them plot against that fascist bastard."

Marcel chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead. He cradled her head against his burly chest, while running his fingers through her golden hair. They had come together once Shoshanna's protectors had died. Marcel had sworn to protect his blonde beauty from any harm; she had already gone through so much and Marcel would be damned if she was hurt under his protection.

 **Sophie/Hugo**

Sophie could not stop holding his hand. As Hugo discussed the problems, she felt conflicted. While she was a good, loyal wife to Hans, she could not stop herself from loving Hugo. She was captivated by him and even more so when he risked his life to be with her. Hugo hugged her against him as he continued to tell her about everything he knew.

"In the end, Sophie, I don't know if I will make it out of this war alive. We have a risky mission coming up shortly and I just wanted to see you. Your husband, the not-so-honorable colonel, has made it difficult for us to maneuver around the countryside."

"What are you going to do?" her fingers played with tip of his collar.

Hugo let out a sigh "I don't think that it's safe enough for us to stay here or even for you to stay here with our children."

Sophie loved how he emphasized the _our_ when he said 'our children'. She nodded at him, keeping quiet. The movie was actually quite decent and she kept her eyes on the screen. Hugo adjusted himself and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He thought it was a stupid film, but as long as Sophie was happy, he was happy.

She kept still and silent for some time before turning her head towards him and placing a kiss on his chin. Hugo raised a brow and leaned in; he caught her lips with his own and nibbled on her lower lip once they broke apart. Sophie felt herself grow hungry with lust as they broke away from their kiss. She smirked and climbed onto his lap. She continued to kiss him; as her passions grew, Hugo felt himself grow excited.

She then stopped herself and shook her head.

"I can't do this with you. I can't risk getting pregnant, Hugo. It would be too much."

Hugo nodded in silence as he understood her concern. Instead, he withheld his want and kissed her again. He pulled her in for an embrace and held her in his arms. Sophie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged her beloved sergeant. Hugo then broke the embrace.

"Sophie, I will come back for you. Once the war is over and once everything is done, I will come for you. We will live in happiness with our family and your youngest can live with us as well. I promise that I will take you away from all of this pain and we will be happy."

Sophie bit her lower lip and caught his glance with her own. She nodded and inhaled.

"The war is coming to an end, Hugo. I fear that my family will be…"

"Your family will be safe. I promise you, this."

Sophie nodded and fell into his shoulder again. In her twenty-six years of life, she never felt more vulnerable as she did now with Hugo. She rested her head against his shoulder before sighing. She was loyal to Hans in law, but it was hard to know that if their world collapsed, she would lose everything. Her mind toiled as she sat back in her own seat. Stiglitz reached over and grabbed her hand; after giving it a gentle squeeze, he sighed.

"I've never said this out loud but…I love you Sophie."

She just looked at him and sucked in a breath of air.

"I love you too, Hugo. Tell me how it is possible for a woman to love two men?"

Hugo snickered "You don't; you love a man and you love a monster."


	31. Chapter 31

**Paris, April 18, 1945**

Sophie felt her world shatter as she read the newspaper. The headline read "Massacre in Nadine bar leaves close to a dozen dead—no survivors". As she continued to read it, the phone rang. Sophie raced over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dieter's dead! He's dead! My life is over!" Inga screamed over the phone, her enraged voice shaking as she wept for her husband.

"Inga…I…"

"I told him to come home, but he wouldn't listen. I told him and now look! He's dead!"

The late Mrs. Hellstrom let out cries of anguish; Sophie could only help her cope up until a certain point before her own sorrow overcame her. The newspaper listed the names of the departed and among them, she saw _Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz_. Her heart crunched into a ball, she felt her ears grow hot. Her knees gave out and fell onto the floor.

She remembered the conversation she had with him a year ago. After the movie, he hugged her and promised her that everything would be okay. He gave her his word and now, he was nothing. Ernst was playing with his brother and sister when he saw his mother and made his way over towards her. The boy stood over his mother as she wept and wailed; he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sophie looked up and grabbed at her son. She smothered him with hugs and kisses as she continued to cry. Ernst hugged her back and returned as much of her kisses as possible.

"Mama?" Ana called out to Sophie

Ernst had left his brother and sister to attend to their mother. Sophie picked her head up and scooped Ernst up in her arms. She walked towards her other children and took a seat among them. Ana crawled into her mother's lap alongside her twin and cuddled her head against Sophie's shoulder. Sophie cried, heartbroken about Hugo, before she turned her attention to Alfred. The boy looked like Hans and at this moment, just looking at him hurt her heart. But nonetheless, she was a good mother and she loved all of her children. Sophie held Ana and Ernst and wept for the rest of the morning.

 **Nadine**

Hans smirked as he inspected the dead all around the bar. It brought him joy to notice that Hugo was among those shot and killed. As he continued to take a look around, he felt a small bump of victory. After his initial assessment of the massacre, he knew that Sophie would have heard about this by now. Without hesitation, he instructed his driver to take him back home to Paris where he could gather his notes. The movie premiere was in just a few days and he wanted everything to be smooth sailing for the movie premiere.

This was his opportunity to shine and he was going to bask in the glory. On his way back from the pub, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the autographed napkin that he had found at the crime scene. What on earth was Bridget Von Hammersmark doing in Nadine and why was she associating with The Basterds? Where was she? Surely if she died, Hans would have found her body among the dead. The thoughts about Von Hammersmark grew wild in his head for the duration of his trip home. They left the bodies in the bar to be cleaned up by the Nadine officials.

Seeing Hugo's limp body, slumped to the side made Hans smile. Finally his nemesis was dead and finally Sophie could be all his in body and spirit. He was due to see his wife and spend time with her; his car ride was taking longer than he wanted it. Hans decided to close his eyes and take a quick nap. He needed to have energy in order to comfort his assumed, mourning wife.

 **Shoshanna**

Her eyes widened at the news that broke Parisian newspapers. She could only imagine how Sophie was feeling in the point and time. As Shoshanna continued to scan the news, her heart continued to sink as she read the details of the massacre. No doubt Landa would gloat about this and no doubt he would try to take advantage of the situation. Shoshanna placed the newspaper flat on the kitchen table as she sat back in her chair.

The first thing she did was reach for the phone and dial Sophie's home number. It rang briefly before Sophie's hoarse voice answered.

"Landa residence." Sophie sniffled

"It's Emmanuelle, Sophie, I just read the papers."

Sophie's voice cracked "He's gone. Dieter's gone. Hugo is gone, Emmanuelle…" Sophie started to cry.

Shoshanna felt horrible about the entire situation. Granted her friendship with Sophie was a new one and it was often carried out in secret, but Sophie had become a close friend to Shoshanna. Sophie exploited her secrets to Shoshanna, but Shoshanna could not risk letting Sophie know about her true identity.

"Hugo would have wanted you to be strong. You know that he loved you and did everything that he could in order to protect you."

Silence haunted Shoshanna's ears as she continued to speak to Sophie.

"You need to stay strong for your children, Sophie. We are women; we may seem weak, but we are stronger than we let on."

"I should have tried to get pregnant again. One more baby; at least his legacy could have lived on."

"But it does live on, Sophie; it lives on with you, Ernst, and Ana. You need to stay calm and be strong for your children. They need you."

Sophie continued to sob as she hung the phone onto the receiver. She could not bear knowing that Hugo Stiglitz was no longer alive. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces as she continued to cry. The large clock sang, reminding Sophie that Hans would be home at any moment. She wiped her tears away and called out to the maids to help the children get ready for bedtime. Hans had promised to take her out this evening before he had to prepare the city for the movie premiere. Greta and Gertrude picked up the children and brought them to their respective rooms. Before they departed, Sophie gave each one of her babies a loving embrace and kiss. Ernst, who resembled Hugo, furrowed his brow and demanded another kiss. Sophie chuckled and kissed her son again before the maids took them away.

He peered over the maid's shoulder and waved at Sophie.

"Momma, bye, love you." He waved at Sophie with a smile before he disappeared around the corner.

Sophie's heart sank again before she made her way towards her bedroom. As she entered her bedroom, the empty bed made her heart sink further than it already was. At least she still had her husband who would come home to her. Inga was a widow; Dieter was never coming home. Hedrick Hellstrom would grow up with mild memories of his father. Hans would grow old when Alfred would grow up; Ernst and Ana still had Hans as well, but it was not the same.

She entered her bathroom and stripped herself naked as she turned on the hot water. As her porcelain tub filled, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her body, while still thin, was no longer toned. She had loose skin and stretch marks near her buttocks, breasts, and thighs. Hugo had loved every inch of her; how she regretted not making love to him one final time before they parted ways forever. She took a deep sigh and stepped into the tub.

The steaming water felt amazing against her skin, she sat and sunk in; her entire body was submerged before she turned the water off with her feet. Leaning back, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she decided that she wanted to rest and that is exactly what she would do.

 **Paris – Hans**

The car pulled up to his home; Hans stepped out, thanked his driver, and approached his quaint, quiet home. As he entered, he noticed that the entire house was dark. It was poetic and metaphoric to behold a sight as Sophie's spirits may be down and darkened by the news today. He heard the record player in the foyer. Hans smiled as he stepped closer towards the music.

There stood Sophie, dressed in a dark green evening gown. The capped sleeves rested against her pale shoulders; her skin contrasted the material and caused an insatiable want within Hans. She wore black evening gloves that reached up to the middle of her arm. Her blonde curls were fashioned in the latest pinup hair style. Hans felt himself stare at his wife as she greeted him.

"Good evening, my loving husband."

Hans took off his hat, placed it against his chest, and bowed. "My dear lady, you look wonderful."

Sophie nodded as she smiled at him.

"Are you ready, husband? You promised me an enchanting evening."

Hans chuckled and straightened up before taking a few steps closer towards Sophie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He then tossed his hat somewhere in the room; using his free hand, he scooped Sophie's hand into his own and started to dance in a slow pace with her.

The pair locked eyes for a moment before Hans leaned in and planted a kiss on her rouged lips. He danced with her rhythmically against the beat of the music. She had her eyes closed as they swayed back and forth; it had been a long time since they had shared an intimate moment together. Hans placed his hand against her lower back and hugged her even closer towards him. With a smile, Sophie looked up at him.

"Let's go, darling, I'd hate to keep Paris waiting."

Hans smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your wish is my command, my lady. Thank you for honoring me with the gift of your presence this evening."

 **Nadine**

Aldo Raine went in to collect the bodies of his fallen comrades. Seeing Wicky and seeing other people lying lifeless made him feel sick to his stomach. All of this could have been prevented if that stupid Hicox would have done his research. He helped move all of the bodies until it came to Stiglitz. Aldo felt badly for letting this man get involved; this was a man who had kids and a man who had given up everything just for his kids.

Raine took his hat off for Stiglitz. The sergeant lay peacefully in his spot until Aldo reached into Hugo's coat pocket. Hugo's eyes shot open as his hand gripped firmly on Aldo's. The lieutenant let out a scream of both panic and joy.

"HO-LY SHIT STIGLITZ! How the damn hell did you get out of this one?"

The sergeant grunted as he pulled apart the Nazi uniform jacket. He revealed a heavily plated vest that the Americans had initially rejected in 1943. Aldo Raine refused to ask any questions and called out for assistance. Donny and Omar rushed over and helped the sergeant to his feet.

"I need water and I have a few slugs that missed the vest which need to be removed."

Donny and Omar draped the sergeant over their shoulders and carried him off to the veterinarian that had assisted them prior.

 **Paris**

Hans and Sophie finished dancing the waltz before taking a seat at the respective tables. Sophie's heart broke when she saw the empty spaces designated for Dieter and Inga. With Dieter gone, Sophie could only assume that Inga would be out of the country by now and back home in Berlin. The dinner at the bistro was bland; Sophie felt that she could make a better dinner. Perhaps it was in her sadness that everything seemed bland. Her mind drifted off to thoughts about her and Hugo potentially dancing and dining in a hall like this. Before she could think more, Hans took another swig of his brandy before pulling her up onto her feet. Sophie smiled before taking her husband's lead.

He led her during the tango with such passion and intensity that Sophie's thoughts were driven wild with wanting to leave the bistro with him. Hans leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers as they danced together. All other couples stood aside to allow them showcase the tango. Their dance was passionate, infused with a burning desire for one another. Sophie felt herself fall in love with him all over again. She studied his face and noticed how old he had gotten in the time that they had been married together. The lines on his face were visible; the blonde in his hair turned into a dusty grey. Hans was approaching 40 this year, but looked close to 55. Sophie felt sad and sorry for him as they continued their night.

The orchestra wrapped up their closing numbers and people started to leave the bistro. Hans took Sophie's hand into the crook of his arm and led her outside into the new, fresh spring air. He inhaled and let out a sigh.

"Happy Anniversary, Sophie; I hope tonight was as enchanting as expected."

Sophie let out a giggle as she nodded "Yes it was; four years together, three children later, we seem to be getting along just fine. Tonight was absolutely delightful, darling. I could not thank you more."

Hans gave his wife's hand a squeeze and inspected her. When he had met her, she was a shy thing barely 21 years old. After their time together, he was happy to know that she had grown into a marvelous woman and fantastic mother. Hans felt proud and accomplished; Sophie was the perfect mate and she had come to him with a lot to offer besides her good looks and high libido.

Before any additional thoughts could come to mind, Sophie stopped in her tracks and faced Hans. She smiled at him before she planted a loving kiss against his lips. Hans reciprocated only to give in to his want. As they kissed, Hans pulled back; he caught her glance briefly before smiling at her.

"We need to get home."


	32. Chapter 32

**Landa Residence**

Hans bridal carried Sophie up the grandiose staircase and into their home. They laughed as he carried her into their bedroom. After placing her on their bed, he went over to the door, closed, and locked it. Sophie sat up against her elbows, her eyes inviting him to join her. Hans faced her and started to peel his uniform off of his body.

It excited Sophie when he started to undress her; Hans pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. His hands found the zipper of her dress; as he unzipped her, his digits traced her soft skin until the dress spilled onto the ground. Sophie closed her eyes, moaned, and tilted her head back. Hans's lips found her collarbone as his hands continued to peel off her gown.

She stood in front of him in just her brassiere, garter belt, and knickers; her hands worked also as she undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. They kissed once more before Sophie peeled his shirt off of his body. Her hands found his belt buckle and pants button; she undid them before sliding his suspenders off of his shoulders. Sophie yanked hard against his pants, forcing them to drop to the floor. He smirked and stepped over his pants before hugging her body against his.

Hans found the clasp of her brassiere, as he exposed her breasts; he cupped each one and gave them a gentle squeeze as he lay her down on the bed. He then reached for her garter belt and unfastened it, sliding it and her thigh high stocking down. His lips kissed the exposed flesh of her leg, his fingertips giving her goose bumps as they slid down her newly shaven legs.

Sophie sat up, feeling herself grow excited as he crawled towards her. She pulled him in for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat up to meet his lips again. Hans slid fingers down the side of her leg until they reached her buttocks. Giving it a hard squeeze, Sophie let out a gasp as she felt his fingers dig into her skin. Hans grunted as he started to reach around; his digits entered his wife, feeling how moist she had gotten from their foreplay. Sophie's cheeks started to flush as Hans massaged his way inside and all around her. She felt herself come before he pulled his fingers out of her. He then reached into his shorts and exposed his hardened self.

Sophie gave her husband one last kiss before he thrust himself into her. Hans and Sophie had not made love in a few weeks; this first entrance was enough to make Hans finish. He took a deep breath and started to move slowly with her. Sophie held onto him, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her breathing grew heavy as she felt him move against her slowly. Every inch and every movement was a tease for her. Sophie held onto him, not knowing whether this would be the last time she would ever be with him.

She then let go and lay herself down, her eyes focused on him as they stayed connected with each other. Hans looked down in adoration at her; his smile was faint as he focused on the task at hand. He leaned down and laid a kiss against her lips before they traveled down her neck and against her breast. Sophie loved the feeling of him against her and she loved how he made love to her without any limitations. Her moans escalated as Hans thrust and pumped in and out of her.

Hans then felt himself losing control. He leaned against Sophie; his lips find hers once again before he spilled himself inside of her. Sophie hugged him and kept him in her arms for a few moments before she felt herself crying. Hans, unsure why his wife was crying, hugged her in silence. He sat her in his lap before he pulled her head back to look at her.

Using his fingers, he cleaned her tears from her face and gave her a smile. Sophie bit down on her lower lip as she looked at her husband. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, wanting him to stay with her forever.

"Don't go to the premiere."

"Sophie…"

"If you love me, you wouldn't go."

Hans sighed and pulled her in for another embrace. He kept her there, with him, as she should have always been. Hans did not purchase a ticket for Sophie; he had a premonition that things were going to end poorly during the premiere. In the event of his death, Hans had already met with his and Oskar Schindler's lawyer. The two men had decided to leave everything to Sophie, including the two island properties in Cavallo and in Sylt. If Sophie needed to escape with the children, she would be able to leave Paris and take the children to either property.

Oskar had left a handsome amount of money that would ensure comfort for Sophie for the rest of her life. Oskar had also left Hans a decent amount of money as well as an isolated property in the Northeastern region of France in the event of defeat. In time, he would reunite with his family and he could live his days out with them.

Sophie had broken away from their embrace and had slipped off of his lap. She walked past him and reached for her silk robe. Hans watched her movement as she turned to him with a smile.

"Care to take a bath with me, my love?"

Hans chuckled and raised his brow. "You are trying to drain me of everything that I have left, aren't you?"

Sophie just winked as she stepped towards the bathroom. Hans sat on their bed, soaking in the very last few moments he may have with Sophie. Before any other thought occurred, she called out to him and for once in their marriage, Hans heeded her beckoned call.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nadine**

Hugo was bedridden with a fever. He barely survived the ordeal, but he kept one thing on his mind—his family. As he sat in his bed, he overheard the plans about the movie premiere. Aldo and the boys had kept Hugo hidden, just in case Von Hammersmark blabbed to German officials that Hugo was still alive and well. Hugo lay there, coughing, feeling like death; after the meeting dispersed, Aldo Raine came in and visited the wounded sergeant.

"Stiglitz."

Hugo nodded and grimaced with pain. "Yes, sir?"

"Now, the surgeon says that you're going to make it. I don't think it's smart that you come to Paris with us."

Hugo's eyes widened. "I can make it! I will make it; I need to go to Paris."

Aldo sat at the foot of Hugo's bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Here's what I'm going to do. Hirschberg will be our lookout. Once everything is all set, I will make sure that Hirschberg will go get Sophie and bring her here with her kids. Is that fair?"

"What if he hurts her?"

"He won't. Wait a second, which 'he' are you talking about?"

"Hans Landa, sir, what if he hurts Sophie?"

Aldo inhaled and shook his head. Hugo Stiglitz was the strongest man he ever knew, but he was also the dumbest man ever to walk on this earth. Although Aldo had to give it to him, with Sophie being in the picture, he was able to survive the whole shooting and move on. Stiglitz sat up and hissed at the pain he was experiencing. He was too weak, but he wanted to live on for his girl and their family.

"Sir, if Landa hurts her, I don't know how I will react."

Aldo chuckled "Oh trust me; if we get our hands on him, he's gonna regret everything he's ever done."

"You mustn't hurt Alfred either; he's innocent and I can raise him as my own."

Aldo nodded and sighed "Don't worry, we will extract them and bring them to you. No causalities."

"No casualties." Hugo nodded.

 **Paris – Two Hours prior to "Nation's Pride"**

Sophie was helping Hans get dressed for the premiere tonight. She helped secure his tie on his crisp, white shirt. He looked very well put together; there was something bothering him. Sophie could tell whenever he was troubled about something or somebody because his gaze was vacant. When she was done buttoning his jacket, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkles and plucked out the loose threads that hung. With a smile, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Hans placed his hand against her cheek and brushed it with his thumb before bringing her in for an embrace.

"I love you, Sophie. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Sophie nodded and smiled. She pulled back and locked eyes with him.

"I do! I met you when I was dating Amon and your charm stole my heart."

Hans chuckled and nodded "That's right; I remember that too."

"I had hoped that you remember me as well."

Hans stroked his wife's face and gave her a soft smile. Her eyes were bright and yet they were full of despair. She was worried, but she shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I could never forget you nor could I forget that beautiful red dress you wore the night we danced for the first time. You were beautiful then and even more beautiful to me now."

Sophie could not answer him; she rushed into his arms for a tight embrace. This could be their last time together forever. She held back from crying—Hans had expected more from her. As she pulled away from him, she looked up and noticed the tears that started to well up in his eyes. Hans was not a man who showed much emotion. In fact, he prided himself on being as cold as stone and expressionless. Her heart beat faster and slower whenever he was around her. She could not bear losing him as well.

Without hesitation, Hans leaned in and gave his wife a long, loving kiss before the doorbell interrupted their moment together. He pulled away from her, his forehead pressed against hers, exhaling and capturing this moment in his mind. Then without further words, Hans Landa peeled himself from his wife's arms and walked straight to the door and left.

Sophie sunk down into her foyer couch and buried her face in her hands to weep. She cried so loud that the children snuck away from their play room and stepped towards their mother. Ana held Alfred's hand as Ernst led the pack over to the couches. Alfred squeezed himself onto Sophie's lap while Ana sat at her feet and Ernst took up the space next to her. The three sat there, holding onto their mother, as she wept to herself in silence.


	34. Chapter 34

**Paris**

Sophie sat on the couch all night long with her children nearby. As the night dragged on, her anxiety grew. Something did not rest right in her gut; Sophie knew something was wrong. Before she could think further, she heard an explosion and then her ears started to ring. Sophie jumped onto her feet, knocked Ernst and Alfred out of her lap. Her sons started to cry as they were shocked and suddenly disturbed in their slumber. She raced towards the window to witness an entire crowd running over towards the movie theatre.

 _No…this cannot be happening!_ She thought to herself. Her face lost its color; the room started to spin. Sophie Landa, in her mind, was officially a widow. As her mind raced, she heard herself screaming like a banshee. Greta and Gertrude tried their best to tend to both the children and their mistress. It was no use, Sophie was inconsolable. She sunk onto her knees against the cold floorboards of her home, she screamed and wept. Her children were frightened as they witness the mental and emotional breakdown of their mother. Before she could do anything drastic, she heard the front door being kicked down. Two masked men barged in with their pistols drawn. They aimed it at Sophie and her family. Sophie stood in front of the man and held her hands up.

"I surrender." She said to the man in English.

Hirschberg, confused and unknown to Sophie's linguistic abilities, lowered the gun. "Ma'am, I was asked to take you and your children to safety."

Sophie chuckled. "Oh? On whose orders, may I ask?"

Hirschberg stood straight and nodded "On the orders of Lieutenant Aldo Raine; I, Private Gerald Hirschberg, must take Mrs. Sophie Landa and her children Ana, Ernst, and Alfred to Nadine in order to keep her safe."

Sophie crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't have family in Nadine. Aldo just wants me to testify."

Hirschberg shook his head "Ma'am, I promise you that I am not going to hurt you or your kids. Lieutenant Raine does not want you to testify."

"I repeat: I do not have family in Nadine."

"You may not, Mrs. Landa, but they do." Hirschberg said as he pointed to the children.

 **Hans – Paris**

He finally caught Aldo the Apache. The most feared American in the entire German empire was sitting in front of him. His glances rotated between both Aldo and Utivich as he gloated in their capture. Somewhere, deep down in his heart, he had wished that he had let Sophie know about everything before the theatre exploded. The poor woman was already suffering a loss at the death of Hugo Stiglitz; however, Hans was more concerned on his current capture.

With a grin, Hans seemed to have gotten what he wanted from the Americans and it was only a matter of time before he was guaranteed a lavish life in the United States on Nantucket Island with Sophie and the children. As he boarded the truck, he could only think about his victory over everything in his life. This was Hans's one chance to provide Sophie a thoroughly secure life without the fear of being persecuted. Hans sat back against the old truck's seat and let out a sigh—nothing could deter him from his happiness now.

 **Nadine – the next morning**

Hirschberg pulled up to a driveway of an older house. Sophie had sat in the backseat with her children, not knowing what to expect. The house was an old Tudor-style home that had a minimal garnish and accenting towards it. She half expected a shack, but perhaps Aldo had foreseen this misfortune and had his boys move into a better location in order to avert the eyes of the Germans. Hirschberg put the car in park and got out to help Sophie and her family out of the vehicle.

She thanked him as she took Ernst in one hand and Alfred in another with Ana holding onto Ernst's hand in curiosity and silence. Sophie's heart raced as she took steps closer towards the door; Hirschberg paced himself a few steps behind the family to ensure further safety. He could not deny that Sophie was a beautiful woman and he learned now why Hugo Stiglitz had grown infatuated with her. The Stiglitz children were beautiful as well and Hirschberg wanted to protect the small family to the best of his ability.

As Sophie approached the door, she took a deep breath and stopped in her tracks. She gave her children a loving look before turning to Hirschberg.

"Sir, please look after my children for me. If I am correct in my intuition, I will need a few moments alone before my children can be introduced."

The private nodded as Sophie led their tiny hands into his. He smiled at the children and let out a hearty chuckle; the three took a liking to the chubby man and therefore went to play with him.

Sophie smiled before turning her attention towards the door. Without any hesitation, Sophie opened the front door and entered the lonely home.

 **Hugo**

He had witnessed the car pull up; his heart ran wild as he saw Sophie, Ana, and Ernst. Hugo had taken dependency on a crutch at the moment in order to help support his posture. As his family exited the vehicle, Hugo felt it appropriate to make his way down stairs. He was happy that Sophie did not march right in; it gave him some time to hobble down the stairs and take a seat in the kitchen. The infection had calmed and his fever had broken, but he still felt weakened.

Hugo was sitting on the armchair when the door opened. He sucked in a breath full of air as it opened. The light got in the way of his vision, but as Sophie entered the room, the two stared at each other before either of them could say anything. Hugo gave her a smirk and nodded at her.

"I told you that I would be back for you."

 **Sophie**

 _I told you that I would be back for you_

Hearing his voice made Sophie tear up instantly; she raced over to where he was sitting and jumped into his lap. Hugo let out a pained grunt as she landed on his lap. Sophie took a moment before giving him a loving, passionate, and aggressive kiss. She started to cry with happiness; Hugo brushed her tears away with his thumb as he also let a few out with his joy. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"I cannot believe you're alive. This must be a dream."

"It's not, I'm here. I'm really here and I am not going anywhere."

Hugo hugged her as he grew emotional feeling her body against his. The war was over and he could finally be with her and his children. Hugo kept kissing her all over her face as she sat on his lap. Sophie stayed quiet before she slid off of his lap. She smiled at him as she walked towards the door; she called for Hirschberg and the children. In an instant, Hugo sat straight in his chair to watch his children and Alfred come into his home.

Ana and Ernst were in front of him, live and beautiful. They were almost 3 years old and they were big for their age. Ernst shared similarities to Hugo where Ana was a carbon copy of Sophie. They held hands with their young brother. Alfred was a mini Hans, but he was adorable with his ruddy cheeks and golden hair. Each child shared Sophie's dimples, golden curls, and smile; Hugo loved them instantly. Sophie encouraged her children by nudging them closer to Hugo.

"Children, this is Hugo. Hugo is going to be taking care of us from now on. Go and be polite, my little loves."

Ana was hesitant at first but let her brothers over towards the strange man. Hugo bit his lip in order to prevent himself from crying in front of Sophie and the children. It was surreal to him, but he survived and was now being rewarded with his family. Sophie then walked up to Hugo and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning her attention to her children.

"We are finally home, children."

 **Hans**

The pain was so excruciating that Hans had passed out. When he had awakened, he was still in the middle of the woods. His face was sticky from his blood; his body was weakened from how much blood he had lost. He reached up and touched the sore spot on his forehead. This was going to scar; Hans knew what he needed to do. He reached into his coat and pulled out his own pocket knife. He then undid his belt, folded it in half, and bit down as he took his knife and ran it across his forehead.

Hans let out a sharp cry as the dull blade of his knife peeled against the flesh of his forehead. He could not walk around with a mark like the others. He would sacrifice his vanity in order to avoid a permanent scar. Hans felt a chunk of his skin in his hand as he continued to maim himself. The world started to spin again; he dropped to his knees, and fell face forward into the mud.

 **Nadine**

Sophie let out a soft cry as she climaxed against Hugo. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips as she slid off of him. Hugo smirked as he hugged her and ran his fingertips along her skin. It had been way too long since he had felt her touch. She lay next to him, curling her fingers against his chest hairs as he cradled her in his bearish arms. Hugo placed a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a squeeze.

The pair started to drift off to sleep as they held each other close. Sophie was saddened by Hans's death, but was immediately comforted in the arms of Hugo. She would mourn her husband on her own time, but right now she was content with being Hugo's woman.

"Tomorrow we will make preparations for Sylt. You still have your property there, correct?"

Sophie nodded "Yes; it should be a nice retreat from the chaos. My father left me money so that my family would be safe and able to escape. We will be okay from now on."

"Sophie…?"

She cuddled against him and exhaled "Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

Sophie chuckled "I can't believe it took you this long to ask me."

 **Paris – Hans**

The colonel woke up in a white room; fearing that he was dead, Hans sat up only to find himself confined to a bed in what seemed to be an infirmary. The room spun as the colonel sat up; he closed his eyes and rested his head on the metallic headboard of the hospital bed. As he took deep breaths, he heard a soft voice call out to him in English.

"Colonel Landa?"

Hans opened one eye and revealed a young, brunette smiling down at him. With caution, he opened both eyes and tried to straighten himself out. He reached up to his head and it was tightly bandaged; he then winced as the pain started to formulate its way throughout his entire body.

"Yes, who are you? Where is my wife?"

The young woman gave him a sad look before taking a seat near his feet.

"You are currently in an American hospital in Paris. Your wife and your son are presumed dead."

Hans's heart sunk to the bottom of the floor; he shook his head violently and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"How…where did you find this information?"

The girl's big, brown eyes glanced down on the floor as she shook her head. "There was a fire, sir, your building exploded. There were no survivors found and there were several bodies. We still don't have confirmation, but Sophie and Alfred Landa are reported to be dead."

Hans let out a heartbroken wail as he sunk into his bed. Duty had won again and this time, he had lost his wife and son; if only he had listened to her and if only he had called her to let her know everything was alright. Sophie died thinking that she was a widow and his son, Alfred, died not giving his father a goodbye. Hans's heart broke into a million pieces. He then switched his glance over to the nurse.

"Was anything salvaged from the home?"

The nurse nodded "There was a steel box that the team had found that contained letters and papers of property."

Hans stayed quiet. Sophie may have been dead, but at least Hans could still inherit the property and live on in her honor. Oskar Schindler would have never gone back on his word. Hans then looked at the young nurse and gave her a sad smile.

"Is there any word on Oskar Schindler or Amon Goeth?"

The nurse shrugged "It is said that Schindler ran out of money and business and as for Captain Goeth, he has been captured and admitted into a psychiatric ward. Schindler had a few secret wills out there."

Hans stayed silent again before speaking. "Secret wills?"

The girl nodded "Yes; these wills are only for the people Oskar trusted and the left over money he had goes directly to him."

The colonel felt comforted knowing that his old rival was behind bars and Oskar still kept good on his promise. He then gave the nurse a soft smile and nodded.

"Thank you. What was your name?"

The nurse gave him a soft smile "My name is Elizabeth, but everybody around these parts call me Betty."

"Elizabeth…do you mind if I call you Elizabeth?"

The girl giggled and gave him a happy shrug "I guess so; not too many people like to call me Elizabeth. I heard that you were granted immunity. Why is that?"

The doe-eyed woman stared at Hans, creating mixed feelings within him. He wanted to be careful as to how he could answer her.

"I'm not too sure, dear Elizabeth; however, I could use a glass of milk."

Elizabeth giggled again and winked at the colonel "One glass of milk, coming right up."

As she stood up to leave, Hans reached and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summer of 1980, Island of Sylt**

Sophie sat comfortably on her rocking chair as she sipped on her Earl Grey tea. The breeze was cool and comforting during this season and it only made her enjoy life a little longer. Today would have marked her 35th marriage anniversary with Hugo, had he still lived. Hugo passed away a few years ago, leaving Sophie and their family utterly heartbroken and sad. Over the years, the pair had raised Ana, Ernst, and Alfred along with their four children Alexander, Barbara, Judith, and Thomas. Hugo had been an excellent father and loyal husband. He was hard working and always home for dinner. The children never saw their parents argue and they always saw their parents kissing each other after every dinner, dessert, holiday party, and even during times when they thought the children were asleep.

Hugo developed a cancer as a result from the toxicity that entered his system from the injuries he had received during the Nadine bar shooting. Even in his last moments of life, he held onto his darling wife and maintained his focus on her until his final breath. Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz loved Sophie and continued to love her until the end of his days. Sophie's heart was crushed at his death and she never fully recovered on an emotional level.

Sophie's life had become the ideal life; Hugo was a silent man, but he did what he had to do in regards to protecting his family. With her children grown and having families of their own, Sophie spent much of her time by herself. Her youngest, Thomas, often visited his aging mother; however, he had his own family now and his visits were becoming sparse.

She had aged well over the years. The lines on her face were starting to come along; her once golden hair started to turn silver. As she sat on her porch, her thoughts transpired to Hans. Perhaps it was in her loneliness that she missed him or perhaps it was because Alfred looked and sounded exactly like his late father that Sophie's heart grew faint whenever her son was around her. Alfred had become involved with music and lived in the United States; Hans would have been proud of Alfred.

With a sigh, Sophie leaned her head back on her chair and closed her eyes. She had a fulfilling life and she was happy with passing away now. Her children were all successful; Ana had become a lawyer, Ernst became a doctor, Alfred was the musician, Alexander and Judith had their own restaurants in Paris, Barbara was a school teacher, and Thomas was involved in international business. Things were almost perfect for her; however, she did not want to die in Sylt. Sophie had to return to Paris, where it all began in that small café.

 **Paris 1980**

Hans was approaching his 73rd birthday and what better way to spend it than in the park with the culture masses. The once clean-cut colonel had allowed for his hair and beard to grow out; there weren't too many women to impress at his age and quite enjoyed looking disheveled. He sat around, looking at the young people and admiring for the lives they were living. His scar had healed into a large mass on his forehead; luckily, he was able to save himself a lifetime of grief thanks to Aldo Raine. He grew distracted when he saw a young blonde running alongside a dark haired man. His heart sunk and he grew sad.

It had been over 35 years since he had seen Sophie. The last time they had seen each other, she had begged him not to go to the premiere. Her kisses were always soft and their lovemaking was always tremendous. He could still hear her laughter and could still smell the perfume she used. Sophie's favorite record was the German big band record and Hans still had it in its original sleeve in his flat. It sat on the bookshelf, covered in dust, waiting to be listened to. Hans still had his wedding picture with her on his night stand. His obsession over his deceased wife was what led to the dissolve of his relationship with Elizabeth, the nurse who had helped him heal from his self-inflicted wounds.

After the war, Elizabeth started a romantic relationship with Hans. So much of her reminded him of Sophie that Hans was content with starting a relationship with her. The girl was full of life and full of interest in the arts. She brought him back to life in so many ways, but it still was not the same as having Sophie in his life.

In 1949, Hans had planned a memorial of Sophie and Alfred in the cemetary and left space for his own casket one day to join his dearly departed family. Sophie's wedding gown was stored at her mother's house. When Mrs. DuBois passed in 1952, Hans gained ownership of Sophie's jewels and gown. He kept the gown preserved and had hoped that Elizabeth would wear it one day. Elizabeth grew tired of Hans's obsession with Sophie and left him in 1960. They had one child together, a little girl—Hans was not able to establish a relationship with his daughter and lost touch with both Elizabeth and their daughter.

Now as an aging man, Hans enjoyed his time alone. His days were either spent in the park or at the art museum. Everything he did reminded him of Sophie and for the last 35 years, he felt as if he served his penance for being a terrible husband and absentee father to Sophie and her children. Hans checked his watch—it was 2:30 PM and it was time for his afternoon tea. He stood up and straightened out his suit before making his way to his favorite café.

 **Paris, where it all began**

Sophie had ordered an apple strudel with crème, a glass of milk, and a newspaper. She took her usual seat by the window; this time, she had trouble sitting down as her body ached with her age. Her gaze drifted outside of the café before she looked down at her strudel. She sighed; the waitress forgot the crème. Sophie called out for the young woman, but the crowd overpowered her voice. She placed the strudel back down on her table and stirred some sugar into her coffee.

Hans entered the café and looked around. This place always brought a smile to his face; he had first met Sophie here when she was a girl of 20 years. It pleased him to know that this café was still open after all this time. He looked around before his eyes landed on what appeared to be an aged Sophie sitting at their favorite table. A familiar feeling of confusion overcame him as he stared at what he thought to be his wife's ghost. With his jaw agape, Hans felt his face flush and felt his heart race. It only took a few moments before she looked in his direction.

Sophie caught his eyes with her glance. Her face flushed pink as she felt herself smile. Hans looked almost the same; he had a large scar on his forehead, his hair was long and his beard was wild and scruffy. She struggled to stand up, but as she stood, Hans took a few steps closer towards her. It was in that moment that Sophie felt every single emotion burst inside of her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she bit her lower lip. Hans took a few more steps closer towards her as Sophie reciprocated his movement. When they were face to face, their eyes lingered on each other for what it seemed to be an endless eternity. Hans hesitated at first, but soon placed a hand against her cheek; her flesh, while wrinkling, was still soft to his touch. Sophie closed her eyes and placed a hand over his. Her body remembered his touch and without further hesitation, she opened her eyes to find him starting to lean into her.

Sophie's lips met Hans's and in a moment, it seemed as if fireworks were exploding all around them. Whatever life they each had lived without the other ceased to exist—there they were, 40 years later, standing in the same spot as when they first met. This time, Sophie was here with him instead of somebody else. With a small smile, Sophie pressed her forehead against his and let out a sigh of air. Hans felt as if the world stopped spinning as he placed his hands gingerly against her slender waist. His fingers played with her long, silvering locks before he kissed her again.

Sophie let out a chuckle before their eyes met again.

"Hello Hans."

 **THE END**


End file.
